Harry Potter and the Light of Darkness
by JiNglebellz
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Secrets of the Shadows. Harry is faced with his seventh year full of adventure, distrust, and dealing with the world crumbling around him. A return of some old characters, plus the Harry Potter crew. Review!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:  This is a one-time disclaimer.  I do NOT own anything belonging to the amazing JKR or having to do with Harry Potter.  If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction; I'd be trying to hurry and get the sixth book out!  Lol.  But please don't sue!

A/N: It's BACK! Yay!  I got the first chapter up pretty quickly, huh?  Lol.  Okay, some of our characters will be leaving in this story, but we'll be reunited to some old ones and introduced again to some new characters!  In this story, Harry and the rest will be training for the crucial point in the war against Voldemort as the world around them falls further into the darkness and manipulation.  Some faulty relationships increase the drama even more, and with the true fact that anyone could be a spy and Dumbledore going missing, the Order develops a new motto, "Trust No One."  Could this lead to its downfall?  Or will someone be able to save it in time?  All this and more in……….. Harry Potter and the Light of Darkness.Remember to read and review every chapter!

*IF YOU HAVE NOT READ HARRY POTTER AND THE SECRETS OF THE SHADOWS, THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE*

~*~

Chapter 1:

            All was quiet on Privet Drive.  It was well into the night, and only one person was still awake, traceable by the little beam of light coming from a black-haired teenager in number 4, in the smallest bedroom.  

            "Two more minutes…" thought Harry Potter, referring to his birthday.  "Two more minutes until I'm of age… and Lenore arrives tomorrow… and we'll be going to Headquarters or the Burrow in a week…"  The summer so far had been dreadful.  In January of that year the Dursley's house had been destroyed by Lord Voldemort, the Wizard Harry would one day have to murder or become victimized by.  The house had been restored, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been frightened to no end and blamed it all on their nephew.  

            "It's that bloody boy's fault," growled Vernon the first morning at breakfast.  They had stayed in Grimmauld Place for a week and hadn't enjoyed it at all…

            "All of those crazy people staring at us… and those normal people who actually had a witch!  I wouldn't put up with it a moment; she'd be disowned before the blink of an eye if _I_ was her mother!"  And Harry hadn't really had the heart to tell them that another witch was coming to live with them for a week.  Tomorrow.  Harry looked down as his watch started beeping.  It was midnight.  

            Today Lenore was coming.  And today he could use magic.  He smiled and looked into the mirror.  His hair was as messy as ever.  Harry decided to look at the album of his parents' pictures and see if he looked anymore like James then he used to and was about to Accio the book over when there was a tapping at the window.  Hedwig hooted from her cage.  

            Harry hurried to the window so the owl couldn't wake his Aunt and Uncle.  The barn owl flew in with an air of great importance.  It had a Ministry stamp and Harry saw that it was from the Minister of Magic himself.

            _Harry-_

_Happy Birthday!  I know that you are legally of age now, but DO NOT use magic, and I mean don't!  Your protection in the Dursley's house is gone now that you are of age, and if Ministry spies to Voldemort- and I have reason to believe there are many- see that magic has come from 4 Private Drive, you can expect an attack in minutes.  I also ask that you refrain from spending much time outside of the house as well, just for your safety.  Thank you, Harry.  _

_From, Arthur Weasley_

            Harry sighed.  Of course; now that he finally could do magic outside of school, he wasn't allowed to.  _Blasted ministry._  Suddenly a voice entered his head.

            _"Happy birthday, Harry!"_

Harry grinned.  After the attack in June, Lenore and he hadn't been able to speak to each other telepathically for quite a while.  However, around the week school let out, Lenore was regaining full strength and they could speak again.  Currently, Lenore was staying in a location unknown to nearly everyone until it was safe for her to come to the Dursleys for a week.  Harry had no idea why she couldn't stay where she was if his protection had already worn off.  

            _"Thanks, Lenore, you too!__  We're finally of age!  Only Mr. Weasley's just sent me a note not to use any magic!"_

_            "Oh my gosh, me too!  Can you believe it?  I am so mad!  And not having magic is making this place even worse, though there are… benefits, you could say…"_

_            "C'mon, 'Nore, just tell me who you're staying with!  Why won't Dumbledore let you tell me?"_ demanded Harry.  

            _"Because he's afraid that you would leave Privet Drive to come and save me or something,"_ giggled Lenore.

            _"You're not at Malfoy Manor or someplace like that, now are you?  Because if you are, they are completely insane; if Lucius finds out who—"_

_            "Relax, cuz; I am not in Malfoy Manor at any rate…"_

_            "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_            "I could be at someplace like it."_

_            "Just tell me!"_

_            "No; you'll find out tomorrow."_

_            "LENORE!"_

_            "I'm blocking you, Harry; tootles!  See you tomorrow- wait, you have told the Dursleys about me, right?"_

_            "Err… not quite yet, but I will in a few hours… it will be better if it's sprung on them with the pretense of magic held over their heads… I think."_

_            "HARRY!  You imbecile!  Oh well, I'll be prepared, then, I suppose… Night night!"_

_            "Wait!  Lenore-"  Suddenly_ Harry felt the link gone.  He sighed in frustration.  Where on earth could she be that Harry would feel he needed to save her?  

            He decided to look at the album once more and, annoyed, walked over to his trunk and began sorting through his things.  He suddenly found his present for Lenore in his trunk, which he had forgotten to send.  It was a picture he had found in the album before- the only picture taken of his mother and Lenore's mother.  They looked as if they were in seventh year- and they were surrounded by the Marauders.  Lupin had told Harry that Lenore's mother- Meena- had visited Hogwarts for two weeks one year.  It was very weird, though, that in the picture, Remus's arm was wrapped around Meena.  She looked a lot like Lily, but with darker hair.  She had the same eyes and was the same height.  

            The picture was taken on the lake.  James was picking up Lily, and Lily would give him a kiss and jump back down teasingly.  Calista was smiling beautifully at the camera for a moment and then turning around to the lake and looking at Sirius, who was somehow riding on top of the Giant Squid, who was thrashing around trying to get him off.  He would finally get thrown off and wave to everyone.  Evelyn was sprawled out on the ground trying to catch a butterfly that was resting on a daisy.  She then would turn around and smile lazily.  She reminded Harry almost of a kitten.  Next to Evelyn was Remus, sandy hair being blown by the wind.  He was smiling with his arm around Meena, who was seemingly laughing at a joke.  Peter was sitting against a tree, reading some book.  Every so often, he would glance up and wave.  

            The photograph was inside a picture frame that doubled as a candy dispenser, somehow.  Lenore liked silly things like that frame- she'd love the present, hopefully.  

            "Hedwig," whispered Harry.  His snowy owl looked up and gave a muffled hoot.  "I know you're tired, girl, but I need Lenore to get this tonight.  I don't want her to wait until tomorrow when she already knows I'm awake."  Hedwig ruffled her feathers importantly and stuck her leg out.  Harry packaged the gift and attached it.  "There you go… I'll have a treat for you when you get home, okay?  See you in a bit, then," he said, petting her head.  She took off into the night sky after Harry opened the window.  He sat and watched the stars for a bit, as they glittered in the dark.  After a moment, he spied at least three dots in the distance moving towards him.  They were owls, supporting a large package.  He squinted as the owls neared his room.  After a minute, he stood back and allowed them entry.  

            Pigwidgeon hooted in greeting excitedly.  Harry laughed.  His girlfriend had named the owl- trust Ginny to come up with something like that.  He didn't recognize the other two owls, and one of them took off immediately.  The other two, however, began eating out of Hedwig's dish.  

            Harry slowly opened the box, and inside it were about five separately-wrapped gifts with cards attached.  He opened the first card, which was spell-o-taped onto a bright orange package.  He saw Ron's untidy scrawl.  

            _Harry-_

_Hey, Mate!  Happy birthday!  You're finally of age- I've been doing magic all summer, unfortunately Mum is having a fit, saying I'm nearly as bad as Fred and George were.  Nothing could come close to them!  Remember the time they nearly stabbed Sirius?  That was a riot.  _

_            Anyway, we're actually not you-know-where this summer!  It's nice being back at the good old Burrow.  I think that you're coming here next week, but, of course, no one will tell me.  No surprise.  At least we're all being inducted to the you-know-what this summer!  We will finally know what's going on, and it isn't like we didn't fight before anyway.  Hermione isn't here yet- her parents say they haven't seen enough of her in the past two years.  She doesn't think she'll be able to come until the last week of summer!  You're lucky that you'll get to see your girlfriend nearly every day soon.  _

_            So, isn't Lenore coming tomorrow?  I suppose it'll be nice not being the only wizard in the house?  Don't let the Muggles get you down- we'll sic Moody on them!  Where do you reckon Lenore is, anyway?  No one will tell us at all- it's bloody annoying!  I mean, who do they think we'll tell?  Honestly.  I mean, it isn't like they'll just chuck her into a house of Death Eaters or Slytherins!  Well, have a good birthday.  I have to go de-gnome the garden.  You should hear how quiet the house is now that everyone's gone!  _

_            Oh, and Fleur's due in a few days.  When is Evelyn having her baby?  Next week, right? Well, I really have to go now.  See you soon!_

_-Ron_

            Harry smiled at the letter.  He was rather excited, actually, about Remus's new baby.  It would be the first Marauder baby since he himself.  He was rather surprised that Hermione wasn't coming, but he supposed that her parents wanted to spend their last summer with her before she graduated.  

            And he was going to the Burrow!  That would be great- he hadn't been there in ages, really.  Years, actually!  That was very hard to believe.  Harry reached for the orange package Ron sent but was distracted by another owl that flew in with a card.  Harry reached over and grabbed it, wondering who it was from.  

            _Harry-_

_Hi!  Happy Birthday.  It's me, Tabby.  I was writing to tell you Happy Birthday, but to also tell you that I will be leaving tomorrow.  Permanently.  We're going back to America; me, my sister, and Mum.  They have better treatments there for- you know… werewolves.  Gwen is really upset.  But she says Happy Birthday.  We're not just leaving because of that, though.  The United States is my home- and I'm sick of British accents.  Just kidding; I'm not- but I kind of want to start over.  My old school is dead now; every person in it, and Hogwarts brings back bad memories.  I might never return to England.  _

_Who knows?  But I really hope you have a great birthday, seventh year- and a great life.  I'm going to be there for the final battle in some way or another; there's no way I'm missing it.  Bye, Harry, and thanks for everything.  It's been great.  _

_Your friend,_

_Tabitha Greenly_

            Harry was quite shocked by this one.  Tabby not coming back?  How was she leaving?  He tried to talk to Lenore, but she had blocked him.  He wondered what her family was going to do?  His heart went out to little Gwen, but, truthfully, most people would probably be glad to see Tabby go.  She had the makings of a true friend, though, and Harry wished that she wasn't leaving yet.  He the reached for the next letter, which was from Remus.  

            _Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!  How are you doing?  Are the Muggles treating you well?  They'd better be.  How is your summer so far? Mine has been good, I suppose.  I've talked with Mrs. Greenly a bit, and I believe that Gwen will get good medical care in America.  Mrs. Greenly is full of support and encouragement for her, and she's been writing to me quite often.  _

_            Evelyn says to say Happy Birthday, and sorry that she's not exactly fit to write a letter right now.  The baby is almost due!  It's going to be a boy, named Austin.  I was actually wondering, Harry, if you might be interested in being his Godfather?  It's okay if you don't want to, of course, but we'd really like it if you want to.  Evelyn got Calista to be the godmother, and we couldn't think of anyone else more perfect for the job than you.  Of course, this means that if anything happens to Evelyn and I, you might get the care of Austin, if you were of age and out of school.  Just think about it, okay, Harry?  Well, I have to go.  Evelyn needs me.  Have a wonderful birthday!_

_-Remus_

            Attached to the letter was a small package.  Harry opened it to see a chained golden necklace, with rubies encrusted into it.  There was another note, in Evelyn's handwriting.  

            _Harry- this used to be your father's necklace that he wore all the time.  It was a family heirloom, and he boasted that it made him more powerful.  Anyway, he gave this to Lily on their one year anniversary of starting to go out.  She absolutely loved it, and never took it off.  She was actually very possessive sometimes.  Anyway, when you were found after your parents' murder, for some reason you were wearing it.  Lily had never put it on you before that, as far as Sirius and Remus remembered.  Unfortunately, Calli and I didn't know you yet.  But Sirius took it, as Hagrid had taken it off of Harry and put it near Lily's body.  He brought it to Remus before he was sent to Azkaban, and Remus didn't really remember it.  I recognized it at once when I was searching the attic a few weeks ago and we've decided to give it to the person it belonged to.  Happy birthday, Harry!  Oh, wait, before I forget.  On each of the rubies, if you look closely, there's an engraved symbol.  All of the rubies spell out "I am with you now forever- never fear for we're together."  Happy birthday!_

_Love, Evelyn and Remus_

            Harry examined the necklace.  I am with you now forever- never fear, for we're together.  As he looked closely, he saw that there were almost fifty tiny emeralds encrusted into the gold, which looked and felt quite real.  He smiled and threw it over his neck, pulling his shirt over it.  He then proceeded to open the rest of his gifts and letters.  Ron had gotten him a new type of Honeydukes Chocolate, Tonks had sent him a Wizarding Wireless Network radio.  

            Harry looked at it, impressed.   The Weasley twins sent him a murky brown T-Shirt that read on the front "Since this shirt looks like poo," and on the back, "I'll beat the shirt out of you- with my products from WWW!"  Then, in finer print, it said the address at which Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes could be found. Harry chuckled and cast the shirt aside.  Hermione had sent him a large volume on the wizarding government in England.  He laid it aside and looked longingly at his wand.  

            If only he could do one bit of magic… ah, well.  He put the thought away into the back of his mind.  He decided to get out his new radio and play it at a low volume.  A pop song by Celestina Warbeck was playing at the moment.  Harry didn't exactly care for it much, and he turned the bright purple dial.  Now a band was playing that he'd never heard of.  When the song ended, he noted that it was played by The Wands.  _Nice name,_ thought Harry, chuckling.  He fell asleep shortly and was awoken the next morning by a low roar of his Uncle's from downstairs.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Sorry it's short!  I probably won't be able to update for a week, until my AP exam is finally over, but review anyway and I will make it really long!  And pay close attention, people!  Every detail will matter in this story!  Lol.  

**Jinglez**


	2. Chapter 2 i'm too tired to think of a cr...

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews!  Here is the chapter, hope ya like!  Oh, and…

**This chapter is dedicated to Lil-angel-chik!  And last chapter was dedicated to Dumbledave!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 2:

            Harry jumped up with a start as the voices came into focus.  

            "BOY!" shouted Uncle Vernon, "GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE DOWN HERE THIS MINUTE!"  Harry pulled on a robe and hurried, at full speed down the stairs into view of the front door.  Kingsley Shacklebolt and Calista stood, along with Lenore.  

            "Morning, Harry," said Lenore in a sickeningly calm and falsely-happy voice. 

            "Boy!" yelled Vernon, turning a deep shade of puce, "WHAT is another one of your kind doing here?  I will NOT be having another one living here!"  Aunt Petunia nodded piteously beside him, though she looked almost in awe of Lenore.  Dudley stood to the side, gaping at her.  He obviously didn't remember Lenore, and, if he did, he didn't remember that he was related to her.  

            "Er… Harry," began Calista, "Why didn't you tell your Aunt and Uncle about Lenore?"

            "I forgot," lied Harry unconvincingly.  

            "Forgot?  FORGOT?" yelled Vernon stomping his foot.  "I WILL NOT HAVE HER IN THE HOUSE!"  

            "Please, Sir," said Kingsley.  "If the issue is money, we have funds to pay enough for Lenore to stay the week…"  

            "No, no, no," said Aunt Petunia, shaking her head.  "L-look at her!  She looks exactly like… and he… that awful boy… NO!  I am not having them back here!"

            "Who?" ventured Calista.  

            "LILY AND JAMES!" yelled Petunia, picking up a vase and hurling it at Lenore.  But Kingsley's Auror instincts reacted immediately, and a shield blocked the vase before it was halfway across the room.  Harry angrily reached for his wand.  

            "Don't you ever hurt-" he began, but Calista interrupted him.  

            "Never, ever, _ever _insult Lily and James Potter in front of me," she whispered in a murderous voice.  Petunia ran for cover behind Vernon, who glared at her.  "If you ever utter one more syllable of disrespect to any of my best friends OR their children and cousins… you won't be recognizable before you can say 'oops.'  Got it?"  Petunia nodded her horse-like neck slowly.  "Thank you."  

            "Now, are you going to take in the girl who has only you for family in the world?  Or are we going to have to call Mad-Eye Moody?" asked Calista, taking out her wand and lazily tapping it on her hand in a rhythmic pattern.  

            Petunia and Vernon exchanged dark looks, and Harry made eye contact with Lenore, whose emerald eyes were flashing as if reflecting fire.  Harry backed up a stair, and glared at Dudley, who was still staring at Lenore.  

            "Fine," said Vernon finally, eyes darting around the room.  "But after this week, she's out.  Both her and _him_," he spat at Harry.  "Forever!  And they're not coming back, no matter what.  Understood?"  Calista laughed, and Vernon looked very unnerved.  

            "My dear Muggle, it is not exactly for you to set the terms, now, is it?  I actually believe that—"  Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  The color drained from the Dursleys' faces.  Kingsley opened it.  Harry froze.  It was his Uncle's boss from work.  

            "Hi, there, Dursley; Petunia; Dudley.  Nice day, isn't it?  Do you mind if I come in for a moment?"

            "Oh-" stuttered Vernon.  "Of- of course!  Come right in.  These people are, er-" He paused, trying to find an excuse for their eccentric clothing.  "Salesmen, actually.  We're not supposed to get solicitors in the neighborhood, but the robes they're selling might be good for Halloween, for our young niece, Lenore… she wanted to try some on, for a costume party, and-"  The head of Grunnings just laughed loudly.  

            "Actually, Vernon, I know who they really are.  I didn't know Dudley was one, though.  Never would have thought; you do an excellent job in covering for him while he's away- I came to deliver some screw orders, but now- well, my little son, Christopher, is starting this year.  It was really hard to believe that he was one, you know.  But when they explained and showed us everything, it really made sense. 

            "Will your son be a seventh year?  Maybe he can talk with young Christopher; he looks particularly excited about that game- Quidink, I believe, on brooms, and-"

            "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Vernon, frowning as he turned a steady shade of magenta.  

            "I do," said Dudley loudly.  "Dad- your boss has one of them!" he said, pointing at Harry.  Vernon's boss looked up at him, as if only realizing he was there.  

            "Hi," said Harry to the man, walking down the stairs.  "I don't believe we've met.  Dudley's not the wizard.  I am.  I'm Vernon and Petunia's nephew and have been living with them my whole life.  That's my cousin, Lenore, and that's Calista Black/Wentworth and Kingsley Shacklebolt."

            "So you're the wizard!" exclaimed the man, smoothing his moustache.  "You never told me about a nephew, Dursley!"

            "Er…" said Uncle Vernon, as if he was roasting on the spot.   "We didn't want to call attention- the er… code of secrecy, you know?"  The man nodded.

            "Aye, that'll be hard, I suppose.  Marigold's dreadfully upset about him leaving us, but if he's really a wizard… "  He turned to Calista and Kingsley.  "So you're wizards then?"

            "I'm a witch," said Calista, raising her eyebrows.  

            "Of course, of course!" said the man, laughing jovially.  "Are either of you in that government thing?  A man came for the demonstration- from the Ministry or something.  Name of Lysander Wentworth, I believe…"

            "My brother," said Calista vaguely.  "I haven't seen the idiot since he resurfaced.  Git.  He's in the Ministry now?" she asked Kingsley.  He nodded.  

            "Joined a few weeks ago, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.  He's in the Office of Education.  He goes around to Muggle families, explaining about why their child's going to Hogwarts.  Mind you, Arthur wasn't too keen on hiring him; but under veritaserum he said that he had no idea where he'd been the past sixteen years, plus we needed someone for the job."  Calista nodded.  

            "Bloody git knows what he's been doing…"

            "So that man was your brother?" asked Vernon's boss, impressed. Calista nodded.  

            "Unfortunately…"

            "I thought he seemed like a very nice… er, wizard…"  Calista just smiled at the rather pompous man.  

            "Quite," she said.  She then turned to Lenore and Harry and said quite loudly, "So I suppose Kingsley and I had best be on our ways… Happy birthday, you two!"  She then smiled widely and turned to Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.  "So you're sure you don't mind young Lenore staying with you, as you're her _only_ living relatives?"  Her eyes darted to Vernon's boss before she continued, "And without payment of any sorts?"  Vernon smiled insanely, though his eyes flashed with uncontrollable anger.  

            "Of course!" he boomed.  "The more the merrier, I say, eh, McCaughey?" he asked to his boss, grinning.  "Petunia?"

            "Of- of course," she stuttered.  "Our home is your home… _dear._"  Lenore smiled graciously.  

            "Oh, thank you so much, Auntie and Uncle!  I know we'll get along wonderfully!  And now that Harry and I are legally allowed to do magic out of school, we can have such fun showing you all of our studies, no?  I appreciate this so much!"  Lenore ran up to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and gave them big hugs, the latter looking as if he was about to throw up and the former looking disgusted, as if she'd been contaminated.

            "Well, nice to meet you, Mr. McCaughey," said Kingsley formally, shaking the man's hand once more.  He then turned to the Dursley's.  "So what are you doing to celebrate Lenore and Harry's birthday?"

            "Err," said Vernon, "We are going to, er… what was it again, Petunia?"

            Petunia gave her husband a scandalized look and then looked in fright to the witches and wizards in the room.  "We were going to have a nice… family dinner, with the six of us, you know…"  

            "Indeed," said Calista, an eyebrow raised.  "Well, come, Shacklebolt.  Harry; Lenore- you call us immediately if you need anything at all.  As you know, my godson-" she smiled for a moment- "is due the day after tomorrow, so I'll be with Remus and Evelyn, and though I'll be staying with the emotional rollercoaster, I'm sure Remus and anyone else around will be more than happy to help with any… disturbances."  

            "Bye, everyone; nice to meet you," said Kingsley, before opening the door.  

            "Bye!" said Calista, grinning.  

            "Bye; so nice to meet you—" began Vernon's boss before Calli smiled and shut the door.  A moment later two loud pops erupted the silence and Harry knew that they had disapparated.  

            The scene that would greet a person as they walked into the entrance hall at the moment was quite amusing; a tall, tousle-haired boy stood grinning on the stairs in a scarlet bathrobe which had a lion embroidered onto it.  Several stairs down stood a girl with long brown soft curls, with very prominent emerald eyes fixed with the boy's emerald eyes above her.  One might even think they were trying to read each other's minds.  At the bottom of the stairs and a few feet into the house stood a very large teenager, who looked as if he could be a whale.  He was gazing fixedly at the girl above him, as his hand rested on a cupboard door which held no remnants of the boy who had once watched as spiders scuttled across the floor as he longingly wished to be anywhere _but_ inside that closet.  Next to the whale-boy stood an almost equally-large man, with a beefy, discoloured neck and maroon face.  His eyes were flashing angrily at the two teenagers on the stairs.  In front of him stood a tall, thin woman with her hands upon her hips as she looked between the door in fright, the boy on the stairs, in dislike, and the girl in reverent awe.  The last person in the room stood smiling like an idiot, completely oblivious to all going on around him and the silence engulfing the house.  

            In the kitchen, the rhythmic pump of the dishwasher suddenly stopped.  The smiling man broke the silence.  "Well, Vernon, I suppose I'll be off.  Lovely people, they were that were just here.  I can't believe that my son's a wizard!  How did you take it with young Harry, here?"  Vernon laughed uncomfortably.  

            "We were beside ourselves!" he said in a cheerful voice finally.  McCaughey laughed and patted Mr. Dursley on the back.  

            "Well, do you mind if I drop my son over later; he'd really like to meet some older students, I should think… would it be all right?  Petunia?"

            "Oh, of course!" said Petunia.  "We'd love to have him!"

            "Well, then that's settled.  Wonderful to see you again, Petunia; Dudley.  And nice meeting you, Harry and Lenore!"  Lenore smiled.

            "It was a pleasure, Mr. McCaughey.  Let me dhow you to the door."  She walked down three stairs and opened the door widely.  "Bye!  Nice meeting you!"  As soon as he walked out, Lenore closed the door loudly.  The house was deathly quiet for a second.  Thirty seconds.  One minute… Then-

            "Get.  Upstairs.  NOW!" thundered Uncle Vernon.  "Go- before I hurt you- NOW!"  Harry and Lenore thundered upstairs and dashed into Harry's room, bursting with laughter.  

            "That- was- so- funny!" wheezed Lenore, as she rolled around on the floor.  Harry grinned once they both finally stopped laughing.  

            "Hey, Lenore."  Lenore smiled and jumped up to give Harry a hug.  

            "What's up, Potter?"  Harry rolled his eyes as Lenore stood up and began walking around the room.  She stopped at the birthday packages.  "OH!  Harry, I have a present for you!" she exclaimed, spinning around as if looking for something.

            "Lenore, where's your trunk?"

            She gasped.  "Oh, no…"

            "What?" asked Harry, concerned.  

            "It's in my pocket!  Calli was supposed to make it bigger when we got here, but we all forgot… and my poor little kitten's in here and everything!" She dug a small cage from her pocket and a small meow emitted from it.  Her face contorted with worry.  "It's okay, Flounder, sweetie!  I'll get you to your normal size soon…"  She turned to Harry.  "Do you think I can use my wand, just once?  I mean, Calli and Kingsley Apparated!"  Harry nodded.  

            "I see what you mean, but I'm getting a bad feeling about it… let's just wait until we Owl someone and ask, okay?"  Lenore sighed.  

            "Where's your Gryffindor bravery?"

            "You mean my Gryffindor stupidity?" asked Harry.  Lenore pushed him playfully.  

            "Anyway, Gin told me to tell you that she's on 'Owl Restriction,' meaning she's grounded and wants to deliver your present personally anyway, and that she loves you."  Harry smiled.  

            "Fair enough, I suppose…"

            "And I'll have to give you your present when my things are un-shrunk.  I loved your present, Harry!  It's in my trunk, of couse.  But I never knew that my mom and Remus like, liked each other once!  Isn't that weird?" Harry nodded again.  "And that candy was good!  But, besides that, have you heard from Hermione for your birthday?"  Harry frowned.  Come to think of it, he hadn't, but he'd forgotten amidst all of the other cards and packages.  Hermione never forgot to send a note to keep studying and happy birthday, and some other useless information about Hogwarts… 

            "Actually, I haven't, come to think about it," said Harry.  "Have you?" Lenore frowned and her freckles scrunched together.  

            "No, I didn't!  And I sent her an Owl the day before yesterday concerning some… issues, and she never Owled back!"

            "Do you think she's okay?" asked Harry worriedly.  He began pacing the room.  

            "I'm sure she's not hurt or anything," began Lenore tentatively.  "Let's just write an Owl to Lupin now."  Harry nodded and read as Lenore scribbled onto a spare piece of parchment.  

            _Dear Remus-_

_Hi!  It's Lenore and Harry.  We just wanted to know if we could do one spell, since my trunk and cat are shrunk at the moment, as Calli and I forgot about it when we got here.  Also, we were worried about Hermione, as we haven't heard from her and she isn't answering our letters… could you maybe see if she's okay?  How is Evelyn?  Tell everyone we said hi!  _

_Sincerely, _

_Lenore Tatiana Felkes and _

_Harry James Potter_

            Harry frowned looking at the parchment before she tied it up happily and began attaching it to Hedwig's leg.  She had come back late this morning.  "Bye, Hedwig!" said Lenore cheerily.  

            "Bye, girl," said Harry, petting her feathers for a moment before turning to Lenore.  "'Nore, why'd you put our middle names?"  Lenore smiled and shrugged before plopping down on Harry's bed.  

            Harry sat next to her and watched as Hedwig flew out of sight.  "So, where have you been?" he finally asked his cousin, who had been filing her nails.  She looked up.  

            "You'd freak out," she said, grinning.  

            "No, I wouldn't!" protested Harry.  "Just tell me, I mean, it wasn't like you were staying with Death Eaters…"  Lenore looked down and bit her lip.  

            "Wait a moment," said Harry.  "You didn't," he said darkly.  "Is Dumbledore out of his MIND?  He put you in with Death Eaters?  Why?"

            "Wait, Harry-" protested Lenore; "Let me explain, not technically…"

            "Technically?" he asked blankly.  "WHAT do you mean?"   She scowled.  

            "Calm down.  Okay; I stayed with the Zabini's."

            "You stayed with the Zabini's," repeated Harry unbelievingly.  

            "More like I stayed with Blaise," corrected Lenore.  "And Draco was there as well.  Blaise's parents weren't there and he just said that his girlfriend would be staying with him…  anyway, his parents were due back today, which was why I had to leave and Draco and Blaise left to stay with Snape…"  

            "They're with Snape?" asked Harry. "I actually feel bad for Slytherins!" Lenore scowled and her eyes suddenly filled with tears.  "What is it?" he asked immediately.  "Did I say anything?"

            "N-not exactly," said Lenore, wiping a tear off her face and trying not to blink.  "It's just that Tabby's gone.  She was there, too.  But she and her Mom and sister left this morning, for America…"

            "It's okay; you'll still get to see her and stuff."  

            "No, Harry; I feel horrible…"

            "Why?" asked Harry.

            "Because I asked if I could go with her, and I'm so glad that her mom said no now, but I wasn't thinking… " 

            "It's okay, Lenore… really, nobody will hold it against you, okay?"  She nodded miserably.  

            "All right.  I feel stupid now.  Wanna go downstairs?"  Harry raised his eyebrow.  

            "Are you sure that would be quite a good idea?"  Lenore looked doubtful for a moment.  

            "No.  You're absolutely—"  Suddenly there was a loud knock at the door.  Harry exchanged a dark look with Lenore.  "Who is it?" she called out tentatively.  

            "Dudley," grunted a voice.  Lenore turned to Harry.  

            "The cousin?" she mouthed.  Harry nodded, rolling his eyes.  

            "What do you want?" he asked harshly.  The door creaked open and Dudley poked in his rather large head.  

            "I was just wondering who _you_ were," he said, nodding at Lenore.  Lenore looked at Harry, eyebrows raised.  Harry grinned.  

            "This, Big D, is my second cousin… and yours."  Dudley's mouth dropped open and he walked into the room.  

            "But I thought you had no other family," he accused.  

            "So did I, or I would never have come here, would I have?  But Lenore is more distant, plus she's from the United States.  So I suppose it never occurred to them…"

            "Oh," said Dudley stupidly.  

            "So bye bye!" said Lenore sarcastically, waving a hand.  

            Dudley ignored her and walked over to Hedwig's cage.  "Where's the owl?  What's it for anyway?"      

            "Hedwig is delivering a letter to one of my Dad's old best friends, who happens to be a werewolf," said Harry vaguely.  Dudley stepped back in fright.  

            "B-but werewolves don't exist."

            "Then how do I know one?" asked Harry pointedly.  Dudley muttered something under his breath. 

            "That's what I thought," said Harry, eyes narrowed.  But suddenly a tapping came at the window.  Harry frowned.  

            "That's odd," said Lenore, climbing over the bed to the window and opening it.  "How did Lupin reply so quickly?  What was he doing so close to us?"

            Harry walked over to Hedwig and held out his arm, undoing the parchment.  "I know- where could he be?"  Hedwig hooted as if trying to tell Harry.  He opened up the letter and scanned it quickly.  

            _Harry and Lenore-_

_Evelyn's good.  I am too, actually.  I will be over in a few hours to fix Lenore's trunk and cat; really- it isn't a problem.  Now, about Hermione.  She isn't exactly in a situation where she can write a letter… We know where she is, and I can assure you that she and her family are completely safe.  They are actually probably more safe then if they weren't where they are.  She isn't in England, but that's all I'm saying right now.  She is FINE and you will see her before the summer is over.  I think that's about it, and I had best get back to work.  Have a great birthday._

_-Remus _

"Not in the situation to write a letter?" repeated Lenore, echoing Harry's thoughts.  

            "I think I actually- I don't know, but I might have some information," said Dudley suddenly.  

A/N: AP TEST FINISHEDDDDD! YAY!  I think I might've gotten a 4; I'll let ya know in July.  And does ANYONE know about poultry distribution in the United States?  I have no idea how this has to do with Human Geography though.  Anyways, thanks so much to all my reviewers, both new and old!  WOW is all I can say!  17 for one chapter must be a record for me!  *Does happy dance* Lol.  Okay, there's chapter two.  Make sure to review!  More reviews=more updates!  Oh, and I will start giving shout-outs to all reviewers no matter what next chapter!  

R~E*V~I*E~W

-*Jinglebellz*-


	3. Chapter 3: Dudley's helpful advice

A/N: Hiya!  Thanks so much for all of the reviews; it is very appreciated.  Well, not much to say, just read and review!

Chapter 3:

            "You know something?" asked Harry incredulously to his cousin.  "What could you possibly know about this?"  Dudley stood there stupidly for a moment.  

            "Fine, then.  If you don't want to know, I won't tell you!"  He began to storm from the room, but Lenore stopped him.  

            "Dudley, wait!"  He stopped and turned around, hand on the doorknob.  "Please," pleaded Lenore.  "What do you think you know about this?  Are other people missing or something?"

            Dudley nodded, and Hedwig hooted loudly from the cage.  "Yes."  Harry put down the letter and sat down, looking at Dudley carefully.  

            "Dudley, would you tell us what you know?  But this had better not be a joke or anything- this is important!  If you aren't telling the truth, be warned, I will-"

            "D-don't point that thing at me!" shouted Dudley, frightened, staring at Harry's raised wand.

            "Promise," said Harry darkly.  

            "Fine!  Fine!  I promise I won't lie.  This is only what I've heard- but I can't guarantee that it's all correct, you know…" said Dudley indignantly, taking his hand off of the door and sitting in a chair next to the desk.  

            "Okay," said Harry resignedly.  "I get it.  Tell us what you think you know."

            Dudley nodded in understanding.  This had to be the most cooperative he'd ever been.  "But first I need you to answer some of my questions."  Harry sighed angrily.  There was always a catch.  

            "Fine," said Lenore calmly.  "What do you need us to tell you?"

            Dudley started immediately, without preface of any sort.  "Who's Voldemort?"  Harry and Lenore exchanged helpless looks, as parents would after a child asks where babies come from.  

            _"Harry!  How do we answer that?" _asked Lenore helplessly inside of Harry's head.

            _"I'll take this one, 'Nore… I have some more knowledge of it than you.  And maybe it could help him in some weird way."  _

"Dudley," he said out loud, looking at his cousin.  "Voldemort is a very evil and powerful wizard.  He wants to take over the world, and kill all non-pureblood people.  He tries to kill everyone who goes against him.  He killed my parents, and tried to kill me, but my Mum had saved me by dying for me, and the house was ruined and Voldemort disappeared.  However, he resurfaced in my fourth year because of my parent's old best friend who betrayed them to Voldemort, tried to kill me again, but I got away.  He's been gaining strength ever since then."

            "Oh," said Dudley stupidly.  "How'd you escape all those times?"

            "In my first year Voldemort's host body was killed again by the protection my mother gave me.  In my second year I faced a memory of his younger self and killed a basilisk and the memory.  In my fourth year, I was just lucky enough to reach the portkey in time…"

            "I see.  What's a portkey?"

            Harry sighed.  "Dudley, I really don't think we have the time for-"

            "Harry," cut in Lenore.  "We can at least answer his questions.  Dudley, a portkey is a transportation device Wizards use to get to other places.  They touch it at the time it activates, and a moment later they're in the place it was connected to."  Dudley frowned for a moment before nodding.

            "Right.  Now what's a… a… Mungle?"

            "A muggle?" asked Harry, eyebrows raised.

            "Yeah, that's it," said Dudley.  Harry sighed.  He was so thick!

            "A Muggle is a non-wizard or witch.  Someone with no magical abilities."

            "All right.  Just a few more.  What is Gryffi..thing and Slytherin and Rabenclaw and Huffledork?"

            "Who said Huffledork?" asked Lenore angrily.  "How mean!  I can't imagine anyone who'd say that; especially with some Hufflepuffs who were living there!"  Harry ignored Lenore.  

            "Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw are the four houses people are sorted into at Hogwarts.  Gryffindors are known for bravery; Hufflepuffs for loyalty, though people think that they're kind of dim-witted; Ravenclaws for intelligence, and Slytherins for cunning.  All the dark wizards are Slytherins."  Dudley nodded.

            "That's about all, I suppose.  What are you?" he asked Harry.

            "Lenore and I are both Gryffindors."  

            "Oh," said Dudley.  

            "Now what do you know?" asked Lenore.  "What's happened?  Where could Hermione be?"

            "Well," began Dudley, furrowing his brow in concentration, "during winter break, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, who I think are quite nice, even though my parents think they're freaks, were saying that they would be taking Herm-whatever, to Egypt over the summer, and Egypt is where this thing is happening right now.  A pyramid that was open for show, somehow locked itself up, and there were at least a hundred people inside.  No one can supposedly communicate with the outside world, and nobody outside can get in. 

            "There are people in there from at least twenty different countries, and there are the workers and everything.  It's been on the news every day.  People have tried to blast it open, or use a drill, but nothing is working!  Not even this expensive drill made out of diamonds.  They don't know if the people inside are even alive.  All of the cameras have stopped working as well."

            "What's a camera?" asked Lenore.  

            "This thing Muggles use for moving pictures," said Harry quickly.  

            "Oh," she said.  

            "Is that all?" asked Harry to Dudley.  He nodded.  

            "Thank you so much," said Lenore seriously.  She turned to Harry, eyes wide, before looking back to Dudley.  "If you want you can hang out with us for awhile; but you may not know what we're talking about."  

            "Er," said Dudley, looking towards the door, "I'm going out to tea… but maybe I'll come back tomorrow."

            "Still beating up ten year olds?" asked Harry.

            "Not since Mark Evans ended up on a roof the first day of summer… I think he's one of you.  Scared the hell out of Piers and them.  See you later," he finished, about to leave the room.

            "Wait!" said Harry loudly.  "That little ten year old ended up on a roof when you were chasing him?"  Dudley nodded.  "His last name is Evans?" asked Harry again.  Dudley sighed exasperatedly.

            "_Yes_, but why do you care?"

            "Because Evans was our mothers' maiden name!" said Harry pointedly.  Dudley's eyes widened. 

            "Oh!  Do you think- do you think he's actually related to us?" he asked questioningly.  

            "I'm going to find out," said Harry, ready to go downstairs and question his Aunt.  

            "But he and his family are traveling abroad…"

            "Oh," said Harry, sighing in defeat.  "We could still find out, though…"

            "Wait," said Lenore.  "Do you know if we could find a list of the people trapped in Egypt?" she directed towards Dudley.  He nodded.  

            "The internet, I suppose."

            "What's that?" asked Harry.  (This is still 1997)

            "It's pretty new," said Dudley.  "Follow me."  He left the room into the narrow hallway and turned into his bedroom, sitting in front of his computer screen as he turned it on.  "There's tons of things you can find on it- it's pretty amazing."  

            Harry was tempted to say that 'amazing' was a pretty big word for Dudley's vocabulary, but decided against it.  After all, he was being nice for once.  When the computer booted up and Dudley signed into the internet, he typed into a search engine "list of people trapped in Egyptian pyramid- 1997."  A list of links popped up, and Dudley clicked one.  A large list of names stood on the computer screen.  

            "Look for names you recognize," Lenore told Harry.  Harry nodded, starting to scan the list.  He spotted the Grangers almost immediately.  

            "Look, 'Nore- There's Hermione…"  Lenore looked over and nodded.  

            "Harry!  There's that Evans kid you were talking about!"  Sure enough, Mark Evans was listed under the names of his parents.  He continued through, seeing at least three families of Muggle-born students.  

            "Something's not right," he said, shaking his head.  

            "Harry!" said Lenore suddenly.  "I know them!  That's Asher's family.  That's Asher!  Oh my goodness- but they're all dead!  How-?"

            "What?" asked Harry, looking to where Lenore was pointing.  "Who's Asher?"

            "Mine and Tabby's other best friend- Harry!  He died!  He died in a terrible attack before I even came here- Oh.  My.  So did she!  That's Bree.  I sort of knew her; she was in the dormitory next door to mine…  There's another one!"  Harry began to panic.  All of these people who were supposedly dead were listed as being in this pyramid…  Plus many people who were alive.  

            "Look," said Harry quietly.  "The Creevey's.  All of them.  And it says here that at least twenty people there are undocumented, according to Muggle records, anyway.  There must be some other witches and wizards!"  

            "Where- is- Lupin?" asked Lenore calmly but with great vindication.  "He must be, like, right on this street.  How else did he answer our letter so quickly?  And what the hell is he doing here?  Are we being watched or something?"  

            "I don't know," said Harry darkly, peering out of Dudley's window as if by instinct.  "They've had tabs on me the past two summers- I wouldn't put it past them…"

            "What do we do?" asked Lenore worriedly.  "This is scaring me…"      

            "Lupin said they were perfectly safe," said Harry unconfidently.  

            "Are you done with the internet?" asked Dudley tentatively.  "Because I really should be getting to Piers' house… and I don't want to be here for the fireworks."

            "Fireworks?" asked Lenore absentmindedly.  

            "Yeah.  When Dad finds out that a wizard is watching our house."

            "Ah," said Lenore, peeking out through the blinds once more.  "Harry?" she asked a moment later.  "Is it just me, or does that cat look remarkably like Professor McGonagall's Animagus form?"  Harry walked towards the window and peered out to see a very stiff cat sitting on Uncle Vernon's car, looking pointedly at another cat, which was one of Arabella Figg's, in the garden below it.  

            "That's McGonagall," sighed Harry.  He was almost positive it was her.  He vaguely wondered if Mrs. Figg's cats were all witches or wizards in disguise, but the thought fled from his mind as he heard a very loud succession of people Apparating into the yard below, all of them in black cloaks.  

Thank you to all who reviewed chapter 2!

Pixielax06- you won't have to wait long for a small death eater fight!  Glad you like the sequel so far! : )

Dave2001soa- The interesting twist is about to get bigger…

Tsusetsu- I can completely relate to the Ap test thing… sorta; this was my first as I am a Freshman, but still… : (  

Lil-angel-chik- Thanks!

Daphnemand14 (Larka)- OMG!  I am having like two end of course tests on my b-day this year too! It's very sad…

Rachael- I'll try to update sooner!  My friend spells her name the same way you do and I've never really seen anyone else with it spelled like that… tres cool.

Potterunlished- I'm glad you like how I'm involving the Dursley's!

Dumbledave- I wish I knew about poultry in the US.  Lol.  Thanks for reviewing!

Potter-mad-1- Ha.  I do have pretty bad cliffies, huh?  Sorry, but I can never help it!

Logan- Thanks for reviewing!  I'm glad you like it.

Nightblade-advanced- Thanks!  Haha; I would've liked to see their faces too!

Fal- Thanks!

Daphnemand14 (Hepsa)- Merci mucho!  (Thank you very much!) Lol.

Gochan Son- The baby will be here either in chapter 4 or 5.

REVIEW!  :-D

Jinglez


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Perkins' Secret

A/N: Read and Review!  Enjoy the chapter!  :-D

            Harry's stomach dropped to the bottom of his stomach.  There were about eight or so death eaters standing around outside, all in black hooded coats.  The cat, or Professor McGonagall, narrowed its eyes and darted across the lawn and seemed to be talking with one of Mrs. Figg's cats, who Harry recognized as 'Pumpkin.' 

            "Harry?" asked Lenore quietly.  "I'm beginning to feel a bit insecure.  I thought the reason I came here was because I'd be safer?"   Harry laughed in a hollow voice. 

            "Am I ever safe?" he asked.  "Well, they know I'm here, but the real question is, can they get in?"

            "They probably don't know that McGonagall and Lupin are here," reasoned Lenore. 

            "True," said Harry, as he studied the figures below.  One of them was most definitely Lucius Malfoy- there was no mistaking the pale hair.  And was that Bellatrix Lestrange?  But she had gone to Azkaban last year… but ever since the dementors left, it was probably quite easy for anyone to escape, which was not a very comforting thought.  The Death Eaters were sort of huddled together at the moment.  Harry moved away from the blinds, which flapped shut, and grasped his wand.  "Ready?" he asked Lenore.

            "Ready fro what?" asked Dudley.  "What's outside?  Let me see!  Dad's going to be so mad if it's more of _your_ kind, you know…"

            "Well, Big D, we don't exactly want these particular people of 'our kind' as you so nicely put it, here.  So we have to go outside and fight.  See you later," said Lenore offhandedly.  She then turned to Harry.  "So are we flooing somewhere, you think?"  Harry arched his eyebrows. 

            "Floo?  Where from, though?  This is a Muggle house." 

            "But doesn't that squib woman live near here?" asked Lenore, frowning.  "Can't we go from her house?"

            "No; no," said Harry thoughtfully.  "She lives three streets over; we'd never make it before being blown into smithereens."  Harry watched as Lenore paced over to the window and looked outside. 

            "Harry?"

            "Yes?" he asked, thinking as quickly as possible.  How were they going to get out?  They at least had to stall until Remus or McGonagall brought in reinforcements… But what if Remus wasn't near here, and he'd just somehow replied very quickly?  What if that cat was just a cat and not McGonagall?  His stomach swooped.  They were in trouble! 

            "Like… well, the Death Eaters, like, aren't outside anymore."  Suddenly the house was too quiet.  Harry paused. 

            "Don't move!" he whispered urgently.  He turned to Dudley.  "Are your parents home?" he asked.  He didn't care for them at all, but he wouldn't like their deaths on his conscience if Death Eaters were in the house. 

            "No," whispered Dudley loudly. ("Shh!" hissed Lenore.)  "They went out on a drive in the new car…"  Harry nodded.  Suddenly, a voice floated up the stairs. 

            "Wittle baby Potty… where are you?" cackled an all too familiar voice.  Harry gripped his wand and hatred and started towards the door.

            "No!" said Lenore, stopping him.  "We need to get away, you idiot!  Don't go chasing them!"  She nervously bit her fingernails.  Suddenly, she looked excited, as if an idea had popped into her mind.  "Dudley!" she whispered.

            "What?" he asked fearfully. 

            "Do you have a black cloak with a hood?"  He thought slowly and then nodded. 

            "I think so… As a matter of fact, yes I actually do.  But I'm nto telling you why…"

            "Good.  I don't want to know," scoffed Lenore.  "But where is it?"  Dudley opened up his closet and sifted it out."

            "Great!" whispered Lenore.  "And it goes past your ankles… Okay, put it on, and put on the hood. 

            "Why?" asked Dudley impatiently. 

            "DO you want to live?"

            Dudley nodded and pulled the cloak over himself.  "Good; good," whispered Lenore. 

            "Suddenly, Harry's heart began pounding very hard.  Bellatrix was in his room, next door."

            "Come out Potter!" he heard her saying.  "I know you're in here… no need to be afraid.  We won't hurt you.  Much."  She laughed coldly.

            "Dudley," said Lenore frantically.  "Go out there, and pretend to be Goyle.  Say that you looked in here and 'the boy' isn't here.  Then say you're going to look around outside of the house.  When you get outside, walk normally to the corner.  Then, take off that cloak and run as fast as you can to Mrs. Figg's house!  She'll understand… tell her what  happened.  Can you do this?  It's the only way you'll live.  We can Apparate."  Harry was struck by Lenore's brilliant idea.  How could she come up with something like that?

            Dudley nodded.  "Are you sure it won't get me killed or something?" he asked.  "What about my computer?" he then demanded. 

            "Dudley!  DO you want to live?" demanded Harry quietly.  Dudley nodded sullenly.  "The go!"  Dudley nodded again.

            "We'll probably see you tonight, if they take you to Headquarters," said Lenore.  "Good luck, and thanks for your help." 

            "Bye," said Dudley, looking very frightened.  He pulled the hood up. 

            "Go!" hissed Harry.  With that, Dudley exited the room. 

            "Crabbe!  What are you doing in there?  You're supposed to be downstairs!" came Bellatrix's angry voice. 

            "Uh…" stuttered Dudley, "I'm Goyle…"

            "Same thing," said Bellatrix exasperatedly. 

            "Well.. uh, the boy isn't in there.  I checked."

            "Did I ask you?  No.  Get out of my sight before I hex you, you big dolt."

            "Er… all right, then," said Dudley nervously.  "I'll check outside for him…"

            "You do that," said Bellatrix in a mock-patient voice.  "Now OUT!"  The next thing Harry heard was his cousin thundering down the stairs and the front door swinging open.  Lenore opened a blind and peered out of it. 

            "My, he doesn't run very fast," she observed.  "Now where should we Apparate?"  She locked the door apprehensively. 

            "Hogsmeade?" asked Harry; it was the first place that entered his mind.  Lenore nodded.  Suddenly the doorknob rattled. 

            "Avada Kedavra!" yelled a voice.

            "You idiot!" shouted Malfoy, as he hurried upstairs, "You can't get doors to unlock by hitting them with a killing curse!"

            "Goyle said they weren't in there," called Bellatrix. 

            "No I didn't!" came a voice.

            "Then it was Crabbe," she called back.

            "I didn't say that," someone grunted.

            "Just get outside, both of you," hissed Avery.  Harry looked at Lenore. 

            "The Hogwarts gates?" he whispered.  She nodded.  "One… two… THREE!"

            Lenore and Harry both Apparated away as the door flew open. 

            After a huge lurch and a whirl of colors, Harry opened his eyes to find himself where he wanted to be.  Hogwarts magnificently towered behind the lake.  He looked around to see Lenore pop up right beside him. 

            "Hi!" she said happily.  "Whew.  That was close!"

            "I know," said Harry seriously.  "Too close.  Thank Merlin we made it out… who knows what could've happened."

            "Yeah," sighed Lenore.  "But we should get in touch with some Order members soon, don't you think?"  Harry nodded. 

            "You're completely right.  But do you want to get a Butterbeer or something first?" 

            "Yeah," said Lenore.  "That sounds great.  Er… do you have any money on you, per chance?"  Harry sighed. 

            "Of course not… Ah, well.  I suppose we should Floo to the Burrow or somewhere?"  Lenore nodded.  They started walking towards the center of the village.  The scenery was quite nice in mid-summer.  The climate was actually quite warm, and, though it was rather moist as well, it was very nice compared to the bitter temperatures of their winter visits. 

            "Wait," said Harry suddenly.  "Maybe we should just go to Hagrid's and Floo from there…"

            "Is his hut connected to the Network?" asked Lenore thoughtfully.

            Harry shrugged.  "Dunno.  But we should probably go there anyway; it might be safest." 

            "Okay then," said Lenore.  "I just want to get out quickly.  Is it just me or does the village seem a bit… empty?"  Harry looked around.  Sure enough, there was hardly a sole in sight.  He squinted towards the shops, which were a pretty good distance away.  There were only about five people that Harry could even see, and all of them were nearly running. 

            "IS SOMETHING WRONG?" called Lenore.  "WHY IS EVERYONE RUNNING?"

            Several people glanced their way, but only one answered.  "WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?  DO YOU KNOW HOW UNSAFE IT IS, WITH ALL OF THE ATTACKS GOING ON?  GO HOME, AND LOCK YOUR DOORS!"  The woman that had yelled then scurried away.  Harry and Lenore exchanged uneasy glances.  They walked for a minute in silence, before Lenore's voice found its way into Harry's head. 

            _"Harry?"_ she asked.

            _Yeah?_ He replied. 

            _"Don't look now… but is it just me, or is that orange cat next to you following us?"_  Harry immediately looked down.  _"You idiot!__  Keep looking ahead!  Don't let it know you're suspicious…"  _

_            Sorry,_ replied Harry.  He looked at the cat again from the corner of his eyes.  It was orange and fluffy, and looked very familiar, though Harry had no idea why.  It was staring cautiously at Harry and Lenore and was avidly following them.  _Yes, definitely suspicious,_ thought Harry to Lenore.  _And it's staring at us!  What do you reckon it is?  Animagus?  Death Eater?_

_            "Probably.  Look at that mark on it's front leg; it looks almost like a Dark Mark…"  _

            _You're right,_ thought Harry, peering inconspicuously at it's white spot on it's arm.  _On three, I'll put it in a body bind.  You grab it and we'll start questioning it._

_            "Why do I have to touch it?"_

_            Just do it, 'Nore.  One… _The cat was still following them, unawares.  _Two…_  It actually had a bright red collar around its neck.  Harry vaguely wondered if it would electrocute them or something.  _Three!_

            "Petrificus Toatlus!" yelled Harry, spinning around quickly.  A bright red light shot at the cat and it it full-on.  It keeled over, hissing angrily.  Harry looked at Lenore, and could tell that she wasn't going to pick it up.

            "Okay, cat," said Harry, sounding stupid.  "Show yourself.  Why are you following us?  Who are you?  Who do you work for?  Come on!  Show yourself!"

            The cat just hissed again and attempted to roll over.  Lenore giggled.  "Tell us who you are or we'll put a tickling charm on you!" she warned.  Harry scowled. 

            "I have no qualms killing a cat," he lied.  "If you don't change into a human this second, say good-bye."  Harry honestly hadn't thought that this would work.  But a moment later, amazingly, the cat slowly began growing, thought it was still in a body-bind. 

            The man it changed into also looked very familiar.  He had dark auburn hair and glasses.  He was tall, Harry could tell.  "Please… I'm on your side; I'm in the Order.  Let me explain, Harry; Lenore!"  Suddenly, Harry's eyes fell upon the Ministry emblem on the man's robes, and he remembered how he knew him.

            "Mr. Perkins?" asked Harry incredulously.  It was Mr. Weasley's friend from the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department!    

            "Oh!  You remember me," said Mr. Perkins, sounding rather relieved.  "Er.. I'll explain, but d'you think you could… you know…"  His eyes motioned down to his body. 

            "How come he's talking?" asked Lenore, disappointed.  "You did the spell wrong, Harry!"  Harry rolled his eyes and lifted the spell, helping Mr. Perkins up. 

            "So you're in the Order?" asked Harry quietly.  The man nodded. 

            "We need proof," whispered Lenore into Harry's ears.  He nodded. 

            "Who owns Headquarters?"

            "You do," said Mr. Perkins.  Harry and Lenore exchanged glances.  Too easy. 

            "What is the screaming portrait of?"

            "The late Mrs. Black," replied Perkins, grinning slightly. 

            "Still too easy," said Lenore.  Harry nodded and then thought of the perfect question. 

            "Who was the traitor last year?"  A Death Eater would probably answer, but an Order member would know that not all of them were told. 

            "I don't know," said Mr. Perkins, looking apprehensive again.  "Were we supposed to know?  When did we find out?  I didn't even know we caught the traitor!"

            "We did," said Harry in an undertone.  "But good.  You weren't supposed to know."  Perkins smiled. 

            "Umm… Mr. Perkins?" asked Lenore.

            "Yes?" he asked. 

            "Er… Why were you a cat?"

            "It's a long story," he sighed. 

            "We have time," said Harry.  They were very close to the lake by now, and Harry sat down on the misty grass.  Lenore and Mr. Perkins sat as well.  Harry watched as the man pulled off his glasses and wiped them off tiredly before replacing them. 

            "Where to start… Okay.  Harry.  When you were placed with the Dursley's, you were given a number of people to guard you, I guess you can say.  Mrs. Figg was one of them, and her house was kind of a Headquarters or something.  Well, I also was one of them.  I could transfigure myself into a cat, of course, and so I acted as one of her pets.  It was a favor to Lily.  I never really knew James, but I was a family friend to the Evans'.  So I helped watch you for a few years, spending some time at Mrs. Figg's or the Dursley's and then going to work.  I also had a family to raise, so I didn't get out there much, but it was often enough.  Of course, after the events of your fourth year, I rejoined the Order immediately, as a low-key member, kind of.  You know, you two never needed to leave the house.  We were all around them.  There were at least two Order members or Aurors for every one of them.  We were all going to blast at once if they found you.  But I volunteered to go follow you, and, well… here we are."

            "Is Dudley okay?" asked Lenore.

            "Yes, yes… and so are the parents.  That was a very good idea, Lenore, by the way.  Oh, and Snape asked me to Legilimens you, but I think I'm not rather up for it at the moment."

            "You're friends with Snape?" asked Lenore skeptically.

            "Acquaintances," said Perkins shortly.  He paused for a moment. 

            "You have a collar on your neck," said Lenore bluntly.  Harry had indeed noticed; it looked quite out of place. 

            "Why does it have all those buttons?" asked Harry.  The red collar was covered in different shaped buttons that were all different colors.  Perkins slowly removed the collar, grinning.  Lenore reached over Harry and started to touch a purple, shiny star.  Perkins' eyes widened.        

            "No!  They're Portkeys!"  But it was too late.  Lenore was touching the button already, and her arm was touching Harry's, and the collar was touching Perkins.  Harry took one quick glance at Perkins again, to see that he looked absolutely horrified. 

A/N:  Sorry for the Cliffie!  I will be updating soon, so make sure to review! Thanks!

Jinglez

Now thanks to ALL who reviewed!

Potterunlished

Tsusetsu

Daphnemand14 (Hespa and Larka J )

Nightblade-advanced

Dumbledave

The one and only smile :-D

Logan

Lil-angel-chik

Aduil Ohtar

Lexi

Thank you so much!  And don't forget… REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: The Pyramid

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews!  They are VERY appreciated!  :-D  Enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 5:

            Harry came to a quick and sudden jolt, falling forward onto the ground, as the portkey stopped abruptly.  He thought wryly that he had been on one too many unknown Portkeys.  Then he panicked for a moment.  Where were they?  What if there were Death Eaters?  He opened his eyes and looked beside himself quickly to be sure that Lenore and Mr. Perkins were both there as well.  They were.  Mr. Perkins was standing up, muttering under his breath, annoyed, and Lenore was looking around anxiously as she twirled a lock of her hair. 

            Harry then took in his surroundings.  They were in a narrow hallway that was composed of ancient blocks of stone.  The hallway was dark, and Harry would have been quite uneasy if Mr. Perkins did not look so calm; annoyed, yes, but not at all panicked. 

            "Mr. Perkins?" asked Lenore after everyone got their bearings, "Where are we?"  But before Mr. Perkins got the chance to answer, a door opened on the end of the long corridor.

            "Harry?" asked a familiar voice that Harry knew right away, before even turning around.  He spun around to be sure, and was surprised beyond words.  It was the very last person he'd have expected! 

            "Hermione?" he asked incredulously.  Hermione grinned and ran towards the trio of newcomers.

            "Oh, Harry!  Lenore!  Wow; Professor Lupin said that you two wouldn't be coming here!  Oh, hi Mr. Perkins!  Anyway, I just heard that a Portkey arrived and one wasn't scheduled, and- oh, no- did something bad happen?  Why are you two here?  Was it another attack?  I thought that Grimmauld Place would still be safer, but maybe not- and—"  Hermione paused, catching her breath. 

            "Calm down, 'Mione!" said Lenore, laughing.  Hermione grinned sheepishly and then threw her arms around each of her friends. 

            "Hey, Hermione," said Harry, laughing, as she hugged him.  He noticed that her hair was even less bushy than last year and she had become quite a bit prettier as well.  She smiled happily as she stepped back from Harry. 

            "Hermione- what exactly are you doing here?" asked Harry finally.  "I heard that you were trapped in that pyramid thing, and we've all been worried sick-"

            Hermione frowned.  "What?" she asked, confused.  "Don't you know?  Didn't Remus tell you?"

            "Tell us what?" asked Lenore.

            "Umm…" said Mr. Perkins, clearing his throat.  "Perhaps I could answer that- but wait.  I need to get in touch with someone.  You two don't mind staying here for a few hours while I settle things, do you?" he asked to Harry and Lenore.  Harry frowned, but shook his head no.

            "We'll wait," offered Lenore.  "It might be kind of… fun here."  Mr. Perkins laughed uneasily. 

            "Right.  Well, I'll be back in a few hours or less.  Talk to you later," he said, starting towards the door through which Hermione entered. 

            "Bye," called Lenore.  The door shut loudly. 

            "What was that all about?" asked Harry questioningly.  Hermione shrugged, but had a slight frown on her lips. 

            "I would like to know the same thing…"  She then looked at Lenore.  "You mean you didn't know where you were coming?  What on earth happened?  Was there an attack?"

            Lenore and Harry exchanged glances.  "It's a long story," said Harry. 

            "Well, apparently, we have time," said Hermione in her business-like way.  "Now let's go somewhere a bit more comfortable.  The pyramid is rather nice, actually.  All these secret rooms.  Come on."

            "We're in the pyramid?" asked Harry, as he and Lenore followed Hermione down the hallway and out the door.  Harry noticed a spider scuttle by on the stone floor. 

            "Of course we are," said Hermione.  "How did you not know?  I want to find out what happened!"  They were now in a circular room with about ten doors in it.  It reminded Harry of another place… it had been over a year since Sirius died.  He stopped for a moment, looking for an exit; any exit.  This was too familiar…

            "Harry?" asked Lenore, concerned.  Harry had a feeling that it wasn't the first time she'd called him.  "Harry, can you hear me?  You're zoning out a bit.  Is something the matter?"

            Harry opened his eyes but the room was beginning to black out.  He heard Hermione gasp.  "Oh, no," she muttered. 

            "What?" asked Lenore.  Harry had the feeling that Hermione mouthed 'later,' or something, because Lenore didn't say anything else.  Harry took a deep breath.  _Fight it,_ he told himself.  _Don't be weak… fight this!  Use Occlumency- anything… happy memory, happy memory- clear your mind…_Suddenly, the room came back into focus.  Harry found that Hermione and Lenore both were very pale, and were gripping him as if he might fall and never get up if they were to let go.  He shook his head slowly. 

            "I'm okay," he said in a voice more bright than his own.  "I'm fine," he repeated.  "Just zoned out, I suppose.  Where are we going?" 

            "You're sure you're quite all right?" asked Hermione tentatively. 

            "I said I'm fine," said Harry, more sharply than he had meant to.  Hermione and Lenore both took a small step backwards.  He took a deep breath.  "Let's go.  Which door, 'Mione?"

            "The one with the duck engraved in the handle," she said without missing a beat.  "It goes to the Atrium, or so we call it… that's the main place people hang out, though it's rather boring, I think.  There are a few hallways off of it with rooms that are pretty much empty- and then the living quarters are off the hallway behind the door with the blue stripe at the bottom."  She pointed to a thin line that looked as if it had almost been bleached or something.  Harry nodded.

            "How many people live here?" he ventured as Hermione opened the "duck" door after muttering a password (We hate Umbridge and live in a Pyramid).  This door led to another small, dimly lit, very wide hallway with five doors.  Hermione walked over to a door that had a crack through the middle and said yet another password.  "I am for The Promotion of Elvish Welfare and Inter-House relationships."  Lenore laughed as the door swung open. 

            "Does everyone have to say that?" she asked.  Hermione grinned sheepishly. 

            "Well, I was one of the first here, and Tonks let me pick some of the passwords.  I admit, they are rather long, some of them, but that will help make sure that the Pyramid is still well-protected."  Harry just laughed.  Hermione eased a little to see that Harry's foul mood didn't stick.

            "Now," said Hermione, as they stepped into a large room that looked like anything but the inside of a pyramid.  Hermione laughed at Harry and Lenore's awestruck faces.  "Surprised?  Well, we fixed up the Pyramid a bit.  Fake windows and everything."  'Fixed it up a bit' was a drastic understatement.  The pyramid looked as if it had had an interior decorator or something.  The walls were painted in various contemporary colors, and fake sunlight poured through the windows on the slanted, high ceiling.  There were big bean bags and cushions littering the fuzzy orange carpet, and there were about twenty circular tables that each had about eight swirly stools placed around them.  Lenore laughed with delight. 

            "This looks like a mixture of a café and a little… comfortable, bean-baggy… place… yeah."  She laughed again.  Harry noticed then that WWN was playing somewhere and looked over at a group of girls who were sitting on cushions and giggling.   Harry did a double-take.  

            "That's Lavender!" he exclaimed.  Hermione tutted. 

            "It's pathetic- they're all I have for company.  "

            Harry suddenly remembered something.  "Did that paper say that all of the Creeveys were alive?" he asked.  Hermione sighed. 

            "None of the families that died before are alive- the Ministry is just feeding the Muggles excuses for their deaths," she said sadly.  "Lavender's family is still dead, also."

            Lenore sighed sadly.  "That must be hard for them."  Suddenly Hermione's eyes lit up. 

            "Lenore!  I just remembered- some people are here that know you!" she began excitedly.  Harry looked at Lenore and saw her eyes light up with a spark of hope. 

            "Asher?" she breathed slowly.  Hermione grinned uncontrollably. 

            "He's here!  Were you two ever dating or something?  He's really anxious to see you- "

            "What about Bree and Aidan?" asked Lenore hopefully.  "They were on the list-"

            Hermione shook her head sadly.  "No-" she began, "I don't think anyone by those names are here…"

            "Oh," said Lenore disappointedly.  She then looked excited once more and looked around the Atrium with anticipation.  "So where's Asher?" she asked. 

            "I'm not sure," said Hermione, frowning.  "He's been hanging out with Lavender a lot, and Parvati and Padma.  They're here too.  So are Dennis and Colin Creevey." 

            "Well let's go ask Lavender," said Lenore happily. 

            "Wait!" said Hermione, frustrated.  "What happened?  How are you here?"

            "We accidentally pressed a portkey," said Lenore, brushing the Death Eater attack completely aside.  Lenore then started across the Atrium towards Lavender. 

            "What?" asked Hermione, turning to Harry as they hurried after Lenore.  "What happened?"

            "Wait, 'Mione," cut in Harry.  "Are only wizards and witches here?"

            "A few half-blood families, no purebloods, two or three Muggle families who weren't supposed to be here, and then just Muggle-borns and their families.  There are tons of people her from other countries; you wouldn't believe it!  There's an International Magical Confederation meeting this week- the Wards are made so select people can Apparate or Portkey in and out- it's like a mega Headquarters, only with not all Order members.  Most of the people here are adults, and there are three hundred total right now; about fifty of those are students and another twenty-five are other children.  Some students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are here, too!  And someone's here from an Egyptian school, and there's a Muggle our age from Kent!  It's so exciting, really- and It's an amazing learning experience; I am so glad that-"

            "Hermione!" said Harry.  "I never knew you liked to talk this much- anyway, there was a death Eater attack at my relatives' house; we Apparated to Hogsmeade, and Perkins found us and we accidentally Portkeyed here.  That's all there is to it, really…"  Hermione gasped. 

            "Death Eaters?  How?  Isn't there some type of protection?"  Harry shrugged. 

            "It's gone now that I'm of age…"  He grinned for a moment and Hermione gasped. 

            "Oh my goodness- I'm so sorry; I lost track of time!  Happy birthday, Harry!  I would have a present, but we can't go shopping, and-"  Harry grinned. 

            "It's fine, 'Mione…"  By this time they had reached Lenore, who was already mid-conversation with Lavender, Parvati, Padma, Colin for some reason, and a boy about Harry's age that he had never seen. 

            "So you know Asher?" asked Lenore impatiently.  Parvati squealed.

            "I can't believe you're best friends with him!  He is so hot…"  Lenore grinned. 

            "I don't _like him_ like him!  We're just best friends; him, Tabby, and I- so where is he?"  Parvati shrugged, as did Lavender and Padma. 

            "I zink zat 'e is in 'is room vith 'is brothers and sisters…"  Lenore smiled, laughing. 

            "They're so annoying!" she laughed.  She turned to Harry and Hermione.  "They're Quints.  They're only five, and it's so cute!  Well, I suppose they're six or seven now, actually…"  She then jumped with excitement.  "Okay, so where do they live?  I'm so excited!  Do you all like, NOT understand or something?  I thought he was DEAD for a year!  And he's here!  I'm going to go crazy… stupid British people.. no one understands…"  She went on muttering for a moment.  Harry patted her on the back cautiously, lest she compulsively bite him or something. 

            "So, what are you doing here?" began Lavender to Harry, grinning. 

            "Honestly, I'm not quite sure yet…"  Lavender laughed.  She turned around.  "You know Parvati, Padma, and Colin, of course… This is Jacques."  She grinned.  "Isn't that such a cool name?  He just graduated from Beauxbatons, and joined that international magic-thing.  Isn't that so cool?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at the boy.  Harry chuckled under his breath.  Parvati was staring at him as well, Padma was reading a book, Hermione was glaring at lavender, Lenore looked possessed, Colin was staring at something in the distance, and the French boy was just grinning at Lavender.  He had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes and was much muscled.  Harry was glad that _his_ name wasn't Jacques.  A moment later, everyone was caught by surprise as someone snuck up behind Lenore and covered up her eyes.  He had blonde-golden hair that fell over his eyes, a dark complexion, and dark blue eyes. 

            "Guess who?" he whispered close to Lenore's ear.  She screamed in happiness and spun around in the boy's arms. 

            "Asher!" she yelled.  He laughed and picked her up, spinning her around.  Lenore began crying.  "I can't believe you're here!  I thought you were dead!"

            "They told me you were dead, too!" said Asher sadly, putting her down gently.  "I can't believe I'm seeing you again, Lenore…"  She laughed with glee.

            "I know…" she said hysterically.  "You too!  Did you get a chance to see Tabby?" she asked, through happy tears.  The little bit of make-up she had been wearing was starting to come off because of Lenore's waterworks and her freckles slowly began showing up. 

            "Hey, 'Nore!" came a cheerful yet cynical, all too familiar voice.  Harry turned around in disbelief. 

            "Didn't you go back to the States?" he asked incredulously.  Lenore spuun around once more, and hurled herself at Tabitha.

            "I thought you went home!" she accused. 

            "They wouldn't let me," scoffed Tabby.  "Mom's gone back with Gwen and then I get to go at the end of the summer.  So you're still stuck with me."  She grinned. 

            And as if this wasn't enough chaos, suddenly Tonks came running across the hall.  Harry supposed that she must've Portkeyed.  "You guys!" she yelled excitedly.  Her hair was bright pink and was a little bit longer than normal.  "Evelyn's in labor!"

A/N: yay!  Another chapter finished!  :-D Lol!  Okay, please review because it's really important to me, and I read all of my reviews.  And guess what.  MY BIRTHDAY IS THURSDAY!  I can drive!  (kind of.)  Anyways, I am really getting into the habit of leaving cliffies, huh?  ;)  Now, if EVERYONE reviews and I get… twenty (I know it's high, but I KNOW you can do it!!) I will update before the weekend, and the chapter will be TWICE as long as this.  Yes, you heard me correctly  TWICE as long.  Now, let's all remember to review!  :-D  And, to answer a review, YES, Harry has matured greatly from fifth year, and it was intentional because teenagers usually don't spend more than a year or two of angriness/immaturity.  At least most of the teenagers I know don't… I think it's probably just a stage.  Well… that is all. 

REVIEW! 

Jinglez


	6. Chapter 6: New Additions

Chapter 6:

            Everyone jumped up excitedly.  Tonks was practically jumping.  Harry noted to himself that she seemed to have finally forgiven Remus for falling in love with Evelyn.  Or maybe she just liked babies?  Either way, she was going crazy.

            "Oooh, can I come?" asked Lavender with excitement. 

            "Yeah!  Me too!" said Parvati enthusiastically.  "Babies are so cute…"

            Tonks frowned at her.  "No, sorry, but the only people who can come are Americans, godparents, and… peoples' names that begin with an 'H.'  Parvati scowled. 

            "Fine then.  But I'm GOING to get out of this bloody pyramid!"  Harry turned to Hermione questioningly. 

            "It's like house arrest.  We aren't allowed to go anywhere for the time being…" 

            Tonks sighed loudly.  Today she was wearing one of the shirts Fred and George had given Harry for his birthday.  "Well, come on!  We're Portkeying to St. Mungo's." She started digging through her pockets for a portkey.  She pulled out several gum wrappers, a key, a letter, and, finally, the Portkey, which was a mini-calendar.  She looked at her watch.  "It goes off in thirty seconds," she said, suddenly dropping the letter.  "Oops," she laughed, "I'll get that…" 

            "No, Tonks, it's fine," said Lenore, bending to pick it up. 

            "No!" yelled Tonks, as the letter had fallen face-up and open, "I've got it!"  She hurriedly bent down to pick it up, nearly shoving Lenore out of the way, but before she managed to get it, Harry saw the first line and read it hurriedly. 

            _My Dear Tonks, I am so sorry that I can't make it up this week.  But we'll definitely be able to see each other when Fleur goes into labor, I'm sure I'll be able to come—_

"Okay," said Tonks loudly, "Five seconds!  Everyone grab it!"  Harry reached out and touched the pocket-calendar.  In a moment he felt the familiar pull from his navel.  A moment later he stood in the lobby of St. Mungo's, thinking of the letter.  Who was Tonks seeing? 

            "All right- we are on floor 4.  They have the birthing ward with Spell damage because nothing there's contagious, and usually those people are in and out on the same day.  Follow me."  Tonks walked hurriedly over to the lift, where they rode up to the fourth floor.  In the elevator, Harry was busy thinking when Asher finally noticed him. 

            "Oh, hi, you must be Harry?"  Harry turned and nodded, smiling. 

            "Yes, I'm Harry- and it's Asher, right?  I've heard a lot about you from Lenore."  Asher grinned. 

            "Yeah.  I've heard a lot about you, too, eh?  Boy who lived and all?"  Upon seeing Harry freeze for a moment, he laughed easily.  "It's fine; I was joking.  I don't care about any of that."

            "Oh, good," said Harry.  "For a moment I thought you were serious."  At that, Tabby laughed. 

            "Asher, serious?  That's a good one," laughed Tabby as the door of the lift opened.  Everyone laughed lightly, except for Hermione who glared at Tabby.  Harry wondered what had ever happened between those two.  They all hurried out of the lift and walked down the hallway that said "Maternity Ward."  There were about twenty rooms, though it didn't sound as if they were all occupied. 

            "Evelyn is in room…" began Tonks, fishing out a piece of paper, "211."  The room was about halfway down the hall, on the right.  Tonks knocked twice before opening the door. 

            "Hi!" she called as the six people entered. 

            "Hello," said Remus, rushing over.  "Thank Merlin you are all here… I'm not ready; I can't handle this!  Evelyn's going crazy or something… and Calli's not here yet- What a disaster!  Evelyn just keeps saying that she NEEDS me here and she NEEDS a woman!" 

            "How much has she dilated so far?" asked Hermione concernedly.  Harry, Remus, and Asher, the only males in the room, exchanged slightly panicked looks.  Lenore, Tabby, and Hermione were all talking with Evelyn. 

            "Wanna go to the tearoom?" asked Harry to Asher suddenly. 

            "That sounds really, really good," said the boy.  They both exited the room, laughing at Remus's pleading look.  As soon as the door closed, they started walking as quickly as possible. 

            "We need… to get out… of this ward," said Asher seriously. 

            "I know," agreed Harry.  "Come on; let's go upstairs."  Asher nodded and they hurried up to the tearoom, which was nice and crowded with non-in labor people.  "So," began Harry as they sat down at a small table together, "Lenore said you were dead… where were you for the past year?"  Nice conversation-starter, he thought to himself. 

            Asher sighed and pushed his golden hair to the side, grinning.  "Where to start?" he asked.  "Well, after the terrorist attack, Aurors came in, almost immediately, finding survivors.  My family and I were all underground in a really safe structure, and we were injured, but not killed.  The Aurors found us and said that my father was very high on the terrorist hit-list, being an Ambassador, and all, to Wizarding Russia.  So they put our names on the list of the dead, forbid us to tell anyone, and sent us to a secret house in Siberia, where we were the past year.  Then, however, we applied for Wizarding Witness Protection, and were given a new last name, and Dad applied to be Ambassador of America to England's wizarding world.  And we got it, and I was enrolled in Hogwarts.  I had no idea that either Tabby or Lenore were alive- I heard that Lenore died around the same time as I supposedly did and I heard about the attack on our school… I was so surprised when I ran into none other than Tabby at the Pyramid, where my family's staying until summer's over."

            "Wow," said Harry, impressed.  "So you were in Siberia?  Funny, that's where Calli stayed while in hiding."

            "Calli?" asked Asher.  "Was that one of the girls in the Pyramid?"

            "No, no," said Harry.  "Those were Padma and Parvati and Lavender…  Calli is Calista Wentworth.  She was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, along with Evelyn, who's having the baby right now.  They're best friends, and were my mother's best friends at Hogwarts.  Calli was also engaged to my godfather before she went into hiding."

            "Oh," said Asher.  "I know a bit about your parents… but who's your godfather?"  Harry tried not to think.

            "Sirius Black… but he died in my fifth year."

            "Oh," said Asher.  "I'm really sorry-"

            "It's fine," said Harry, waving it away.  But was it really?  No, he decided, it wasn't.  After a moment of silence, Harry spoke once more.  "So you're going to Hogwarts?" he asked interestedly. 

            "Yeah," said Asher, grinning.  "It'll be cool; last year I was home schooled, in Siberia, and I couldn't wait to get back to New York.  But then… you know, with my school and all… that was what made a lot of Americans agree with Britain and join the fight and everything.  I was a little bit nervous about Hogwarts, but now I'm not, really.  So far everyone seems really nice, and since Lenore will be there, it shouldn't be bad at all!"

            Harry laughed.  "Wait until you meet the Slytherins- or most of them anyway.  You won't think everyone's nice anymore.  They're obsessed with Pure-bloods and Voldemort and hate everyone else."  Harry noticed that Asher didn't shake at the name Voldemort, but that was probably because he grew up in another country.  Asher frowned. 

            "Are you a pureblood?" he asked Harry.   Harry vaguely wondered if Asher was like a Slytherin, but dismissed the thought as he recalled that Lenore wasn't pureblood, and neither was Tabby. 

            "No," said Harry.  "My Mum was a muggle-born, and as far as I know, my Dad was a pureblood."  Asher nodded. 

            "Yeah.  I'm a pureblood, but I don't really care about all that.  It doesn't matter what kind of blood you have; I mean someone in our school was Muggle-born and he was one of the most powerful.  We didn't have houses there; just random dormitories.  I guess we kind of did have Houses, but it was more like, 'Hallway One,' and hallways two, three, four, and five.  But our school never had inner-school competitions.  We competed with schools in other states- it was a lot of traveling on weekends!  But you made friends with people all over the country."  Harry nodded slowly. 

            "That's a good idea- but I suppose Hogwarts is probably the only school in all of Britain, so it would be a bit more complicated."

            "True," said Asher passively.  "What House are you in?"

            "Gryffindor," said Harry somewhat proudly.  Asher laughed.

            "Sheesh- I haven't met any Slytherins or Ravenclaws, and only one Hufflepuff, but about ten Gryffindors or more!"

            "Tabby was a Slytherin," noted Harry.  Asher looked surprised. 

            "Really?  Tabby, a Slytherin?  Hmm, I guess I can see that.  But it's still weird.  I hope I'm a Gryffindor; I'd like being in the same house as the people I've met so far.  There are a lot of hot girls at your school!" he then said.  "Which House do you think has more?"

            Harry shrugged.  "In my fifth year I went out with a really pretty girl from Ravenclaw- and last year and so far this year I've been with Ginny Weasley- she's going to be a sixth year Gryffindor."

            "Oh- is she Ron's brother?" asked Asher vaguely.

            "Yeah," said Harry.  "How'd you know?"

            "Their Dad's the Minister of Magic here, and my Dad's an Ambassador here from the United States.  We've had dinner with them a few times.  Yeah; Ginny's really pretty."

            "Did you say that you knew Lenore?" asked Harry.  "I'm surprised they never wrote about you."

            "No," said Asher.  "They never said anything about her.  I didn't find out she was still alive until I came to the pyramid.  But 'no letters in or out,' so I couldn't even Owl her!  But at least I saw Tabby- do either of them have boyfriends?" he then asked abruptly.  "I don't like either that way, but I'm just curious."

            "Yeah," grinned Harry.  "Lenore's seeing a Slytherin named Draco Malfoy, that used to be all of our enemies- and then we became friends after I got really mad and cast an Unforgivable on him."

            "_What_?" asked Asher, impressed.  "You cast an Unforgivable?  As in Imperio, Crucio, and… _Avada Kedavra_?" he ended in a whisper.  Harry laughed bitterly. 

            "A few fair times… and I never enjoyed doing any of them, except the one on Malfoy, of course."  Asher's blue eyes looked surprised.  "Just kidding," he added. 

            "Wow," complimented Asher.  "I've never even tried one.  I want to be a professional Quidditch player when I graduate.  I'm said to be very good, actually.  My school's tem, where I was Seeker, won the National championship," he boasted.  "I'm definitely trying out for the team..."

            "Really?" asked Harry, stomach sinking.  Hopefully he wouldn't be good enough to get Harry off the team or something.  "I'm a Seeker too, for Gryffindor." 

            "Oh?" asked Asher, unimpressed. 

            "Yeah," said Harry, feeling the sudden need to prove himself.  "I was the youngest to get on the team in a century."  Asher suddenly looked less smug.  "The only game I ever lost for the team was when dementors invaded the field once in my third year, and we still won the Quidditch Cup anyway."  Yes, Asher definitely looked less smug.  Harry decided to leave out the fact that that was the only year, due to strange technicalities, that Gryffindor had ever won the Quidditch Cup with Harry on the team.  "So what were you saying?  You're trying out?" asked Harry politely. 

            "Yeah," said Asher defensively.  "But I'm a really good Chaser, too."

            "Oh," nodded Harry, feeling a bit happier.  Suddenly, he heard several voices in a quick succession, two from one lift and one from another.

            "Harry!" came Hermione's voice, nearly quivering with excitement.  "Harry!"

            Then came another voice.  "Hermione; Harry!  What are you doing here?"

            "Harry!  Harry, guess what?  Oh my- what are you all doing here?"

            Harry ignored the first voice and turned to the second two.  There stood Ron- taller than ever, and beside him, Ginny.  Merlin, she was beautiful!  She was smiling with excitement, eyes sparkling, and silky red curls falling gracefully down her back.  "Ginny!" he yelled happily, as Ginny ran over to him.  As he caught her, he knew that it had been too long a time to go without her.  He picked her up and kissed her, while she laughed happily. 

            "Harry!" she said teasingly.  "Put me down- what if you drop me?  And Happy Birthday!  I wanted to give you my present in person, but I didn't know you'd be here…"  Harry smiled and whispered into her ear, "I would never drop you.  And thanks.  But you know you don't need to give me a present."  He laughed as he put her down and kissed her again. 

            "Harry, watch what you're doing with my sister!" said Ron, scowling.  Harry laughed. 

            "Sorry, mate…"  He then looked into Ginny's eyes.  "Later," he whispered.  She nodded, brown eyes dancing with excitement. 

            By this time, Hermione had reached them.  "Hi, Ron," she said breathlessly.  Ron smiled and his ears turned a light crimson.  He then gathered her into his arms and kissed her, much deeper that Harry and Ginny had kissed.  Ginny started tapping her foot teasingly and loudly cleared her throat. 

            "Sorry," said Ron, grinning, releasing Hermione, who, although she seemed more composed than Ron, was a bit pink. 

            "So what are you guys doing here?" asked Ron and Harry at the same time.  Ginny laughed. 

            "Well," she said, taking it upon herself to answer first, "Fleur is having her baby!  I'm so excited; I'm going to be an Aunt!  Auntie Genevra…" 

            "Fleur's in labor already?" asked Hermione, surprised. 

            Ginny nodded excitedly.  "Yeah; the baby's three weeks early!"

            "Wow," murmured Hermione.  "Anyway, we're here because Evelyn's having her baby!  Her baby's late.  Wouldn't it be fun if they had the same birthday?" 

            "Yeah!" said Ginny excitedly.  "Don't you love babies?"  Hermione giggled, and Harry, Ron, and Asher exchanged looks, rolling their eyes. 

            "So you two know Asher?" asked Ron to Harry and Hermione.

            "Yes, and did you know that he was best friends with Lenore and Tabby?" said Hermione knowingly. 

            "You never told us that!" accused Ron. 

            "Well I thought she was dead," shrugged Asher.

            "Oh," said Ginny.  "Oh my goodness- have you seen each other yet?"

            "Yeah," grinned Asher.  "Tabby and Lenore are in that woman's room with that other woman with the pink hair."

            "Tonks is here?" asked Ginny excitedly.  "But Wait!  Harry; Hermione!  Guess what?"

            "Did you get Prefect?" asked Hermione, holding her breath.

            "No!" said Ginny delightedly, laughing. 

            "Well what's the good news?" asked Hermione, confused. 

            "Just that," explained Ginny.  Harry looked questioningly at Ron, who shrugged.  "I didn't want to get prefect, but I thought that I would!  And I didn't!"  She burst into another fit of giggles. 

            "Why didn't you want to be a Prefect?" asked Hermione, scandalized.  "It's a great honor, and—"

            "Trust me, 'Mione.  I did not want to be a Prefect.  Plus, Fred and George said they'd buy me a broom if I didn't become a Prefect, which I didn't."

            "Great job, Ginny!" said Harry supportively.  "What kind of broom are you getting?" he then asked eagerly. 

            "A Nimbus two-thousand one!" said Ginny excitedly.  Ron's mouth dropped open.

            "I was a Prefect and I only got a—"

            Hermione tutted loudly.  "Honestly, anything to do with Quidditch… I have better news!"

            "What could be better than Quidditch?" asked Ron seriously.  He had apparently started to let his hair grow out a bit, and it went down to his ears.  He had also risen to the height of 6'4, in some way or another. 

            Hermione smiled with excitement.  "Our letters from school finally came!"

            "What's so good about that?" asked Ron, scowling.  "Ours came last week."

            Hermione just went on grinning.  She handed one to Harry.  Harry looked down at the scribbling on the outside of the envelope.  "Uh, 'Mione?" he asked hesitantly.  "Who's 'Hermonininy?'"  She sighed loudly and made to grab the letter and give Harry the other one she was holding, but Ron grabbed at the letter and opened it, jaw falling open. 

            "Viktor Krum?" he asked blankly. 

            "Ron!" said Hermione angrily.  "Give that back!"  But Ron had a sour expression on his face and moved away, reading the letter.  He moved it as Hermione snatched angrily at it. 

            "Ronald Weasley!" she screeched.  "Give that back!" 

            "No," said Ron moodily.  "What the hell is it?"  They were starting to attract stares.

            "_My dearest Herm-o-ninny,"_ Ron mocked.  _"I am so thrilled that fate has brought us together once more, even if it is in a pyramid…  I would like to make the best of our time while I am at the International Wizards convention. Maybe I can even get them to let you do a presentation for S.P.E.W.  Meet me tonight, in the Top Room._

_Love, Viktor.__ "  Ron_ was bright red by the time he finished reading the letter. 

            "The top room?" he repeated.  "The TOP ROOM?  So you could go snog and who knows what else all night, while you don't even attempt to send letters to your own boyfriend?" he demanded.  

            "Ron!" yelled Hermione.  She was beginning to cry.  "I only ran into him one time, two days ago- I swear, I wasn't going to go tonight!  I don't like him that way!  I like you, Ron!  I… I tried to write letters to you!  I did-"

            "Yeah, right!" snorted Ron.  "That's what it all comes down to, isn't it?  You go for the famous guy who will join _spew_, or whatever the hell that bloody thing is!" he spat. 

            "Ron, you're not listening!" yelled Hermione.  "Let me EXPLAIN!"

            "What is there to explain?" demanded Ron, tearing the letter in half.  "You are a cheating, self-absorbed bitch!  I can't believe I ever believed you!"  With that, Hermione fled out of the room in tears, leaving the room in the silence that settles between two storms.  The ten or so others in the room were all staring at Ron, some nodding in approval, but most shaking their heads angrily. 

            "You IDIOT!" yelled Ginny suddenly at her brother.  "What is the MATTER with you?  Don't you care about her at all?  She loves you, Ron!  It isn't her fault that Viktor Krum wrote her a letter!"

            "She should've burned it, if she really didn't care about him… or yelled at him to stop hitting on her!  She likes him because he's famous and rich- she's about the shallowest person I know!"

            "YOU'RE the shallowest person I know!" yelled Ginny in frustration.  "You don't even care about any of the things she loves!  She is always doing things for you, always forgetting about the things she wants to do to make you happy!  And you just threw it all away!  What is your problem, Ronald Weasley?"  Ginny then stormed off, looking extremely angry, face flushed.  Then Ron huffed off as well, muttering something about 'needing a quick walk.'  Harry and Asher exchanged helpless glances. 

            Harry sighed in defeat, leaning against the counter.  "Butterbeers?" asked the person working.  Harry laughed shallowly. 

            "I think so…" he groaned.  This would be a long year…

            After he and Asher both paid for a butterbeer, Asher inquired about Ron and Hermione.  "Do they always fight like that?" he asked.  Harry took a long sip.

            "Not since before they started going out.  But they used to fight just about every day before that- it was never that harsh, though."  Asher nodded. 

            "Tabby and I used to fight like that a lot," he stated.  "But I don't think we ever would've worked out… Does Hermione really have something with that Bulgarian Quidditch guy?  I met him briefly in the Pyramid."

            "No," sighed Harry.  "She went to the Ball with him our Fourth year, during the Triwizard Tournament, and they may have dated briefly.  But nothing big… I always thought she did it to make Ron jealous." 

            "Oh," said Asher.  He paused a moment.  "She's really pretty and seems nice."

            "Yeah," agreed Harry.  "But she's my best friend, along with Ron." 

            About ten minutes later, Harry and Asher made their way to the waiting room, which was full of nervous men.  Actually, Lenore and Tabby were there as well, watching a TV (which worked since St. Mungo's was in the middle of Muggle-London), that was showing a game Harry remembered as baseball.  Both girls were wearing baseball hats backwards.  Tabby's auburn hair was pulled into pigtails with pieces hanging out around her face and Lenore's hair was messily thrown behind her ears.  Suddenly Tabby jumped up in triumph. 

            "They caught the Snitch!- I mean, the baseball!" yelled Lenore giddily.  Several men looked up from their newspapers, including Remus.  Harry waved and sat down on the floor, trying to pay attention to the game.  Suddenly Bill Weasley sauntered in, looking very warn out. 

            "Harry!" he said, grinning.  "How are you?  Gin told me you were here; she and Hermione are with Fleur I think, and they just went all emotional or something… Hermione started crying and Ginny started cursing Ron and Fleur threw a shoe at me and told me to get out…"

            "Ouch," said Tabby loudly. 

            "Hi, Bill," said Harry, standing up and shaking his hand.  "Do you know if it's going to be a girl or boy?" he asked curiously. 

            "Not sure," grinned Bill.  "We wanted to be surprised."  Suddenly, there was a loud scream.

            "BILLLL!"  Bill gulped nervously.  "The wife calls… be back soon," he said, grinning. 

            "Bye," called Harry, watching the baseball game, bored. 

            "Oh Merlin-" came two voices suddenly, running into the room, belonging to Calista and Ginny. 

            "Evelyn's having the baby!"

            "Fleur's really in labor!"  Mr. Weasley, on the other side of the room, whom Harry had not even seen, jumped up, as did Remus, Charlie and Tonks (who had been behind a sofa, also hidden from sight), Harry, Asher, Lenore, and Tabby all jumped up. 

            "Which one should we go to?" asked Lenore frantically to Harry.  Harry was torn- they were being born at the same time! 

            "Well," he began, "I'm going to be Remus's kids' godfather, so…"

            "And that would make me kind of related to it," said Lenore.  "Let's go."

            Harry and Lenore walked down the hallway with Remus and Calista.  Asher and Tabby decided to stay in the waiting room, and, on the way down, Hermione walked out of a room and over to Lenore and Harry, eyes red and puffy.  In the background, Harry could hear Molly Weasley yelling, "GET THOSE TWINS IN HERE!  AND WHERE IS RON?  Ginny, go find them!"

            "But Mum!" protested Ginny, "I want to see the baby born!"  When they reached Evelyn's room, Harry became nervous, and he, Lenore, and Hermione decided to wait outside.  Remus went in with a crazy grin on his face. 

            "Hermione," said Harry as the hallway emptied, "Sorry for what Ron said earlier- he's a real idiot…"  Hermione nodded, tears starting to overflow again.

            "I didn't even do anything!" she said tearfully.  "And I- I'm not… I'm not- I'm not Headgirl!"

            "What?" asked Harry and Lenore incredulously. 

            "Y-you heard me," she sniffed.  "And it's all because I was stupid enough to neglect my studies for that arrogant—"

            "I'm sorry, 'Mione!" said Lenore sympathetically, engulfing her in a hug.  After a few moments, Hermione regained composure. 

            "I wonder if the baby's nearly here," she sniffed, slightly opening the door and sticking her head inside.  Suddenly, eyes wide, she turned back around as Evelyn screamed. 

            "The doctor just said that a head was crowning!" she said excitedly.  Harry's eyes widened. 

            Hermione opened the door, and, slowly, the three teenagers crept into the room.  Remus looked as if he was about to faint from Evelyn holding his hand so tightly.  Evelyn let out another scream.  Harry winced at the noise.  And, suddenly- there was a baby cry.  Harry looked with enthusiasm.  It was a boy!

            Cries filled the room the next moment.  Evelyn sat up, panting, as the doctor did a scourgify on the baby and handed it- no, _him_, Harry corrected- to Evelyn.  Harry, Lenore, and Hermione tip-toed over and peered at the baby, who already had wisps of blonde hair on its head. 

            "Hello, Austin Sirius Lupin," cooed Evelyn, tickling him slightly as he cried.  Evelyn's curls were tangled and matted, and she was bright red and looked quite swollen, but Harry was sure that she looked younger than he'd ever seen her before.  Evelyn then looked to Remus as the doctor left the room.  "Want to hold him?" she asked. 

            "Yes," said Remus, with a tear in his eye.  Hermione started crying again, but Lenore was crying too!  So was Calli, on the other side of Evelyn. 

            "Why am I the only one not crying?" whispered Harry to Lenore as Remus took Austin into his arms.  Remus heard, and laughed. 

            "Sirius asked the same thing when you were born, Harry," he laughed. 

            "Really?" asked Harry.  He was suddenly hit with the impulse to cry.  After Remus and Calli took turns holding the baby, Evelyn asked Harry if he wanted to.  Harry was nervous at first, but he accepted.  As he took the bundle, Calista warned him to be careful with the baby's head.  The baby, Austin, had blue eyes.  He shook his fist at Harry, starting to cry again.  Harry uncomfortably handed him back over to Evelyn, but, nonetheless, smiling with pride at his new godson.  He would teach him tons of stuff- all of the things that would get him into and out of trouble- like the Marauder's map.  And he'd introduce him to all of Fred and George's inventions- having a godson would be great! 

            About ten minutes later, Harry and Lenore ran into Fleur's room.  Hermione said that she'd prefer to spend a few moments with Austin, but Harry knew that she just didn't want to run into Ron. 

            Outside of Fleur's room, Ginny was pacing angrily.  "What's wrong?" he asked as he approached.

            "I'm too young to be in there," she said angrily.  "I'm not the immature one; it's Ron!  Hermione was so excited for Fleur's baby because she thought that one day she'd be its Aunt.  But Ron has to go break her heart- and then I have to go find all of my immature brothers who don't evn care about the baby, and they and their girlfriends take up too much space, and I'm kicked out!  UGH!"  She kicked the wall.  Almost as if on cue, Fleur started yelling inside. 

            Harry could hear a woman speaking French to Fleur inside.  "Oh, and I'm not even its godmother!" she huffed, "it's the little eleven year-old sister Gabrielle, who's only starting her first year at Hogwarts!"

            After a few minutes of suspense, there was suddenly a baby cry.  Ginny opened the door and ran inside as fast as she could.  "I don't care- It's my niece or nephew!" she fumed.  Harry and Lenore cautiously followed her in. 

            "It's a girl!" yelled Bill with excitement.  "I'm a Daddy!"  The room suddenly became noisy with people congratulating Fleur and Bill.

            "Shut up!" yelled Fleur in a thick French accent.  "Adele and I are going to sleep…" 

            "Sleep?" asked the doctor.  Harry stood on tiptoe to see over everyone.  "The other baby will be here in less than five minutes…"  The room became quiet.

            "What?" asked Bill loudly.  "What other baby?  We're only having one!"

            "No," corrected the doctor, "you're having twins!"

            "When we said we vanted to be zurprised, we didn't mean 'zis surprised!" yelled Fleur.

. 

            "Sorry, but you're having twins, and the other one is crowning.  You need to push!"  Fleur growled in frustration and started pushing.  Suddenly, though, she laughed. 

            "Twins!" she said in delight as she pushed again.  The room was filled with short screams.  Suddenly, another cry broke the tension.

            "Another girl!" yelled Bill.  "What are we naming her?" he called to Fleur. 

            "Laela!" she called back as the baby was handed to her.  Harry exchanged amazed looks with Ginny, who was smiling widely. 

A/N: Yay!  Another chapter :-D  Thank you to ALL who wished me a happy birthday; it was wonderful, and even though I didn't get 20 reviews… I updated.  What do ya know?  Lol!  Thanks for all the reviews!  Make sure to… review, and I am kind of falling into a 4-day update pattern, but I don't know how long it will stay that way!  Cheers,

Jinglez

Next Chapter…

We find out who's Headgirl.

Something happens to one of the babies…

Draco makes an appearance!

We find out the headboy!

Fred and George appear once more!


	7. Chapter 7: The Head of St Mungo's

Thanks to all who reviewed!

Chapter 7:

            Several hours after the babies were born, everyone finally managed to pile out of both Fleur and Evelyn's rooms.  It was about eleven O'clock at night, and Harry was resting in the waiting room.  Beside him, Ginny, who was leaning on his shoulder, flipped idly through an article of "Teen Witch Weekly."  Hermione sat next to her, engaged in a conversation with Tabby, Lenore, and Asher.  Ron pointedly had sat on the opposite side of the room, and was looking through a Quidditch bracket.  Bill and Remus were outside the room, most likely looking through the Nursery windows, and Charlie and Tonks had left together to get a bite to eat at the Muggle McDonalds, offering to bring everyone's orders back.  Harry wondered vaguely why they had Muggle money, but pushed the thought to the side.  Calli was engaged in a conversation with Fleur's parents in fluent French, and the little girl Harry had taken from the lake his fourth year was fast asleep on the floor.  He sighed in boredom; the room was very quiet and almost uneasy. 

            "You okay?" murmured Ginny, smiling as she looked up into Harry's eyes.  He nodded quietly. 

            "Just a bit… frustrated, you know?" he asked softly. 

            "About what?" she replied, confused. 

            Harry frowned, deep in thought.  What was he mad about?  And suddenly it all seemed to explode.  He was of age now, but they still treated him as they had when he was eleven.  Did they not think he could be trusted with secrets or something?  And this whole spat with Ron and Hermione- it was ridiculous.  He never had the chance to answer Ginny, because at that moment Charlie and Tonks burst through the door laden with large bags full of food. 

            "Oooh, food!" exclaimed Lenore, jumping up immediately to fish out her cheeseburger.  Harry stood as well and was handed his Chicken Nuggets and large fries.  He savored the taste of his first fry- he hadn't had a McDonald's French fry in years. 

            "Mmm!" exclaimed Ginny as she plopped the first one into her mouth.  "This Muggle food is so good!"

            "It's like putting poison into your body, though," said Hermione disapprovingly.  "It's so bad for you and fattening…" 

            "Who cares?" asked Tabby, taking a large bite of her hamburger.  Hermione frowned and turned back to what she was reading. 

            "Are you sure you didn't want anything, 'Mione?" called Tonks after everyone had taken their respective meal.  "We got you some fries just in case-"  Hermione looked over at Tonks. 

            "Well… I suppose, since you bought it and all…" she said, giving in.  Tabby smirked across the room. 

            "What's with Tabby and Hermione?" asked Harry curiously to Ginny in a soft whisper.  She turned around and rolled her eyes. 

            "Are you clueless?" she asked, eyebrows raised.  Harry shrugged. 

            "I have no idea- I mean, they're always- competing or something!  It's so weird-  I don't remember any fight or anything like that, but—"  Harry was quieted by Ginny softly placing a finger on his lips. 

            "Listen," she whispered.  "Tabby and Hermione, ever from the start- have felt… err,_ threatened_ by each other, so to speak.  "Hermione and Lenore were becoming good friends and were in the same house when Tabby showed up.  Naturally, Tabby was afraid of losing her best friend and not being liked, etc.  And Hermione- well, right away Hermione picked up, as everyone else did, I'm sure, on Tabby's strange intelligence.  Tabby knew everything Hermione did- she was very smart, but she hid it from people, unlike Hermione.  So Hermione was threatened of losing her position, especially since Tabby wasn't afraid to say anything to anyone, you know?  And Tabby ended up getting Head Girl, too-"

            "Tabby?" asked Harry incredulously. 

            Ginny nodded earnestly.  "She had the best grades in her old school, too.  But Dumbledore wasn't informed of Tabby going back to America, so I'm sure Hermione will end up being Head Girl anyway…"  Harry nodded. 

            "I see what you mean," he said slowly.  "But it's so stupid!  Girls, honestly-"  Ginny loudly cleared her throat.  "Except you," laughed Harry, picking her up and sitting her on his lap.  It felt so perfect, like this was how it always should be.  The moment, however, was ruined, because none other than Perkins suddenly ran through the door. 

            "Something wrong?" asked Mr. Weasley, standing up quickly. 

            "Yes-" gasped Perkins.  "Why did you all leave the pyramid- we've wasted at least an hour, but—"

            "What is it?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a worried voice, standing up next to her husband. 

            "St. Mungo's," whispered Perkins, turning pale. 

            "It isn't under attack?" asked Calli, horrorstricken. 

            "Not directly," whispered Perkins.  "But we all need to get out, as soon as possible…"

            "What _is_ it?" asked Charlie.  Harry noticed his hand brushing Tonks'.

            "Well," said Perkins slowly, "We're not completely sure, but-" he trailed off. 

            "What?" pushed Tonks. 

            "We've just found out that Celestina Warbeck supports You-Know-Who….We have Oliver with Puddlemere united right now, and he's just reported that the team captain mentioned something, and all the money they've been getting hasn't been going to them exactly, if you get my drift…"  Harry and Ginny exchanged very confused glances. 

            "What's that got to do with anything?" asked Hermione, frowning. 

            Ron spoke up.  "Actually, Celestina Warbeck is the biggest benefactress of St. Mungo's, and she sings at all the Puddlemere United games…"  Hermione tutted, muttering something about Quidditch. 

            "But just because she sponsors St. Mungo's doesn't mean that…" began Mr. Weasley, but then his eyes widened.  "You mean to say that the head of St. Mungo's, Kaliwen, is under the Imperius?"  Perkins nodded gravely. 

            Mr. Weasley swore under his breath.  "They'll veto me if I try to get him fired… but you're right, then.  We need to get out of here."  He turned to his wife. 

            "Will you get Bill and Fleur, dear?  Bill can grab the babies… And Calista, would you fetch Remus and Evelyn?  I'm going to go straight to the Ministry and look into the records…"  He suddenly cursed again. 

            "What is it, Arthur?" asked Mrs. Weasley, alarmed. 

            "How long do you think this has been going on…?  The Longbottoms…" he trailed off.  "And that's explain Bode…"

            "And Lockhart," added Mrs. Weasley.  Everyone frowned at her statement.  MR. Weasley turned to Charlie and Tonks. 

            "Charlie, would you please go through the Order's files and collect a list of all of the members who work here?  And then do the same with the Death Eater files… Tonks, please go to the Ministry and get the Aurors to warrant an investigation on Miss Warbeck and Kaliwen.  Perkins, would you please take the kids back to Grimmauld Place?"  The man nodded. 

            "Wait- do my parents know I'm not in the Pyramid anymore?" asked Asher. 

            "Me too," added Hermione. 

            "No, no…" said Mr. Weasley.  "Mr. Perkins can notify them when he goes back to the Pyramid.  Now, everyone go.  And will you, Harry, please ask someone at Headquarters to get a team of six or seven to go _straight_ to St. Mungo's and evacuate the Longbottoms, as soon as possible?"  Harry was puzzled. 

            "But where would we put them?" he asked. 

            "Harry, just please do what I say- I haven't time to explain…"

            "Okay," said Harry quickly.  "But will you explain later?"

            "Yes, yes, everything will be explained," said Mr. Weasley, suddenly disapparating. 

            "Bye," said Tonks, quickly sweeping back her pink hair.  She then disapparated. 

            "Okay, children," said Mr. Perkins, making his way over to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Asher, Tabby, and Lenore.  "Let's use a Portkey…"  Harry did not fancy being called a child; he was of age! 

            "We can all Apparate, you know…" he said loudly. 

            "I know, but you can't _Apparate_ to Headquarters!  Haven't you ever been there before?"

            "Oh," said Harry in a hollow voice.  He had forgotten.  But it was his house now!  Of course he'd been there!  Perkins began searching through his "collar" until he found a large sapphire button. 

            "All right; everyone touch the button," he stated loudly.  Harry leaned in and put a finger on it.  A moment later, he found himself in the front entrance hall of Grimmauld Place.  Harry had actually landed on his feet this time!  He held out a hand to help Hermione and Ginny off of the floor. 

            "Thanks," said Hermione indifferently, brushing herself off.  "Well, I'm going to go see if our room is still open," she said to Ginny. 

            "All right," said Ginny.  "See you in a bit."  Then Hermione thundered up the stairs. 

            "Harry, let's go up to our room as well.  D'you think we're staying here or going back to the burrow?" he asked. 

            "Well, I suppose it depends on whether our stuff is up there or not," said Harry thoughtfully.  He hoped that they would be going back to the Burrow. 

            Harry and Ron then started up the stairs. 

            "Harry!" called Lenore suddenly. 

            "Yeah?" he asked, turning around. 

            "Where should Asher, Tabby, and I all stay?"

            Harry thought about what rooms were empty.  "I suppose Asher can stay in the room Charlie stayed in at Christmas… the third floor, second on the left… and Lenore, you and Tabby can stay next door to 'Mione and Ginny."

            "Okay, thanks," said Lenore, grinning.  As Harry began to walk up the stairs though, a voice came through his head.             

            _Harry?_

_            Yeah, Lenore?_ He asked tiredly. 

            _What's the deal with Hermione and Ron?_

_            I haven't exactly found out yet.  Why?_

_            Because Asher likes Hermione.  A LOT.  _

_            He does?_ asked Harry, puzzled. 

            _Yes.  He does.  And Asher is… well, let us say that he is… a relationship-ruiner sometimes.  _Harry's heart sank.  He couldn't allow his best friends to be torn apart over one argument!  And he could definitely not let Hermione get hurt, because Hermione was his friend.  He'd have to warn her about it, that was all.

            _I'll try to talk to her,_ concluded Harry. 

            _All right.__  But hurry!_ said Lenore.  No sooner had Harry stopped talking to Lenore then had someone came meandering into them. 

            "Ouch!" yelled Ron in the dark.  "Watch where you're bloody going, Harry—"

            "It isn't me," said Harry alarmed.  He pulled out his wand, happy that he could do magic without being caught.  "Lumos."  A beam of light illuminated the stairwell.  A woman stood in front of them, with flat curls and a bright neon-pink robe.  In her hands was a large, half-empty bottle of Firewhisky. 

            "'Arry Potter!" she slurred, taking out a writing pad and a quill.  "How is it now that you're of age?  Any regrets?  Are you going back to school?  Joining the Muggle world?"  Harry and Ron exchanged unbelieving looks. 

            "You're still here?" asked Ron, amazed. 

            "Well… it was either here or Azkaban, boys."  She laughed loudly.  "Even though Azkaban is probably easier to escape and all…"  She giggled.  "If only I could write a letter to dear Florence!  But she's a Death Eater now, so…."  Rita belched loudly. 

            "Florence who?" asked Harry hurriedly.  "A Death Eater?"

            "Florence Hitchock," said Rita, hiccoughing.  "Sirius's girlfriend…  A spy."  She giggled once more.  "Stupid Bertha," she added, shaking her head slowly. 

            "Well, we'll, er… be seeing you," said Ron tentatively to Rita.  Then he and Harry thundered up the stairs. 

            "Cheerio!" called Rita happily. 

            When Ron and Harry reached their room, both beds were the same as they had been left; covers thrown messily over sheets and pillow tossed into the middle of the blanket.  Harry noticed that all of his stuff had arrived, including Hedwig, who was sitting in the windowsill. 

            "Hey Hedwig," he called.  She hooted and flew over to Harry, landing on his shoulder.  Harry turned to Ron, who was looking disdainfully at his own trunk.  

            "So what d'you reckon?" asked Harry quietly. 

            "About what?" asked Ron.  "That Skeeter woman?"  Harry nodded.  "Dunno… seems pretty wasted to me."  

            "But what she was saying… it sounded really familiar.  That name, Florence."  Ron frowned.  

            "Not to me."

            "And a spy?  DO you really think Sirius dated a spy?"  Ron shrugged once more. 

            "I really don't know.  Skeeter seemed very drunk, you know?  I mean, it isn't like Sirius would say 'Oh, look!  A spy!  Let me ask her out!'  It just doesn't make sense."  

            Harry nodded.  "I suppose I see what you mean."  It was silent for a moment as Harry fed Hedwig.  Then he took a deep breath.  "Ron?"

            "What?" asked Ron idly, looking up at Harry.  

            "Why did you just say all that to Hermione?  You know as well as I that she has no feelings for Krum."  Ron began reddening, as if he was about to explode.  "And," continued Harry hurriedly, "she's really hurt and upset.  And Asher fancies her." 

            "What?" asked Ron sharply.  "I knew you'd side with her!  She's fancied Krum since we were fourteen!  She's probably been cheating on me all year… and I don't care if Asher fancies her!  He can have her, for all I care!"

            "You know that isn't true," said Harry, rolling his eyes.  "You like her just as much as she likes you.  You're just stubborn and jealous!  You'll actually be lucky if she does take you back, if you begged on your hands and knees…"

            "I am NOT having this conversation!" thundered Ron, storming from the room.  Harry sighed.  His friends were impossible!  They were best friends and worst enemies.  Why was Ron so stubborn?  Now he, Harry, would be in the middle all year.  And what was that Rita had been talking about.  He knew he had heard about this Florence person before, but he couldn't pinpoint _where_.  It hadn't been very recently; he knew that for sure.  And Sirius- he wouldn't go out with a spy, would he?  But what if Florence was a spy for Dumbledore, not Voldemort?  But if she was a Death Eater…

            Suddenly he remembered his Hogwarts letter in his pocket.  He opened the seal and the envelope, unfolding the letter, which seemed thicker this year.  Something suddenly fell out.  Harry bent down to pick it up, and he froze.  A Headboy badge!  He hadn't really expected to be Headboy… he definitely didn't have the highest grades or anything.  And he wasn't even a Prefect in his fifth or sixth year.  But his parents had been the Head Boy and Head girl, and Harry knew that his dad hadn't been a Prefect, either.  Harry grinned, unfolding the letter.  There was a page about becoming a Headboy and the duties and responsibilities. 

            Dear Mr. Potter,

                        As you should be aware, you have become the Headboy of the school for the school year of 1997-1998.  Being Head Boy comes with many duties and responsibilities, all of which we are sure you are prepared for.  Now, you have a special circumstance, being a potential Order member and running the DA.  However, you will still be required to complete your duties.  You have the permission to take points and give detentions for misbehavior.  Harry, you will also need to set a very good example.  Any rule breaking you are _caught _at could require you to give up your badge.  You need to maintain an 'E' average, and you cannot receive below an A in any class.  We are well aware of your workload this year, but are confident that you can handle it.  As Headboy, you do have permission to patrol the corridors at night and you will be expected to help protect your fello classmates in case of an emergency, which shouldn't be a problem for you anyway.  Thank you, and good luck. 

            Sincerely,

Professor Minerva McGonagall

            Harry grinned, contemplating the letter.  Head Boy!  This was amazing!  And he would have an excuse for patrolling the corridors… and he was joining the Order!  Suddenly, however, he heard a scream. 

            "Ahhhhhhh!"  Harry was pretty sure it was Lenore.  He hurried out of the room to see what all the fuss was about. 

            "Draco!" shrieked Lenore.  Down the hallway stood Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini, holding the leash of Mango the dragon.  Draco had a panicked look on his face. 

            "One of the babies is gone.  Kidnapped."

A/N:  Cliffie!  Lol.  Okay, sorry it took so long!  I have been studying major for Final Exams.  My last ones are Wednesday, so I should be able to update a LOT more often then!  So, that's basically it.  Remember to Review!!!! If I get a lot of reviews, I will update Wednesday or earlier!  :-D  Bye,

            Jinglez

P.S- I am updating Misread Destiny this week, for anyone who cares!


	8. Chapter 8: Part 1

Chapter 8:

"One of the babies is gone.  Kidnapped."

            "_What_?" asked Ginny disbelievingly, coming into the hall directly after Harry.  Lenore's mouth was slightly open. 

            "What do you mean, Draco?" she asked quickly.  "How?  I thought they're being evacuated- and how did you get here?"

            "Well, since Scarhead seemed to have too much on his mind to alert some Order members to evacuate St. Mungo's…"  Harry gasped. 

            "Oh no!  I didn't run into anyone, and—"

            "It's okay," said Malfoy.  "Enough people were already there.  But by the time Bill got to the nursery, one of his babies was missing-"  Harry felt Ginny hold her breath quickly.  "-and I happened to already be there, along with Blaise.  They sent us here to tell you not to leave the house, and the usual.  And not to panic, and that word would be arriving shortly."

            "You've got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Lenore. 

            "What's Zabini doing here?" asked Harry to Draco.  Blaise glared at Harry. 

            "I certainly don't want to be here.  But they weren't about to leave me in the hospital; Death Eaters are raiding it in the next hour.  And You-Know-Who isn't too pleased with Draco and me at the moment." 

            "Why?" asked Lenore apprehensively.  "What happened?"

            "We… we refused the Mark," said Draco solemnly.  Lenore gasped, just as Ginny cleared her throat. 

            "I think we have more important issues right now!" she said loudly.  Harry looked over at her.  Her face was bright red, and she held the attention of the others in the hall. 

            "She's right," said Harry decisively.  "Right now one of her nieces is missing, St. Mungo's is being controlled by people on Voldemort's side- Don't flinch!" yelled Harry angrily.  "If you can stand up to Voldemort you should be able to say his name!  You all are hopeless!  We need to go help at the hospital!  I'm going, with or without you all," he said, finally quieting to a normal decibel. 

            "I'm sure as hell going," said Ginny loudly, giving icy stares to Blaise, Lenore, and Draco.  There was a fire in Ginny's voice Harry hadn't heard before.  Her eyes could be read easily- she was tired of watching from the sidelines.  Harry knew how she felt- but was surprised Ginny felt that way.  She hadn't been left out of her own affairs the way Harry had!  But Harry let it pass. 

            "I suppose I'm coming," gave in Lenore.  "You guys are absolutely right."  She then turned to Draco.  "Are you two coming?  I don't blame you if you stay- after all, if any Death Eaters see you—" 

            "They'll kill us," finished Draco in a fake bright voice.  "But they'd kill any and all of you, too…. You guys are near the top of You-Know-Who's hit list.  Harry _is_ at the top!  But 'cunning' isn't the only Slytherin virtue, really.  We're not going to sit here and let you do some heroic act and be given all the credit your entire life.  So we're helping.  I also don't want to miss any news, I want to openly defy my father, and I believe it would be beneficial, overall, if we joined you.  So, yes, I'm coming."  Harry raised his eyebrows. 

            "I never knew," he mused aloud. 

            "Nice speech, Draco," came Tabby's voice.  "Very well said.  Now do you see why I love being a Slytherin, Asher?"  Asher, who was standing a few feet behind her, shrugged. 

            "Whatever.  I'm coming… but I missed exactly where we were going and why?" 

            Draco sighed.  "Can't we just limit the trip to people who currently attend Hogwarts?"

            "Or we can limit it to Gryffindors," said Ginny, frustrated. 

            "Calm down, Weaslette," said Draco scornfully.

            "Shut it, Ferret a-" began Ginny threateningly, before being cut off by Harry. 

            "We haven't time for arguing, everyone.  We need to leave some people here in case they Portkey sick people back who need help before the Healers arrive- who's staying?"

            "Weasel King can stay," said Draco.  "But we may need Hermione's brains…"

            "I heard that," she said, stepping into the hallway, which was becoming quite crowded.  "Harry, what's up?"

            "MY NIECE IS MISSING!" screamed Ginny.  "LET'S GO!"  Hermione looked very alarmed. 

            "Maybe you all should stay here," began Hermione.  "Harry, Ron, and I can go-"

            "NO!" yelled Ginny.  "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS WANT TO LEAVE ME BEHIND?  I AM TIRED OF THIS!"  Harry took a quick step backwards.  They were losing time. 

            "All right, calm down, Ginny.  If you've been to St. Mungo's more than twice, raise your hand."  Ginny, Hermione, Draco, Lenore, and Harry's hands were all raised. 

            "Okay, we'll go, then.  Will you all please stay?"  They nodded reluctantly.  "Okay; let's go.  We'll have to go through Muggle London- it's not too far away from here…"  Everyone nodded, and Harry, Hermione, Lenore, Ginny, and Draco rushed downstairs and through the front door."  Harry was uncomfortably aware of Ron's absence, but there was no time to go all the way upstairs (Ron was on the top floor) and ask him to come.  Maybe he'd turn up later. 

            As they hurried down the gloomy streets (it was raining softly) Harry remembered Mango.

            "Draco, why was Mango with you and Zabini?" asked Harry curiously. 

            Draco laughed.  "Mundungus, of course… like always.  He was guarding the dragon, and had to go to the hospital, so he took Mango with him under an invisibility suit.  Only Mango didn't like it, and set it on fire in the waiting room.  Some Aurors have him in for questioning; everyone would like to see how he gets himself out of this mess."

            "That won't endanger the Order?" asked Hermione worriedly. 

            "Dumbledore trusts him," said Draco confidently. 

            "Dumbledore also trusts Snape," muttered Harry. 

            "Snape is on our side!" sighed Hermione exasperatedly. 

            "I know, I know," muttered Harry.  After quite a long walk/run in the rain through London, everyone recognized the window through which they could get into St. Mungo's.

            "So how do we get in?" asked Ginny. 

            Hermione bit her lip.  "You have to talk to the Manikin," said Hermione.  "But what do we say?"  Harry shrugged and walked up to the window. 

            "Er… we need to visit… Lockhart," said Harry quickly, voicing the first name that came to mind.  A second later the Manikin nodded, and Harry tentatively stepped through the glass.  It worked.  After stepping through what felt like a cold shower, he was in the Lobby, dryer than he was before he came in.  The lobby was awfully quiet.  No one seemed to be having a dire emergency, and the woman at the front desk was absorbed in a magazine.  She looked up as everyone entered. 

            "May I help you?" she asked tiredly.

            "Er… no, thanks," said Harry quickly. 

            "Where do we go from here?" asked Ginny quietly. 

            "I guess we should split up- look through the wards for any Order members- I don't like the feel of things in here."

A/N: Bows head in shame  Sorry for keeping you waiting so long!  I went on vacation- and this isn't the whole chapter, either.  I'm going to camp tomorrow, and after I get back in a week, I'm going to change this chapter so it's about twice as long.  Or just add another chapter.  I am so, so sorry!  And I hope you're all not too mad at me!  :-D  Review!  And thanks so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter and brought me to over 100 reviews! J 

JinglezarryH


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8, Part II

            Harry started up the lift and got out on the floor which he knew the Longbottoms were in.  Surely Order members would be found there, if nowhere else?  He wondered how long St. Mungo's had been run by people on Voldemort's side.  Of course there was Lucius Malfoy, but Harry honestly couldn't think of many people besides him, nevertheless people who didn't denounce Voldemort once he disappeared.  Had someone ended up purposely making powerful witches and wizards sicker?  Again the Devil's snare sent to Bode in Harry's fifth year popped into his mind. 

            He stepped out in a deserted corridor very nervously.  It was so quiet!  If the Death Eaters were sticking to their plan, wouldn't they be here in only minutes?  The hospital should be in chaos right now, not quiet and empty!  Suddenly, as if to answer Harry's thoughts, an old witch with graying hair walking with a limp came walking slowly down the hall.  Harry tried to look inconspicuous, his eyes darting into the open doors to look for anyone he knew.  He nervously pushed his bangs to cover his scar as the old witch drew closer.  As they passed, Harry caught her eyes for a moment. 

            "Wotcher," said the witch in a somewhat crinkly voice.  Harry stopped and looked at her. 

            "Tonks?" he whispered disbelievingly. 

            "Yes, you idiot!" she snarled in a rushed whisper.  "What do you think you're bloody doing here?  We told you to stay at Headquarters!"  Suddenly a thought popped into Harry's head.  What if this wasn't Tonks? 

            "What were all of the babies' names born today, and who were all their godparents?" he asked hurriedly, gripping his wand. 

            The woman sighed.  "There was Austin, whose godparents were you and Calista, Adele, whose godparents were Charlie and Gabrielle, and Laela, whose godparents are Fleur's best friend Danielle and Bill's best friend, Gavin Prewett, who's also his cousin.  Happy?"

            "Prewett?" asked Harry.

            "On Molly's side, you dolt!"

            "The name sounds familiar," commented Harry truthfully.  How had he heard that name before?  Prewett....

            Tonks sighed.  "Molly's two brothers, Gideon and Fabian were in the Order last time around.  Poor blokes died like heroes, as far as I remember.  Gavin was one of Fabian's kids."  Harry was surprised to learn this.  He had known since last year what Mrs. Weasley's maiden name was, but he'd never connected it with this before.  It was no wonder why she was so frightened this time!  At least two of her siblings had perished in the last war, and who knows who else… "Do you believe me now?" asked the woman. 

            "Yeah," said Harry.  "Sorry for coming, but what's going on?  Did you find the baby?"

            "No," said Tonks sadly.  "But the reason it's so quiet is because we're evacuating people right now.  We're using some of Fred and George's inventions, actually, with silencing charms on them.  We think the Death Eaters are already here," she continued in an even quieter voice.  "But they're waiting until they see one of us.  We think the entrances are being blocked, or they're trying.  We have people guarding them as well, and they saw you all come in.  One of the fireplaces has already broken out in battle, and we have three Deatheaters down and one Auror.  But that's all the Death Eaters we've seen so far.  But we think they're here.  And you, Ginny, Hermione, Lenore, and Draco are in big trouble right now, and are in mortal peril if you're spotted by a Death Eater! So I want you to Floo to the place where you had protection."  Harry frowned. 

            "What?" he asked, puzzled. 

            "There might be people in this hallway," she whispered urgently.  "Think about… what was it?  Oh, yes.  The place where we met."  Harry frowned once more.  How could she mean the Dursley's? 

            "You're sure?" asked Harry unbelievingly.

            "Yes!  Come on; we're going to the Fireplaces."

            "What about the others?" asked Harry. 

            "They'll be there shortly," said Tonks in a soothing voice. 

            "I am not going without them," said Harry decisively. 

            "Yes, you are!" said Tonks hotly.  "Come on!"

            "No!" said Harry angrily.  "I wasn't there for Sirius!  I'm waiting for my friends…"  Tonks sighed exasperatedly. 

            "Harry!  Please!  I am begging you- the Order needs you!  Your friends will be there!"  Suddenly, Ron came bursting through the corridor door. 

            "Harry!  It's not Tonks!" yelled Ron loudly.  Harry turned in surprise. 

            "Yes it is!" said Tonks, starting to morph into her real form.  "See?"  Harry looked back at Ron.  Suddenly another woman burst through the door.  Another Tonks—"

            "Is she a metamorphmagus, too?" asked Harry quickly.  Ron nodded. 

            "This is the real Tonks, though, Harry!"

            "Don't go to the Dursley's Harry!" the new woman warned.  "They're waiting- it's a trap!  Here- take this portkey!  Quickly!"  Harry looked around, very unsure of what to do.  Suddenly both Tonks had their wands out, pointed at each other. 

            "Harry!  Trust me," gasped Ron.  But how was Ron here?  He was at Grimmauld Place…

            "Ron!" yelled Harry, wand out, and backing up slowly towards the door.  "What was the dragon's name in our first year, who was my first date, and what was Hermione holding when she was petrified?"

            "Norbert, Cho, and—the page from the basilisk book and a mirror!" he said hurriedly. 

            "What are you most afraid of-?"

            "Spiders!" yelled Ron.  "Now come on, please!"  Harry, though he had a horrible feeling, grabbed the Portkey, along with Ron, that the second Tonks threw.  A moment later he fell to the ground in a very cold, dark house.  There were murmurs of voices for a moment, and a second later, Harry was greeted by a very not-so-comforting voice. 

            "Potter; Weasley, get off the floor."

            Harry groaned and rolled over, sitting up.  "Snape?" he asked disbelievingly.  Where was he?  A moment later, Ron voiced Harry's question.

            "Where are we?"

            "Even though this is the summer holiday, I am still your Professor and will be addressed as so!" snarled Snape.  Harry could tell he was in a very bad mood.

            "Legilimens-" began Snape suddenly, but Harry, almost expecting this, had a shield up before Snape had finished the curse. 

            "Good, Potter," he said shortly.  Harry rose to his feet.  The room they were in was dark and empty.  It was lit poorly with several candles and on the far end of it stood a large fireplace, which looked as if it hadn't been used in years.  The room was very chilly, and somehow reminded him of Headquarters as he'd first seen it.  The windows were boarded up, and long, black draperies made of velvet and silk hung from the high ceiling.  Snape observed Harry and Ron looking around for a moment.  Nobody else was in the room. 

            "Where are we, _Professor_?" asked Ron loudly. 

            "We are in Siberia." He answered simply. 

            "_Siberia_?" asked Harry and Ron at once. 

            "Yes.  We are currently in the house Calista stayed in for fifteen years.  We're using it as a temporary hideout, as it's rather large, and nearly better protected than the Black Manor."  Harry looked around, in a rather bad temper.  "Who else is here?  And why are you here?  Professor?" he added contemptibly.  For once, Snape looked quite amused. 

            "Well, I am here to tend to several… invalids being evacuated here, and at the moment, it is only Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley, Calista, Charlie Weasley, you two, and myself who are here."

            "Where are the Lupins?" asked Harry.  "And Hermione and Lenore?"

            "The Lupins are at Grimmauld Place and are quite safe.  I believe Miss Felkes is in the Black Forest, where Evelyn stayed, and I have no idea where Miss Granger is, nor do I care."  Harry noticed Ron tense up next to him. 

            "Hermione's not back?  Is she still at St. Mungo's?" asked Ron worriedly. 

            "I have already said that I don't know.  Last I heard about her, Lupin mentioned her name on the list of people's names to release to the press who were inside the Pyramid."

            "Why did we do that?" asked Harry.  "Won't the Muggles be sure to notice us now?  And Death Eaters are probably working on opening the pyramid everyday!  How is it protected?"

            "That, Potter, is not your business, but I assure you, it is well protected."  Harry nodded. 

            "Fine.  Where is everyone?"

            "I have no idea," said Snape, bored.  "But don't get lost while you're searching.  This is a big manor which holds very dark magic.  I am not in the mood to form a rescue team to save your sorry asses."  Ron's eyes widened. 

            "We're not in school, Weasley.  I can use profanity when I so wish." 

            "Er… right," said Ron, slowly backing out of the room.  Harry quickly followed Ron out the door to find himself in a room nearly as big as the Great Hall in Hogwarts.  The ceiling was very tall and demeaning.  Several spiral staircases wound up beyond the ceiling in different places, and doors dotted the walls. 

            "How would someone be able to live here alone for fifteen years?" marveled Ron.  Suddenly a voice answered from an above balcony Harry hadn't noticed. 

            "It wasn't easy," came the dry voice of Calli.  Harry looked up. 

            "Hello, Calli… er, Prof-"

            "Harry, don't call me Professor," said Calista, laughing slightly, and starting down a staircase to meet Harry and Ron.  "For two reasons.  One, we're not in school.  Two, I won't be teaching next year."

            "You won't?" asked Harry quickly.  "Just Evelyn, then?"

            "No," sighed Calli.  "We're too busy with Order work.  Someone new will be teaching.  You may know her, but I doubt it.  She was Headgirl your first year of Hogwarts.  She then entered Auror training but at the end decided she'd like to teach.  And, be warned; she is no Order member.  But not a Death Eater, either, I don't think."

            "Who is she?" asked Ron, puzzled.  "Why couldn't it be Professor Lupin?"

            "Her name is Ceridwen Inmal.  And Remus is spending a lot of his time doing Order work and trying to get legislation passed- he has a job in the Ministry now, and a son." 

            "So what exactly is going on?" asked Harry.  "What happened with St. Mungo's?  How long has it been under power of the other side?  And why did they pick today to raid it?"  Calista sighed. 

            "Let's sit down.  Tea?  Cocoa?" she offered, walking over to a large couch next to a coffee table. 

            "No, thanks," said Harry and Ron both, but Calli fixed herself tea.  Finally, she sat down with them and began talking. 

            "Well, it seems our Order has more spies than we previously thought.  We can't trust anyone… today we realized that the hospital was going to be under siege, because for some reason someone wanted one of the babies that was born.  Laela was taken.  We asked ourselves how the Death Eaters would have access and then found from several undercover members, quite suddenly, alarming evidence that St. Mungo's was wholly given funds from people siding with Voldemort, or previously alleged Death Eaters.  We believe Bagman has been the one watching to be sure previous Order members, like the Longbottoms, stayed ill.  It may be too late for them all now- it's been so long, and—"

            "Bagman?" asked Ron.  "Isn't he the one who has Rita Skeeter blackmailed?"  Calli nodded sadly.  Suddenly a crash was heard from the other room- someone had portkeyed here.  Harry arose and hurried into the room where Snape sat.  It was Hermione, looking positively frightened. 

A/N: Yay!  Chapter is FINALLY up!  :-D  Thanks to all who reviewed!  Tell me what you think of the chapter!  The next update will be no later than July 3rd.  Thanks!

Jinglez


	10. Chapter 10: Deaths and an Understanding

Chapter 10:

            "Hermione, what's wrong?" asked Ron immediately.  Harry, under a different circumstance, would have been amused to see how fast Ron's anger seemed to evaporate all of the sudden. 

            "Nothing," she said distantly.  "N-nothing.  Just- the hospital broke out into battle, and- and… right before I took the Portkey-"  Hermione shuddered and walked calmly over to a chair and sat down wordlessly.  Harry's stomach began churning uncomfortably. 

            "What is it, Hermione?" asked Ron with concern, walking over to her and putting his arm around her.  But Hermione, to everyone's surprise, wrenched away. 

            "Get off me!" she yelled angrily. 

            "What-?" began Ron, surprised. 

            "You accuse me of cheating on you when I didn't even do anything, embarrass me in front of everyone, and make me nearly more upset than I've ever been before, and now try to _comfort_ me?  Without an apology?  Get away from me!  You are _disgusting_!"  With that, Hermione sat down in another chair, looking extremely angry and upset.

            "What happened, Hermione?" asked Harry quietly.  "A battle broke out?"

            She nodded quietly and suddenly began sobbing loudly.  "He just- I saw, but I didn't want to!  The both of them… MacNair threw the- the killing curse at me, and T-tonks jumped at the last moment and we were both knocked down- and then… MacNair just turned around and threw- Avada Kedavra," she whispered before breaking into sobs again.  Harry suddenly felt as if his heart was being drained. 

            "Not Tonks?" he whispered fearfully.  Hermione nodded. 

            "B-but he didn't hit Tonks… he hit- Kingsley Shacklebolt!  And he just died… right in front of us all… he looked so- so surprised- like he never guessed anything was coming… it was horrible- and then Tonks killed two Death Eaters that were standing there in less than an instant- and yelled for me to find the portkey…"

            "Shacklebolt's dead?" asked Snape sharply.  Hermione looked at the floor, nodding mutely.  Calli and Snape exchanged significant looks.  "Did you see which Death Eaters died there?" asked Snape again.  Hermione shook her head. 

            "They were all in masks-"

            "I know what they were wearing, Granger- you're not that much more brilliant than the rest of us," he snapped. 

            "Severus," warned Calli.  He looked over at her, straight into her eyes.  Harry had before noticed that these two people had perhaps the hardest to read eyes- Calli's ice blue, almost mirror-like, and Snape's a hateful black.  But, evidently, they could understand each other's body-language somehow.  It almost seemed as if they respected each other.  Yes, that seemed to be it- they far from liked each other- but Harry knew they didn't hate each other- so what was it?  Regard for each other's feelings and accept that each had their own life to fulfill?  After a moment's thought, Harry went over to Hermione.  She was a deathly pale.  Harry knew exactly how she felt, even if she hadn't know Kingsley very well… he was dead.  How could some twisted fate allow someone to be alive and healthy and emotional one second, and the next- gone!  Never to be seen again.  Kingsley would have moved on- no ghost of him.  Harry suddenly felt a horrible pang where his heart should have been- that veil!  That horrible, horrible piece of fabric- what if Sirius was trapped there eternally?  What if he, Harry, could have saved him-?  He had only just fallen through.  If Lupin hadn't stopped him-

            "Legilimens!" cried Snape suddenly.  A burning acid seemed to be eating Harry's mind- melting it into righteous hatred at Snape- how dare he enter Harry's mind at a time like this?  _Sirius was falling- falling- through the veil- Bellatrix was running, laughing- anger, confusion, spinning- Cedric- lying eagle-spread on the ground… Mrs. Weasley's boggart- dead Ron.  Dementors- everywhere…_  "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" burst Harry so loud that a candlestick tipped precariously off of a nearby desk.  It fell to the floor, omitting a loud- CLUNK.  The noise echoed for a moment, leaving thje room in silence, and then- "STAY OUT OF MY MIND!  I HATE YOU!  JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!  THOSE DAMN MEMORIES REPLAY IN MY HEAD ENOUGH WITHOUT YOU, SITTING THERE AND LAUGHING!  YOU- YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE- EVERYOEN YOU CARE ABOUT DYING, WHILE YOU KEEP LIVING, DO YOU?"

            Snape seemed quite taken aback.  HE looked at Harry in a peculiar manner, before, rather than yelling, which was what he looked like he was going to do, he spoke in barely more than a whisper.  "You don't have any idea, Potter.  You're swimming in dangerous water- I would not continue if I were-"

            "NAME ONE PERSON!  ONE!  ONE PERSON YOU EVER LOVED, THAT YOU EVER CARED ABOUT- THAT WAS JUST- _TAKEN_ FROM YOU!"  For a moment, Snape's face was emotionless.  Everyone was staring at Harry and Snape with awe.  Hermione had stopped crying, Ron looked as if he didn't know whether to congratulate Harry or run from him, Calli's eyes darted between Harry and Snape dangerously, and Draco and Ginny had walked in to see what the commotion was about.  "See?" began Harry, running out of breath, "You can't do it!  You don't care about anyone!"

            "Lily Evans," whispered Snape in a voice which was barely audible.  "My mother.  My godfather- who, like yours, fell through the veil, in the Ministry of Magic.  My best friend, Fabian Prewett- and when all of these people seemed to have left me forever- it was then that I turned to Lord Voldemort.  And then- that rat- that traitor, that damn traitor Pettigrew had to get your mother killed- Albus Dumbledore.  Are you happy now, Potter?  Just because I don't parade every little emotion on my sleeve seeking attention and pity does _not_ mean that I am not capable of an ounce of humanity!" 

            Harry was absolutely fuming.  "I DO NOT wear every emotion on my sleeve!  And I most certainly do not want PITY AND ATTENTION!  It's NOT my fault that people are so obsessed with my fucking SCAR!  I don't want it!  What's your hardship, Professor?  The fact that all of your students hate you and know you favor Slytherin and are greasy and unfair and cruel, and have a huge temper-?  What is hard in your life?  Name ONE burden on your shoulders!  Having to fulfill your quota of 75 points from Gryffindor every day?  I don't see you being left out of information you need to do what YOU have to do, and kill VOLDEMORT!  So tell us, Sev!  What is it?  Your-"

            "ENOUGH!" yelled Calli violently.  Snape had turned white and was shaking a bit. 

            "POTTER!"  Everyone stilled tensely.  "SEE ME IN THE KITCHEN!"  Harry chanced a look at Hermione, who was very pale with anxiety, Ron, who looked quite frightened, Ginny, who mouthed _be careful_, and Draco, who looked nothing short of amused.  Harry then looked at Calista. 

            "Go, Harry," she said calmly.  "I would like you to know that I am extremely appalled at your behavior.  Go."  Snape had already stomped from the room, robe billowing out behind him.  Harry couldn't truthfully say that he wasn't nervous- all he could do was tighten his grip on his wand and hope that if Snape threatened him, the Ministry of Magic could somehow deem it life-threatening.  As Harry tried to walk calmly from the room, the chandelier on the ceiling suddenly exploded.  He turned around. 

            "Go!" snapped Calista.  "I can clean this."

            "Are you-" began Harry, but Calista yelled,

            "I CAN BLOODY DO IT!"  Harry then slinked from the room, angry.  Before he reached the swinging door he could only assume was the kitchen, Harry paused for a moment, a bit nervous about going in.  His Gryffindor bravery finally kicked in, and Harry boldly opened the door and stepped inside.  Snape was sitting at the table, sipping tea.  It looked as if he were there for a quaint tea, only when he looked at Harry, Harry saw that his eyes were out to kill.  Harry sat down at the table with an unpleasant feeling.  Several moments passed, as Snape took a rather large sip of tea.  Finally, when the silence was nearly exploding in Harry's ears, Snape set down his cup. 

            "Potter."

            "Yes?" ventured Harry.            

            "You have never been my favorite student, and hopefully you are bright enough to have grasped this quite a while ago.  And I, by no means, go out of my way to treat you with the admiration and adoration as many others in the wizarding world, but-"

            "Are you joking?" asked Harry hollowly. 

            "I don't joke, Potter- sarcasm is as far as I will go, and-"

            "The wizarding world treats me with adoration?  That's about the most inaccurate thing I've ever heard!  My first year was all right, I suppose- but after that everyone thought I was crazy, a liar, or delusional- I opened the chamber, I helped a criminal escape, I entered myself into a tournament to kill myself, returned with Cedric's dead body from a tragic accident, told nasty, attention-seeking lies, was feared by the wizarding world, would randomly disappear for hours at a time- oh, yeah!  Everyone's crazy about me!  Especially the Daily Prophet, I swear, they couldn't get any more truthful-"

            "Potter.  We are not having a contest to see whose lives have been worse!  You already know why I dislike you- you're exactly like your father, and-"

            "I'm not," whispered Harry.  Snape raised an eyebrow. 

            "You're not?  And I thought you were proud to be a James double who-"

            "No!  Listen, you know as well as I that I am not remotely like my father was- I look like him and get in trouble like him, yes, but that doesn't mean anything!  HE grew out of what he did- And Sirius doesn't think I am that much like him when he was my age- and Lupin said I acted like my Mum- but I don't care!  Either way- I would be proud to be like my Dad!  It is NOT my fault that he didn't like you- and you didn't like him either, so I don't see your argument.  And my Mum loved him- not you!"

            "I didn't love your mother that way, Potter!  She was a dear friend."

            "Just like- what's his name? Fabian Prewett?  You sure don't give a damn about any of his nieces and nephews, that's for sure!  Do you hate all the children of those you once 'loved'?" demanded Harry.  "I think you hold grudges a bit too long and don't give people a chance!"

            "You are weak, Potter!  Weak!  You get so upset when someone dislikes you- everything has a reason, in your world, doesn't it?  Would you like me to give you my life story?  Ask!  Just ask!  Remember when you saw into my Pensive?  Remember when you did Legilimens on me?  THOSE are my memories, Potter.  That was my life!  My life died a long time ago- but here I am.  Paying off my damn debt to everyone!  Your father- saving your ass in your first year.  Prewett- saving the Weasleys from Voldemort's hit list last time around- Don't you get it?  After my debt to Dumbledore is over I can die in peace-"

            "You won't kill yourself?" asked Harry, quite surprised.  Since when did Snape save the Weasleys? 

            "No, I won't kill myself.  But I am not going to be teaching damn Potions anymore- I hate Potions!  Once that curse is lifted, I can teach Defense again…"

            "What curse?" asked Harry curiously.

            "The one on the job.  That's why two people split it this year- so neither would receive the curse.  An unknown Death Eater placed it on the castle-a very powerful one, I can tell you- and he did it because he obviously knew Voldemort would come back- he wanted you to not receive a proper defensive education- of course, that plan was foiled quickly.  But-"

            Suddenly, there came a knock on the door.  "Come in!" yelled Harry, annoyed still.  The door swung and Lupin walked in solemnly. 

            "I just wanted you both to know- Hagrid-"  Lupin swallowed.  Harry froze.  "He's at Headquarters.  He is barely alive- we need all the Healers as possible.  And Bill and Fleur's baby is- dead."

            "Dead?" asked Harry blankly.  Then, "What happened to Hagrid?  Where was he attacked?"

            "We don't know," said Lupin gravely.  "But he may not make it- Be brave, Harry- St. Mungo's has almost been successfully evacuated.  But Death Eaters are running amok there.  Headquarters has been temporarily moved to Evelyn's house, but you're welcome to stay here.  Grimmauld Place has been turned into a hospital- will you come, Severus?"

            "Of course," said Snape gravely.  He stood up to leave. 

            "Can I come to, Remus?"  Lupin sighed.

            "We'll send for you in a bit, Harry.  I just hope that moving the hospital wasn't a mistake…"  He then turned and exited the room. 

            "Good-bye, Potter," said Snape curtly. 

            "Bye," said Harry fearfully, wondering what had just happened.  He then exited the room to find all of the Weasley's gathered with the exception of Fred, George, and Percy, as well as Calista, Hermione, Draco, Tabby, Asher, and Blaise. 

            "We're going to the burrow," said Mrs. Weasley immediately as Harry entered the room.  "How are you, dear?" she asked him as an afterthought.  Without waiting for a reply, she went on.  "Are you sure you'll be all right?" she asked Calli.  Calli nodded. 

            "I've just got to Floo to Evelyn's.  She needs me right now… do you need me to bring anyone over so the Burrow won't be quite so crowded?  Fleur, dear, you should come with me… Evelyn's house will be nearly empty… and Blaise, you'd better come, too.  We need to get you over to Severus' house, and it will be easiest if you come along now."  Blaise nodded, as did Fleur.  

            "Yes, I will come… Bill?  Can I 'ave Adele?  Will you please come, too, dear?"  Bill sighed.  "Of course, Fleur… but then I need to get to Gringotts- I'm afraid the perfect time for a bank robbery is a time of confusion and panic like this…"  Fleur nodded. 

            "Molly," began Arthur tiredly, "I'll be needing to get to the Ministry- can you hold down the fort while I'm gone-?"

            "Of course," said Mrs. Weasley.  But suddenly the flames in the newly-lit fireplace turned emerald, and the head of Tonks appeared in them. 

            "Tonks!" said Charlie immediately.  "Are you okay?  Any news?"

            "I'm at the old Headquarters- I'm fine right now- but we need Mundungus's damn Griffin out of here- and why is Mango here?  She's causing a bit of fuss, and we have three dragon burns already!"  Charlie sighed. 

            "I'm going to help," he said.  "I'll be over in a few minutes.  Why don't you give the Griffin back to Mundungus?"

            "We can't find him!" explained Tonks angrily.  "And Rita Skeeter's escaped—"

            "What?" groaned Mr. Weasley.  "She'd better not raise any accusations at a time like this-" 

            "Here," said Charlie in a problem-solving, very concentrated, voice.  "I'll go get the griffin and bring it to Hogwarts- It should be okay for a few days- the House elves will be able to handle it- and then I'll take Mango and bring her to my flat in Romania with me-"

            "Charlie, I don't like the idea of you guarding that thing alone!" said Mrs. Weasley frightfully.  "If Death Eaters attack, you'll be greatly outnumbered and could die, and to make thing's worse, they'll have an open door to immortality or whatever than potion makes!" 

            "Fine, Mum," sighed Charlie.  "I'll take Mango to Evelyn's manor and take care of it in the basement or something…"

            "Fine," sighed Mrs. Weasley.  Tonks' head disappeared a moment later, leaving the fireplace free for Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Asher, and Tabby to Floo to the Burrow.  Harry stepped into the fireplace, and after a full minute spinning through the fireplaces began to wonder whether he had gotten lost.  However, immediately after thinking that, he landed hard on his feet and fell into the kitchen of the Burrow. 

            Harry groggily stood up.  Hermione and Ron were already on the floor.  A moment after Harry, Draco fell in, followed by Ginny, Tabby, Asher, and, finally, Mrs. Weasley.  Everyone brushed themselves off for quite a long moment.  Then, Mrs. Weasley broke the silence.  "It's been a long, sad day, everyone… you should all get a bit of rest.  Go on upstairs- I'll let you know if any word comes…"  Harry and the others obeyed, filing silently up the stairs.  Right before beginning his ascent, Harry chanced a look at the Weasleys' clock- and sighed in relief to see that nobody was on "Mortal Peril".  He then followed everyone upstairs, and they all ended up in Ginny's room.  Ginny sat on her bed, and Harry sat down next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder.  Hermione sat on the other side of Ginny, carefully avoiding eye contact with Ron.  Asher and Tabby sat together on a large bean-bag chair, Ron hoisted himself onto a desk, and Draco sat down on the floor.

            "So, what d'you reckon?" asked Ron finally. 

            "About what?" asked Harry, Draco, and Tabby together. 

            "All of it- St. Mungo's, Kingsley- Snape, Hagrid, Laela- the animals…. All of it…"

            "It sucks," said Ginny loudly.  Harry couldn't help but agree.  After a few hours and dinner, everyone was sitting in the living room quietly, when the fireplace lit up.  A moment later, the head of Remus Lupin was sitting in it. 

            "Hi, everyone," he said tiredly. 

            "Hello," mumbled everyone.  Mrs. Weasley tried, and failed, to smile. 

            "I have good news and bad news," began Lupin quickly.  "Hagrid was attacked by twelve Death Eaters who were looking for the dragon- and he would've died if it weren't for Fang.  He is doing a little better right now, and is conscious, at least.  Last I saw he was playing with Buckbeak for the first time in years.  They're both very happy… anyway, we've had unconfirmed reports of Laela's death- and we just received information that none other than Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend- just tried to get into St. Mungo's, in labor.  She's in Headquarters now and has been in labor for four hours… she says the baby is Percy's, but it seems… Percy is missing.  Penelope says she hasn't seen him since they found out she was pregnant- they had gotten into a fight…"  Mrs. Weasley seemed to be on the verge of a breakdown.  "Arthur says he'll be home as soon as possible, but he may not get a break until well into tomorrow- the Ministry is going a bit wild…. I'm really sorry, Molly.  Is there anything I can do?"  Mrs. Weasley shook her head.  

            "I'll be okay…" she said tiredly.  Ginny walked over and embraced her mother tightly.  

            "And," continued Lupin awkwardly, "we need Asher back at the pyramid.  Hermione, your parents want you to stay here.  They think it'll be safer, with more qualified witches and wizards…"  Hermione nodded.  "Oh, and you, too, Tabby…"

            "Okay," said Tabby.  "Shall we Portkey?"  Lupin nodded.  "Do you have one, Molly?" he asked.  Mrs. Weasley hurriedly composed herself.  

            "Yes, yes, it's around here somewhere," she said pleasantly.  She bustled over to her stovetop and pulled away a towel, which had something inside it.  

            "Just touch it, Asher and Tabby," said Remus.  "I'll check in later, Molly, to see how it's going."

            "Thank you so much, Remus," said Mrs. Weasley appreciatively.  He smiled and his head disappeared.  A moment later, Tabby and Asher said goodbye and disappeared as well, leaving everyone else in an enveloping, helpless wait.  

A/N: Hi!  Thanks so much for all the reviews!  Tell me what you think!  Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!  I hope you liked the chapter!  Sorry the last chapters were really short, I'll try to do better now!  I like long chapters, too.  :-D  

Cheers,

Jinglez  
****


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations

A/N: Okay, here's the deal- I know that the last chapters have been confusing, and I am really sorry- hopefully this chapter and the next should clear things up a bit.  Now, I have had quite a few reviews about not killing off important characters- and I admit that I am trying not to kill people a particularly like, but don't worry- there will be at least two very important deaths during the course of this story, and a lot of deaths of secondary characters, it's just not yet because the "battle" going on was to set up something that still may or may not happen.  About only letting there be twins so one could die- that actually was something I was planning for a long time, and has to do with the plot, eventually.  And remember that it's only the very beginning of the year- but don't worry, this story will be more spread out than the last one, where I was at Christmas around chapter 60 or so- and the end of the story at 75.  So please keep reading and giving me feedback- it is really appreciated!  Thanks, and I hope you like the chapter!

Chapter 11:

            The next days at the Burrow seemed to last forever.  Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Draco still weren't allowed to leave the house, and Harry was very frustrated to find that his link with Lenore wasn't working properly.  It was wearisome to all of them that they were left alone in the Burrow most of the time, with orders not to leave the house, and it wasn't helping that nobody would tell them anything, including whether Penelope's baby was Percy's, where Percy was, how Hagrid was, who was occupying Grimmauld Place, whether Death Eaters had destroyed the hospital or not, and where everyone else was staying.  They learned nothing new of the pyramid, Evelyn's house, Grimmauld Place, Calli's Manor, or Hogwarts- and with Ron and Hermione at each other's throats, Harry was about to be driven insane.  His trunk had finally appeared at the Burrow, so he at least had his things with him. 

            It was their third day at the Burrow when they were finally clued in.  Draco and Ron were fighting aggressively over Quidditch teams- Harry had not the heart to join in. 

            "Are you kidding?" asked Ron hollowly.  "Russia's team has absolutely nothing!  Their chasers are decent, I suppose, but it's really the Keeper who makes the game-"

            "Like the Chudley Cannons?" asked Draco sarcastically.  "They're even worse than Puddlemere United!  Harry could catch the Snitch before their seeker, and that's saying something-"

            "Harry's a really good Seeker!" said Ron defensively.  "What do you say he could even beat Krum-?"

            "No way," snorted Draco derisively. 

            "He only lost to Diggory because of those dementors, and—"  Draco burst out laughing rather maniacally.  "What?" asked Ron cautiously. 

            "That-" wheezed Draco- "Was the- funniest- bloody- thing I've ever- seen!"  He began rolling around, and Harry exchanged smirks with Ron. 

            "I'd still say the bouncing ferret was more memorable, Malfoy," said Harry skeptically.  Malfoy stopped looking and gazed up reproachfully.  Ginny began giggling. 

            "Shut up, Weasley," yawned Draco.  "That was a one-time occurance which you will never see again-"

            "Speaking of," said Hermione suddenly from behind her large book, "I heard your Mum, R- Ginny.  She was telling your Dad that some of the Order's coming over tonight for a quick meeting-"

            "What's that got to do with anything?" asked Draco curiously.  Hermione grinned. 

            "Moody will be here…and we all know how much he hates Malfoys…"  Draco paled noticeably. 

            "Well- Moody won't turn me- well…. That wasn't Moody," he compromised finally.  "That was that crazy Crouch lunatic…"  Hermione kept smirking. 

            "Whatever you say…  But anyway, Fred and George will be here, too.  Do you think that they might lend us the Extendable Ears?"

            Ginny scowled.  "Mum's already made all of the doors and walls and ceilings Imperturbable!  I already tried the Extendables…. It's so unfair!"  Harry's face fell.  How would they ever find anything out?  He sighed and tried to relax.  Around midday, Hermione retired to Ginny's room to sleep, and Draco went upstairs to write a letter.  After Pigwidgeon started up a loud racket, Ron went to check on him and left Harry and Ginny alone together.  There was a moment of peaceful silence before Ginny spoke. 

            "Harry?" she asked softly. 

            "Yeah?" he replied. 

            "I have your birthday present…"  She then proceeded to pull out something small and stone from her pocket. 

            "What is it?" asked Harry curiously, coming closer to look.  She pushed it closer.  It was a very small basin, filled with a familiar silvery fluid. "It's not-" began Harry questioningly, but Ginny smiled and looked into his eyes. 

            "It is," she said with some excitement.  "It took me forever to think of what to get you… and I kept trying to think what you liked and needed most… and then it kind of clicked.  This is a Pensive I made.  I had two, after my first year.  Mum and Dad bought it so I might, you know… get out my memories of the Chamber.  But I think that those memories, in a way, at least some of them, helped build my character.  Even though they're horrible, I wouldn't be the person I am without them.  So I, instead, put really happy memories into it.  Most of them are from Hogwarts.  I think you'll like it, Harry.  But don't look at them right now…"  Ginny trailed off thoughtfully, and Harry looked at her in wonder.  "And I asked Hermione and Ron for some memories, too…"

            "Ginny- thanks so much!  That idea is brilliant…"  Ginny then looked up into his eyes, and Harry drew her closer.  When they touched, and kissed like this- he wished it could last forever.  Harry wasn't sure how much time had passed, but he and Ginny broke apart, startled, when somebody stepped out of the fireplace.

            "Bill!" gasped Ginny, sitting up.  "What are you-" 

            "Whoa…. Didn't mean to interrupt, you two… but Harry- watch what you're doing with my sister."

            "Sorry," said Harry, rather embarrassed at having been caught at a time like this, but then Bill laughed. 

            "It's okay.  I was your age once, too.  I meant to be careful in this house.  If Ron, Charlie, Fred, or George caught you, forget it."  He laughed.  "Mum and Dad, too… but teenagers will be teenagers.  Feel free to carry on in a few minutes- I just need to-"

            "Bill?" asked Ginny suddenly.

            "Yeah, sis?" he asked. 

            "What's going on?" she asked, sighing.  "Please tell me?"

            "Gin," sighed Bill, "You'll find out tonight.  Believe me."

            "Promise?" asked Ginny pleadingly.  Bill grinned. 

            "Yeah.  I promise.  Now no more questions, okay?  I am not allowed to answer, you all should know that.  But you'll be getting some unexpected visitors tonight, okay?"  Ginny grinned. 

            "Can you tell me who?"

            "No," said Bill, running into the kitchen and grabbing a candle and a handful of Floo powder.  He then threw the powder into the fireplace.  "Bye," he said, as he stepped in and disappeared.  Harry turned back to Ginny and kissed her again. 

            "I love you, Harry," she breathed. 

            "I love you, too," he said.  They then just sat next to the fireplace and gazed into it, each lost in their own thoughts. 

            That evening, many more people than Harry expected began showing up, one by one, through the fireplaces, though some Apparated.  The first to arrive were Tonks and Lupin, followed closely by a very under-the-weather Evelyn and Fleur, then Calli, holding little Austin and Bill, holding Adele.  The moment they arrived, they said quick hellos to Harry and the rest and then walked straight into the kitchen, closing the door.  Harry exchanged confused looks with Hermione and then Ron.  Next came Hagrid, who looked nearly as bad as he had after meeting the Giants, but he simply brushed away Harry as he rushed to greet him and proceeded into the kitchen.  The next to enter the room was none other than Madame Maxime, who Harry hadn't laid eyes on since his fourth year.  Hermione gasped in surprise as the large woman graciously stooped through the door into the meeting room.  Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape then proceeded in.  Dumbledore winked at Harry, and McGonagall said curtly, "Nice to see you all. I trust you are well?" and Snape showed no recognition whatsoever of the five teenagers.  Harry was still trying to guess who the 'special visitor' was when someone caught them all off guard, Flooing into the house.  Harry didn't notice he'd arrived until Ginny gasped beside him. 

            "Neville?" she asked, surprised.  Everyone turned to look. 

            "Hi," said Neville, who smiled brightly. 

            "Hey, Neville!" said Harry, standing up to greet him.  "How's your summer been?  And what are you doing here?"  Neville grinned. 

            "Oh, it's been all right, you know… I got five OWLs, you can imagine Gran's surprise… I'm here because- well, you know about St. Mungo's… my parents were moved, so I've been staying there for a few days.  How are you all?"  Harry saw Neville's eyes turn to each of the people in the room, and land on Draco in fear for a moment. 

            "We're okay," said Harry.  "Have you by any chance been hearing any information at Grimmauld Place-?"  Neville frowned for a moment. 

            "Actually, yes- you mean you haven't?  Everyone's been dropping in so often, and they probably didn't realize I was there or something."

            "What have you heard?" asked Ron immediately, in an eager voice, but was stopped by Hermione's angry tutting.  "What?" he asked angrily. 

            "People are still arriving- we should go upstairs to talk about this!"

            "Good idea, Hermione," said Harry, nodding.  Suddenly Lenore, followed a moment later by Asher, appeared.  Lenore was looking rather upset as she stepped into the room. 

            "What's the matter, 'Nore?" asked Ginny kindly.  Lenore sighed. 

            "Nothing- except Tabby left, really this time." 

            "Oh, I'm sorry," said Hermione in a voice she tried to make sound sympathetic.  But everyone knew she couldn't be happier about Tabby's flight- and who could really blame her, besides Lenore?  "Come on; let's go upstairs," said Hermione in a low tone.  Everyone nodded and ended up piling in Bill's old room, which was the largest.  Harry sat on the floor, with Ginny next to him.  Neville sat on the other side of the floor next to Hermione and Asher, Ron sat alone by the far wall, and Draco and Lenore sat down together on the bed.  The meeting took several minutes to get to order because of Lenore's constant giggling since Draco wouldn't stop tickling her. 

            "Come on you guys, pay attention," said Hermione impatiently.  "Neville- and you, too, Lenore and Asher- what has everyone heard?"

            Neville began.  "I've heard most of the things on the hospital, and people inside of it.  Er- the hospital is still standing, I know- and the Death Eaters have left it.  They were trying to kill… my parents, and Lupin, and pretty much the other waiting group of Order members… I don't really know what else to say; ask me questions."  Ginny spoke up almost immediately. 

            "Did they find the body of… my niece?"  Neville looked down somberly. 

            "No.  But a Death Eater's reported her death…"  Ginny nodded and then spoke again.  "What about Penelope Clearwater's baby?"

            "It's definitely Percy's.  They did tests. But, the problem is that nobody's seen Percy since he left the country last year.  Penelope has no idea where he is, and says that she doesn't want to be a single parent or be a parent with Percy… Remus and Evelyn have agreed to raise it, you see… Fleur and Bill don't want to replace the twin, and Mrs. And Mr. Weasley will take the baby, but they're getting older, you know…?  But the Lupins asked if they could bring her up, and everyone's said yes, I think…"

            "What's its name?  Do you know?" asked Ron.  Neville nodded. 

            "Aurora or something…"  Ginny smiled. 

            "Now what of the pyramid?" asked Hermione anxiously. 

            "I know," answered Asher.  "They're going to, er… at the end of the summer, evacuate everyone.  Then, right after that, some wizards, disguised as Muggles, are going to get it to explode.  Of course, we'll be sure to have everyone around it evacuated as well.  Then it'll just be… gone."

            "What's the point of it?" asked Harry loudly.  Everyone shrugged. 

            "Someone's stupid idea," said Lenore moodily.  Everyone nodded in agreement. 

            That evening, Neville and Asher left, but Lenore stayed at the Burrow.  Draco and Lenore went up to the attic to talk, Hermione and Ginny left to go talk and go to sleep, and Ron lingered around the kitchens to eat some more food.  Harry, left alone in Ron's room, decided to finally look inside the Pensive.  He cautiously dipped wand into the silvery substance, and was pulled inside. 

            The first thing Harry walked in on was a day in the common room- so long ago!  It must have only been his first year.  He stood near a large couch and, after a second, noticed his younger self, laughing with Hermione and Ron.  A moment later, the scene evaporated, and Harry was in the stands of a Quidditch match- with a lurch, he remembered that day- Snape had been refereeing!  He smiled widely- remembering the happiness of catching the Snitch and winning before Snape had the chance to favor Hufflepuff too much.  And then- winning the House Cup, from right under Slytherins' noses… The next memory was one which included Ginny.  She was watching shyly from a window as Harry and her brothers de-Gnomed the garden.  Then Ginny was sitting at the Great Hall, smiling, as she read the paper- the article about the flying Ford Anglia.  Harry laughed.  The next scene showed Fred and George escorting Harry down a corridor.  "EVERYONE MAKE WAY FOR THE DANGEROUS HEIR OF SLYTHERIN!  HE'S LATE FOR THE MONSTER'S DENTIST APPOINTMENT-"  Harry chuckled once more, seeing the petrified glances people were throwing at them, including Cho Chang- before Harry ever knew she existed.  The next few memories looked to be Ron's- they were of Lupin's Defense class, Hermione smacking Malfoy, and winning the Quidditch Cup.  Harry looked closely at Oliver Wood's face- and was happy that he won the Quidditch Cup at least once.  There was then a memory of seeing Sirius for the first time, and helping him escape on Buckbeak.  After these came Ginny's memories of the Triwizard tournament- Harry flying against the Horntail(this was Harry's first time watching this), and Harry at the Ball.  After this, several months seemed to have been left out.  The next memory was of Sirius explaining the Order- there were several happy memories of Harry's fifth year, including the Swamp and Umbridge being chased from the school.  After these memories came memories of Lenore, of making peace with Malfoy, of Harry and Ginny's first kiss, of Evelyn and Calli- and even a memory of the Founders.  The last memory must've been one Ginny sneaked inside later- it was of their kiss earlier that day.  Harry came out of the Pensive feeling happier than he had felt in a long, long time.  

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter!  Review:-D  

Jinglez


	12. Chapter 12: The International Conference

Chapter 12:

            The following morning, Harry awoke and crept downstairs, so as not to wake Ron, who was still snoring loudly.  He stopped before entering the kitchen, as he heard voices from inside.  Though he knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping, he was desperate for any information. 

            He heard Remus' voice first.  "I know, Tonks- but it's all becoming too dangerous- I can see where Dumbledore's coming from, stopping the Order meetings, and-"

            "But Remus," cut in Tonks, "there surely can't be the amount of spies as he believes, it makes no sense- one in six!  It's so hard to imagine anyone in the Order betraying us!  And one out of every six?  How could You-Know-Who possibly have that big of an army already?"

            "You're forgetting, Nymphadora," began Mrs. Weasley, but Tonks cleared her throat indignantly.  "Okay, _Tonks_," sighed Mrs. Weasley in the voice she used when Bill refused to cut his hair or when Mr. Weasley refused to give up a new extension cord.  "As I said, you are forgetting what it was like last time!  Blackmail.  His Death Eaters are making other people join, or at least spy on their friends- by threatening to kill their family, or by taking all that they own.  When we refused to spy on Dumbledore- after my brothers were already gone- the Malfoys began messing up our bank accounts.  They managed to mess up the wills and everything- the Malfoys managed to get all of the Prewett accounts.  And Regulus Black threatened Arthur- said he'd do horrible things to our friends, children- if we didn't help their cause."

            "But still," sighed another woman, who Harry didn't immediately recognize, "Stopping the Order meetings?"

            "Now, now, 'Estia- it isn't like the Order is stopping," sighed Mundungus.  "An' we'll 'ave our groups of five to work with an' all, an' Dumbledore will tell people 'ee trusts what's goin' on."

            "I'm not so sure he will, Fletcher," growled Moody.  "He trusts everyone in the Order, the fool.  But you have to respect him for it- always knows what's going on, Dumbledore."

            "By the way, Mundungus," said Remus loudly.  "You need to pick up your griffin from Evelyn's old manor, in the Black Forest.  It's been pretty riled up lately, but it's gotten rather attached to some members of the Order, and won't be able to hunt on its own, at least we think." 

            "Oh, the griffin?" asked Mundungus.  "Yeah, 'im.  Well, I won't be needing 'im anymore- sold 'im to Fred an' George, if I recall.  Needed 'is toenails.  But I'd better be going- 'ave some business to take care of- see you at the meeting tonight."  With that, he Dispparated with a loud crack.  Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly.

            "How he ever made it into the Order, I'll never know," she sighed.  "But he ended up in Arthur's and my group, somehow." 

            "Yeah, Dumbledore wanted to mix it up a bit I believe.  Evelyn and I have Calli and Bill in our group," said Remus. 

            "What about your fifth person?" asked Tonks. 

            "It was Kingsley," said Lupin shortly.  A silence followed his statement, broken by Mrs. Weasley. 

            "So what is the international conference tonight about?" she asked.

            "Well," said Remus, "Voldemort has managed to get followers in about eleven different countries, and in some abundance, I'm afraid.  It's only a matter of time before attacks begin in other countries.  Several small attacks have already begun, but are being kept quiet.  Unfortunately, some Ministries of Magic are refusing to believe that Voldemort is trying to take over more than just Britain.  In the conference tonight there will be over two hundred people.  Twenty-five will be from Britain."

            "Will France's Minister be there?" asked Moody. 

            "No," sighed Tonks.  "But I've been in contact with a few French Aurors who believe he's back.  Some officials from the government will be there, but in secret from the Minister.  They haven't been as cooperative as we would have hoped." 

            "And the meeting will be in the Pyramid?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  "I still don't understand why we so boldly took the Pyramid- in front of everyone, too-"

            "Haven't you been reading the Prophet, Molly?" asked Remus. 

            "Well- not since the Order began- you know the way they talked about Harry and all!"

            Tonks sighed.  "The Ministry isn't leaning on the Prophet anymore, Molly.  But, anyway, they've reported that it was an ancient curse set off by Muggle tomb raiders.  Of course, the Death Eaters may be onto us by now, but it's well-protected, and we'll be gone by tomorrow."

            "Where are we moving all the people hiding there, though?" asked Mrs. Weasley. 

            "Different places," growled Moody.  "Some are returning home; some who either are in danger or feel that they are will be temporarily moving into both Evelyn and Calli's manor.  And Order Headquarters will only be known by each group's leader, who Dumbledore picks, and only the leader knows.  Nobody else in the group even knows who's leader.  For group meetings they'll take turns at each person's house.  It's the safest thing to do," he finished. 

            "I still don't get the point," said Mrs. Weasley stiffly.

            "Well, it was probably a stupid idea," said Tonks, "but it happened and is being fixed.  Now, Harry, you may come in and ask questions that you have about what you've just heard.  We were probably going to tell you, anyway, just not right now.  So come on in."  Harry turned a slight crimson as he opened the door.

            "It was about time one of you noticed he was there," said Moody. 

            "Well I was waiting for Mr. Constant Vigilance to say something," said Tonks.  "Wotcher, Harry," she said as he opened the door, embarrassed. 

            "I knew he was there as well," said Remus.  "I had a feeling someone was listening, and if neither of you said something, it was one or more of the kids- er, young adults," he corrected, seeing the look on Harry's face.  "And Harry has a knack of hearing things he isn't supposed to."  Lupin smiled. 

            "Sorry for listening- but I really wanted to know what was going on, and what Neville told us didn't help much- I honestly didn't plan listening; I came down for breakfast, but didn't want to interrupt, and I couldn't help hearing," he finished, rather flustered.  The witch Harry recognized as Hestia Jones laughed. 

            "Just like James," she said, smiling.  Remus nodded proudly. 

            "So… any questions, Potter?" asked Moody.  Harry was rather relieved that none of them was angry with him. 

            "Just a few," lied Harry, who had millions of things racing through his mind. 

            "Fire away," said Tonks. 

            "My first one has to be about this- International conference.  It sounds rather self-explanatory-"  he paused, and everyone looked at him as if to say 'Go on,' and Molly bustled around the kitchen, muttering about making breakfast for the 'poor dears'.  "What is it?  And what has Voldemort been doing in other countries?"

            "The usual," said Lupin bitterly.  "Getting followers, attacking Muggles and Muggle-borns, trying to take over the governments."

            "Are there Orders in other countries?" asked Harry.  Tonks nodded. 

            "In many of them.  Mexico, Spain, America, Canada, and Australia have all sided with us.  Several other countries: France, Russia, Germany, Belgium, Sweden, Denmark, Brazil, Egypt, and Saudi Arabia, plus several other smaller countries, have secret Orders inside them.  And all of the Orders are joining up, so to speak, to get rid of Voldemort, and two other surfacing 'Dark Lords', though Voldemort is by far the most dangerous-"

            "Remus!" hissed Tonks.  Remus stopped talking questionably.  "Stop saying the bloody name!"  Remus rolled his eyes. 

            "And they're meeting tonight, in the Pyramid," he finished.  "And no," he said, as Harry opened his mouth, "You can't come.  I'm sorry, Harry, but only wizards and witches out of school can come- all of the Order can't even come.  Only five groups are going."

            "How many groups are there?" asked Harry, now in a bad mood that he still wasn't in the Order. 

            "Fifteen or sixteen," said Remus.  "I can't exactly remember which it is."  Harry nodded. 

            "What about the Longbottoms?" asked Harry suddenly.  "Are they doing better now that they're not in St. Mungo's?"

            "Well, as you know, Grimmauld Place is now a hospital.  We only removed people who we believe the Death Eaters might threaten, or the owners of the hospital themselves might threaten.  We removed about twenty people total, and all of them are doing all right.  We have six Healers in the Order, and we've filled the fist floors with Wards.  The Healers are taking shifts that they aren't at St. Mungo's and are working at Grimmauld Place.  We also have several people who are very adept at Potions and medicine, even if they didn't follow that career path.  The Longbottoms aren't showing any improvement yet, but a Healer has discovered that the hospital has only been giving them trivial Potions, such as Dreamless Sleep, that cannot do anything to help their condition."

            "Do you think they even can get better?" asked Harry. 

            "Maybe," said Lupin.  "But it's very hard to say which way would be the most fair to them.  The things they've been through and missed could very well haunt them forever… but we will still do anything to help, of course." 

            "Why won't you let me come tonight?" asked Harry suddenly. 

            "Harry, you're just not ready," began Mrs. Weasley.  Harry angrily cut her off. 

            "Why does everyone always say that?  What if I decide not to defeat Voldemort?  Why should I, when nobody will tell me anything about what's going on in our world?"

            "Harry," said Tonks, surprised.  "It isn't like that at all."

            "No?" asked Harry angrily.  "Then tell me.  What is it like?"

            "We don't want you hurt if an attack happens at the meeting!  If Death Eaters somehow find out about it, they'll know you're there!  That's why we're giving you a two way mirror to listen to the meeting with, but not be there!"

            "Y-you are?" asked Harry, feeling extremely foolish. 

            "Yes, Harry.  Now it's time for breakfast," said Mrs. Weasley.  "We're heading to the meeting soon, at which time Hestia and two other Order members will be taking you all to get your school supplies.  By the time you get back, you will still have about an hour before the meeting begins.  And don't forget, school is starting in less than a week."  Harry had completely forgotten school was beginning so soon. 

            By the time breakfast had started, Ginny, Hermione, and Fred and George had all woken up and had come downstairs.  Harry told them quickly what had happened once all the adults had left the room.  They all seemed very surprised.  "Nobody told us about an international meeting!" said George, affronted. 

            "Who's in your group?" asked Hermione, interested. 

            "Well," said Fred, "there's us, Katie, Oliver, and a girl Percy's age named Stacy."

            "What about Angelina?" asked Ginny.  A dark look appeared on George's face, and Fred looked downright depressed. 

            "Well…" began George tentatively.  "Ah.  Well, you all probably know how Lee's fancied her for ages?  Well, she broke up with Fred and asked him out after Alicia…" he trailed off. 

            "What?" demanded Hermione.  "After her best friend dies, she asks out her boyfriend?"

            "Tell me about it," sighed Fred. 

            "But they liked each other…"

            "No excuse," said Ginny, putting a comforting arm around her brother.  Fred shrugged her off miserably. 

            "So who's Quidditch captain this year?" asked George in a desperate attempt to lighten up the mood.  But before anyone could answer, they heard a terrible argument from upstairs.  

            "GOD, DRACO!  LEAVE ME ALONE!  WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN PARANOID?  I DON'T LIKE BLAISE!"

            "LENORE!  I WAS JUST ASKING WHY-"

            "AND I DON'T LIKE YOU EITHER RIGHT NOW!  LEAVE ME ALONE!"

            "FINE!"

            "FINE!" The next moment, two doors slammed loudly. 

            "That sounded violent," commented Fred.  George nodded. 

            "Well, we're off to work.  See you later." 

            "Bye," said Ginny, as they Apparated away.  Then Ron meandered down the stairs. 

            "What's all that yelling?" he asked somnolently. 

            Harry, Ginny, and Hermione exchanged laughing looks.  "Nothing," said Ginny.  "But I'd better go talk to Lenore. And you two should talk to Draco.  It would be a shame if they broke up."  Harry nodded. 

            "Sounds good."  With that, he dragged Ron back upstairs. 

            Two hours later, Hestia Jones showed up in the kitchen of the Burrow, followed by two other young women, both of whom had children.  Harry, Ron, and Ginny had just sat down to lunch as they arrived. 

            "Hi, Harry; Ginny; Ron," said Hestia as she arrived in a cheerful voice.  "Is anyone here?"

            "None of the Order," said Ginny, smiling.  "They left about thirty minutes ago." 

            "Okay, then."  She smiled and pointed to the woman next to her.  "This is Rose Kelleher, and this is Marcia Thompson."  Both woman smiled and waved.  They were both young; maybe thirty or so.  The first woman had long black hair and light green eyes, and the second woman had brown, wavy hair and light brown eyes.  There were five small children standing around them.  The first woman stepped forward. 

            "Hi, I'm Rose- These are my children, Brian, who's six, and Nicole, who is four."  The children both had turquoise eyes.  Brian had inherited his mother's dark hair, but Nicole was blonde.  "And you are…?"

            "I'm Harry," said Harry quickly.  Rose smiled, and Harry noticed that her eyes didn't dart up to his forehead until she thought he wasn't looking.  Obviously she was trying to be polite. 

            "I'm Ginny, and this is my brother Ron."  Rose grinned. 

            "And you can call me just Marcia.  These are my kids-" she began as Lenore, Hermione, and Draco toppled down the stairs.  Neville had left the night before.  "Breena and Honoria are three, and Dalton is five."  The first two were twins- they both had light blue eyes and dirty-blonde curly hair.  They were dressed in matching outfits, and their faces were covered in freckles.  The boy also had a lot of freckles and blonde hair, but he had brown eyes like his mother.

            "I'm Lenore, and this is Hermione."

            "I'm Draco," said Draco tonelessly.  He refused to listen to Harry and Ron about Lenore.  "Draco Malfoy.  Hello, Rose."

            "Draco?" asked Rose disbelievingly.  "Oh, Draco!" she rushed over and hugged him.  "I used to baby-sit him, when he was little!  How are you, Draco?"

            "Good," said Draco, as Ron laughed loudly. 

            "So, ready to go?" asked Hestia.  Everyone nodded, and in a few minutes had all gotten out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. 

            "Mummy," asked one of the children, Brian, immediately, "when can I go to Hogwarts?"

            Rose sighed loudly.  "When you're eleven.  Now behave." 

            "Mummy?"

            "Yes?" asked Rose again.  It was her daughter this time, Nicole. 

            "Can I have a broom?  Please, Mummy?"

            "No; we've already been over this, not until you're eight…"  Harry, Ron, and Draco walked a few paces ahead. 

            "Harry," said Ron, "let's go ask the baby-sitter for some embarrassing Draco stories."  He laughed. 

            "Ha, ha, very funny," said Draco emotionlessly.  "She won't tell you any.  Because there aren't any.  I was very mature for a four year-old."

            "Sure," said Ron, sniggering.  "I bet you did all kinds of stuff… wet the bed, picked bogeys…"

            "And let's not forget the time you, Ron, had Snuggles the Teddy-bear turned into  a spider…"  said Ginny, catching up to them.  Ron turned red.  Draco chuckled. 

            "I was off bears by the time I was two."  Ginny raised her eyebrows. 

            "What a deprived childhood," she commented. 

            "Deprived?" asked Draco, sounding shocked.  "I had everything I wanted!"

            "Whatever, Draco," yawned Ginny.  "Who's up for some ice cream…?"

            The afternoon passed very pleasantly.  Ron, who before hadn't opened his Hogwarts letter out of laziness, was thrilled and surprised when he found he was Quidditch captain.  For some reason, Ron being captain seemed to make Hermione even more upset about not being Head Girl.  This led to Marcia telling a story about how she had been in a circumstance much like Hermione's.  The women were both very nice, and their kids were pretty cute, Harry had to admit. 

            When Brian found out that Harry was the Harry Potter, he had gone crazy.  Rose quickly explained to Harry that he was Brian's idol, so to speak.  It was quite funny.  The twins became immediately attached to Ginny, who thought it was cute, but when Nicole began to talk to Lenore, Lenore looked extremely dubious.  All in all it was a good day.  At first Harry had been slighted that they needed escorts, but was glad that they seemed so easygoing, very unlike, say, Moody.             

            When they arrived at the Burrow, everyone was quite excited about the meeting.  Hestia slipped Harry a two-way mirror, and then the women left.  

            "Remus Lupin," said Harry clearly to the mirror five minutes before the meeting was scheduled to begin.  A large Atrium filled with people came into view.  Remus poked his head in front of it for a moment.  

            "Hey, you guys."

            "Hi," murmured everyone with excitement.  

            "May I have your attention, please?" came a voice loudly, sounding magnified, like Bagman's during the Quidditch Cup.  It was Dumbledore.  Harry anxiously listened, hoping to get any questions answered.  An hour later, the meeting was over, and no new questions had been answered.  It was the same old stuff!  

            "I guess they weren't keeping anything from us," said Ginny, marveled.  Harry nodded.  

            "I guess not…"  The meeting had been rather interesting, though.  He had finally seen proof of the amount of the support they had.  He had.  All of them were supporting him to defeat Voldemort- and none of them knew it.  

A/N: Sorry about the long time it took to update.  I just wasn't in the mood to write, and the very low amount of reviews for the past few chapters hasn't been very motivating.  But I hope you like the chapter.  The next one will be longer, and will have some answers to the relationship problems.  Don't worry about having seven new main characters now- they don't have anything to do with the story, really- unlike the other O.C.'s I normally create.  Well, Please review and I will update before Tuesday!  I really hope this story is keeping your interest- and remember, any ideas you have- tell me!  I get a lot of ideas from reviews or questions people have I haven't normally thought of.  So review!

Jinglez


	13. Chapter 13: Back at Home

A/N: Please reviewJ

Chapter 13:

            The morning of September first, Harry awoke in the very early hours.  The house had been quiet and peaceful, when- out of nowhere, came a very loud explosion.  He jerked upright, grabbing his glasses out of instinct.  When he had them on, he looked around the room.  Draco Malfoy had sat up as well, and was looking at Harry with a very bewildered expression.  Ron, however, was still snoring loudly. 

            "What was that?" asked Draco, tense and alert. 

            "I don't know," whispered Harry.  He turned over in his sleeping bag and shoved Ron.  "Wake up," he said in an undertone.  Ron rolled over and jerked up as another explosion sounded through the dark house. 

            "What the bloody-" he began.

            "Shh!" hissed Draco, standing up.  Harry stood as well and crept over to the door, creaking it open.  The hallway was black and silent.  He looked back at Draco and Ron, who was wide awake, and stuck his head out.  Without warning, something large collided with his head. 

            "Ouch!" said Harry under his breath.  "Who's there?"  He grabbed his wand and held it out, taking a step backwards. 

            "Harry?" came a familiar voice. 

            "George?" asked Ron from behind Harry.  Harry squinted through the darkness.  He could barely make out the outlines of the twins. 

            "What's happening?" asked Harry, alarmed.  "Did somebody break in?  Are we under attack?"

            "Or was it you again?" asked Ron in an accusatory voice.  "Blowing up your merchandise again- waking up the whole bloody house…" he grumbled, annoyed.  "Well hope you didn't wake Mum.  I'm going to bed before I managed to get blamed for this."  He yawned loudly. 

            "It wasn't us!" exclaimed George, voice still in a whisper.  "We were _asleep_, believe it or not…"

            "Correction," said Fred, "I was asleep- George and Katie were in the attic-"

            "Talking," came a cross whisper.  Harry craned his neck as Katie Bell, the old Quidditch Captain, pushed to the front..  "What is going on?" she asked.  A loud explosion echoed throughout the house again. 

            "Is it the ghoul?" asked Ron, puzzled. 

            "No," said Fred.  "It left last week, left a note- something about taking a trip to Florence…"

            "Oh," said Ron.  Harry gripped his wand tighter.  The stairs then creaked again.  Harry pointed his wand in the direction of the noise- several figures were emerging.  His heart was pounding loudly. 

            "For Merlin's sake, Harry," hissed Ginny.  "Lower that before you knock our eyes out!" 

            "Sorry," said Harry, lowering his wand, though still prepared to grab it at any moment.  Then someone whispered _Lumos_, and Hermione's wand lit up.  She was clutching Crookshanks over her shoulder.  Lenore stood with Ginny and Hermione, looking perplexed and ready to fight if need be. 

            "Do you have any idea what's happening?" asked Ginny as the hallway flooded with light. 

            "No," said Draco.  "We just woke up to all of these explosions- do you think we're under attack?" he asked anxiously as if dreading the very thought.  Nobody answered- they all looked at each other, wide-eyed and tense.  Suddenly a comforting voice rang up the stairs. 

            "Kids!  Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Lenore, and Draco!  Come downstairs, quickly!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. 

            "George!" hissed Katie loudly.  "What do I do-?  Your Mum would never forgive us if she found out I stayed the night- and we were together!"  George bit his lip for a moment, and finally nodded slowly. 

            "Well, we can't leave you up here, in case we're evacuating or something- Katie, you'll have to come down.  I'll think of a distraction…"  Katie sighed, exasperated. 

            "This had better work, George Weasley!  I don't want your parents to think badly of me…"  George draped an arm around Katie's shoulders. 

            "Don't worry," he said comfortingly as everyone started quickly down the stairs.  When they reached the bottom floor, everything was dark.  Hermione silently put out her wand's light.  Everyone was quiet, waiting for any kind of signal- BOOM.  Another explosion came from outside.  Harry craned his neck to see the window, which was illuminated for a moment with a thick, green smoke. 

            "Hey you guys," whispered a deep voice.  Harry realized that it was Bill.  "Come on, into the kitchen."  Bill had obviously not noticed Katie- the darkness had covered her up nicely.  Harry followed Bill through the door and into the kitchen.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting at the table, deep in discussion.  The light was off, and they were speaking in whispers. 

            "Hello, dears," said Mrs. Weasley quietly.  "Everyone take a seat- it isn't a—" A loud explosion cut her off.  "-dire emergency, so if you are very tired you may go back to bed and hear what's happening when you wake up tomorrow."  Nobody moved.  "All right then," she continued, "take a seat…"  Harry groped around for a chair.  After finding one and managing to get into it, he showed Ginny into the chair he felt beside him.  On Harry's other side sat George.  Katie lowered herself onto the floor, in between George and Harry. 

            "Katie?" asked Mrs. Weasley suddenly in a sharp voice.  "What- George, what is Katie doing—"

            "Sorry Mrs. Weasley!" said Katie quickly.  "It's just that-"

            "I asked her to come- at Midnight," said George quickly.  "We've been star-gazing.  Mum, before you get upset, just listen…"

            "Listen?" asked Mrs. Weasley in a voice to kill. 

            "Molly," murmured Mr. Weasley, "Let him explain…"

            "Very well," she said sharply.  "But you better have a very good reason."

            "I do, Mum, I swear," said George earnestly.  Harry looked at George, eyebrows raised.  But George looked confident, though for some reason, nervous.  George pulled Katie up and took her hands, looking into her eyes.  Or what he could see of them, rather, through the pitch black of the room.  "Katherine Mary Bell; Katie… I actually do have a very valid, at least I think, excuse- and I'm not just doing it to get us out of trouble."  He paused.  "Katie, I am just going to tell you what I'm thinking, because I never was very good with words.  Remember in our first year, when we were riding brooms and had that race, even though Madame Hooch was yelling at us and we almost got expelled-?  And we both got Howlers and our first detentions?"  Katie nodded slowly.  "Do you know what I said to you?"

            Katie laughed dryly.  "Yes- you told me that you were George Weasley, and that you thought I had a cool attitude, but you hated me and would make it onto the Quidditch team before I would."

            "Yeah.  Well, I, since our seventh year, have fallen in love with your attitude and personality.  And we made Quidditch the same year- but Katie- I love you so much.  You are the world to me, Katie, and I- I _love_ you.  I want to spend the rest of our lives together.  I don't want to wait until after the war.  Merlin knows that now, more than ever, we need to fight by making our love even stronger.  Katie- what I'm trying to say, is-"  He got onto his knees, clumsily pulling out a little black box and opening it.  "Will you marry me?"  Harry was very surprised.  He had never really known how serious George and Katie really were before.  Another explosion lit up the room in a somewhat sinister green flash, and Harry took the opportunity to look at George and Katie.  Katie had tears pouring down her face and a huge smile on.  George was looking scared and hopeful.  The flash evaporated. 

            "Yes!" gasped Katie, flinging herself onto George, who laughed quietly. 

            "I was going to ask you when the sun started rising," George began, but he was cut off by Katie kissing him as he placed the ring on her finger.  Ginny began giggling madly, Hermione sighed wistfully, and Lenore clapped her hands.  Mrs. Weasley was crying. 

            "George- that was so beautiful!  Oh, my Georgie's getting married.  Oh, Arthur!  Isn't it unbelievable-?  George?  George!  Katie!"  They broke apart quickly, both grinning like idiots. 

            "Sorry, Mrs. Weasley," said Katie sheepishly. 

            "Don't you worry, dear," said Mrs. Weasley fondly.  She felt her way around the table and hugged Katie and George tightly. 

            "Mum!  You're crushing me," said George loudly. 

            "S-s-sorry, dear, it's just- oh!"  Fred gave George a bear-hug, and Bill clapped him on the shoulder. 

            "Congratulations, Katie and George," said Mr. Weasley happily.  "But everyone keep your voices down!  I need to explain what's happening."  Everyone quieted immediately.  Harry looked at Mr. Weasley, barely visible as Harry's eyes slowly adapted to the dark.  "Now, if you don't know yet, the Burrow is under attack."

            "What?" asked Ginny quickly. 

            "The Burrow," said Mr. Weasley.   "Death Eaters are surrounding it.  But they haven't gotten through the wards yet.  All they've managed to do is create loud explosions every time they hit a ward.  But we still want to be cautious, see.  If they don't think we're even in the house they might go away more quickly.  But we think they are trying to get Harry- but it really could be any of us.  We're all pretty high on You-Know-Who's list, sadly enough."

            "Er- Mr. Weasley?" asked Lenore tentatively. 

            "Yes, Lenore?"

            "Why can't we just Floo the Aurors or something and get help?  Or just leave the house.  I mean, no offense, but wards can be broken, right?"

            "Well, unfortunately, Flooing out of the house, even t just call someone, will take off the wards.  We can't even open a window.  And they'll know the moment the wards are broken.  Even if we start evacuating, we might not all get out before the Death Eaters break in." 

            "What if they stay here until morning and we can't get to school?" asked Hermione, in a strained voice.

            "We're hoping that isn't going to happen," sighed Mr. Weasley.  "You'd miss the Express, of course.  But if I don't show up for work and certain- activity- is noticed here, the Aurors would be here at least by nine." 

            "But Dad-" began Fred.  "You're the Minister of Magic.  Surely you can create a Portkey?"

            "No," said Mr. Weasley sternly.  "No magic.  They'll detect it.  If they don't think we're here there's a better chance of them leaving by morning."

            "Oops," whispered Hermione.  "Mr. Weasley, I already used 'Lumos'…"

            "No matter," said Mr. Weasley.  "That magic is so weak, it isn't as easy to detect as a spell to create a Portkey, which is very advanced magic- well beyond N.E.W.T level."  Hermione let out a sigh of relief.  Another explosion sounded, catching all of them off-guard.  Crookshanks jumped from Hermione's arms and streaked upstairs. 

            "Now why don't you all go back to bed?" suggested Mrs. Weasley.  "Tomorrow is the first day of school, and you need your rest."

            "Okay," everyone murmured quietly.  Harry's heart was pounding loudly, despite all the reassurance.  There were Death Eaters- perhaps even Wormtail, outside at that very moment.  His scar prickled, as if reminding him it was still there.  As his feet pounded up the stairs, horrible thoughts pounded through his veins.  When they could not be heard from the kitchen any longer, Fred whispered loudly.  "Come to George and my room, everyone…"

            When everyone arrived inside the dark room, George turned on the light.  It flooded into Harry's eyes, and he blinked a few times.  "Don't worry," said Fred, seeming to voice Harry's worries, "this room is in the middle of the house.  No outside walls- the window's fake.  Nobody will be able to see the light."  Everyone sat down in silence, all looking rather gloomy besides George and Katie, who was wrapped up in his arms.   

            "I don't like this," said Ginny as everyone sat down.  Her red curls were loose and she was dressed in a white shirt and white linen pants. 

            "Nor do I," whispered Hermione.  "They're out there as we speak.  I do hope the wards will hold up…"

            "They will," said Ron confidently.  "Dumbledore helped with them.  They have to work."

            "Did anyone see the clock?" asked Ginny quietly after a moment's pause. 

            "The family clock?" asked Harry.  He had recently noticed that he'd been added to it without him knowing.  Ginny nodded. 

            "All of our hands were on 'Mortal Peril', except Charlie's.  Even Percy's was on it.  It wasn't there yesterday…"  She trailed off sadly.  "Where is he?  Mum told me that the baby was Percy's… a girl.  Aurora.  And Penelope Clearwater already left the hospital- Headquarters, rather and I don't understand why we're not taking her, at the Burrow.  Why do the Lupins get to take her?  I'm worried, even though Percy is a git…"

            "Aw, Gin," said George comfortingly.  "Don't worry.  Perce is stupid and just needed to get away for awhile, I think… you know, find out who he was.  He's going to come back and then he's going to raise his little girl."

            "Yeah," said Fred.  "Mum's not as young as she used to be.  She can't have a baby to raise, even though she would if she had to, Ginny.  And the Lupins wanted to raise her.  And about the 'Mortal Peril' thing- the clock is over-dramatic.  We'll be okay."  Ginny giggled a little bit.

            "It'll be fine Ginny," whispered Harry into her ear.  "But I'm scared too.  We'll be all right.  Tomorrow we're going to be at Hogwarts again."  She nodded, smiling, and kissed Harry's cheek. 

            "Harry?"

            "Yeah?" he asked. 

            "We need to talk."  Fred and George exchanged surprised glances, and Katie raised her eyebrows.  Hermione and Lenore each looked sadly at Ginny, and Ron mouthed to her 'What are you doing-?'.  Ginny shook her head and pulled Harry's hand, leading him into the dark hallway.  Harry's stomach dropped.  This couldn't be good. 

            As soon as the door closed and they were in the stairway, Ginny backed Harry up against the wall and kissed him passionately.  Harry kissed back with vigor, until the kiss died down after a few moments.  Ginny pulled away, looking him in the eyes.  "Gin," he began hoarsely, "I'm really confused… What-"  Ginny hushed him with a finger against his lips. 

            "Harry," she began sadly, "do you love me?"  Harry paused a moment.  Several months ago, he immediately would've said yes, but… he didn't have that floating feeling in his heart right now.  He searched for it inside. 

            "Ginny," he began, his mouth dry.  "I-"

            "You don't," she said.  "I felt it last week…. When we kissed, and laid in each other's arms.  The spark was gone."

            "No, Ginny," pleaded Harry.  "Don't do this… please, don't do this.  You've been one of the best things in my life for the past year; I don't know how I would've gotten through last year without you."  Ginny began crying quietly.  "Ginny…" said Harry, pulling her into his arms. 

            "No, Harry," said Ginny, pulling away.  "We can still be friends… we _will _still be friends.  I will always be there for you."

            "I'll always be there for you, too, Ginny," said Harry quietly. 

            "I love you, Harry, but we can't be together.  It isn't the same anymore."

            "Please, Ginny- just think about it.  We- I- Ginny!" 

            "I'm sorry Harry, but I've thought and thought about it, and I've decided- it's the only way.  I wanted to tell you before school began, but I didn't have the courage last night… I'm some Gryffindor," she said sarcastically. 

            "But Ginny, you are some Gryffindor!  You're a damn good one, too- you've always been there, Ginny.  You're one of the bravest people I know."

            "Harry, don't do this to me," begged Ginny, her amber eyes looking away from Harry's emerald eyes. 

            "But-" began Harry, at a loss for words. 

            "Good-bye, Harry," whispered Ginny, hugging him tightly.  "I'll never forget how much I loved you- and we'll always be here for each other, right?  Right, Harry?" she asked beseeching beseechingly.

            "Right," he whispered, heart sinking.  "I'll never forget how I loved you, either, Gin…"

            "Promise?"

            "I promise," said Harry sadly.  Ginny shivered. 

            "It's cold out here," she whispered.  "Let's go back in."  Harry nodded.  Was this how it felt to have your heart broken? 

            "I'm sorry," Ginny whispered before opening Fred and George's door.  An explosion shook the house violently.  Harry walked into the room, and was immediately hailed by Hermione's and Lenore's hugs and Fred and George's pitying looks. 

            "I'm sorry, Harry," whispered Ron as Harry sat down beside him.  "Don't know what she was thinking… you didn't do anything, did you?" he asked.  Harry thought that he heard a bit of a threat in Ron's last statement. 

            "No," said Harry, puzzled.  "No…

            "Well, then, I'm really sorry about all that mess.  But you'll be okay.  You don't need Ginny."  _How wrong he is_, thought Harry glumly.  Several minutes passed in silence.  The explosions were beginning to thin out.  George and Katie fell asleep beside each other, and were joined by Ron's snores.  Hermione, of course, buried her head into a book, and Ginny buried her head into a pillow.  Harry wondered if she was crying.  Fred busied himself reading over the latest inventory lists. 

            "You okay?" Draco asked Harry quietly.  It was the first time Draco had genuinely seemed concerned for him. 

            "Yeah," whispered Harry.  "Thanks."  After a few more minutes, he pretended to fall asleep, but no sooner had he laid down than a familiar voice popped into his head. 

            _"Harry?"_

_            Yeah, Lenore?  _

_            "You're not asleep, are you?"_ she asked, concerned. 

_            No._

_            "Are you really okay?  Nobody saw that coming; not at all.  I think Ginny's just going through a rough time…"_

_            Ginny's going through a rough time?  Ginny?  Look at me, Lenore.  I don't want any pity or anything, but I think this war is a little bit harder for me than it is for her._

_            "That's true, Harry.  But it's a little bit harder for Ginny than it is for most other people.  I mean, she was confused.  She loves you- she still does, even if she won't admit it, but she thinks you don't love her.  And she knows that she has to watch either you murder someone or watch you get killed, followed shortly by herself.  She doesn't want to care for you because she doesn't want the hurt that will come with loving you.  And she's afraid of being a target for Voldemort, who she's been possessed by… she's just afraid at the moment, Harry.  We all are.  But she's a Gryffindor, and she's going to face her fears once she realizes she can't run away from them, and she's going to know that she loves you."_

_            But, Lenore… I'm afraid for her, too.  But us being together won't change a thing!  She asked me if I loved her, Lenore… I didn't see anything!  But I do love her.  I was looking for the feeling I used to have, that feeling you have flirting with someone.  But that was like, not love.  I've just realized… I do love her.  I couldn't feel it before, but now I definitely feel where it was.  Where it's missing now, and there's a big bloody empty space inside my heart!_

_            "I know, Harry.  I know the feeling.  Draco and I just broke up too, and I don't even know why."_

_            You and Draco broke up?_ asked Harry, surprised. 

            _"Yeah.__  We did…"      _

_            Goodnight, Lenore._

_            "'Night, Harry."_

            Harry must have dozed off, because when he woke up again, light was beginning to pour through the window. 

            "Harry, dear, wake up," Mrs. Weasley was saying.  "Good Merlin, all of you…. Ginny, wake up.  Come on, Lenore, Hermione; Draco…"  Everyone sat up groggily. 

            "Did they go away?" asked Harry immediately. 

            "Yes, they did, thank goodness.  Knew that if Arthur couldn't get to work there would be trouble, I suppose.  But get up and come to breakfast.  The Ministry has a car coming.  Fred, George, and Katie, are you going to see them off?"

            "Can't, Mum," replied Fred, yawning.  "Need to get to work quickly.  The first years often have Mummies and Daddies looking for care packages this week…"

            "What about you, Katie?  Do you have school?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  Katie was entering the Wizarding University of Britain, and was training to be a reporter, which required two years of University schooling. 

            "It doesn't begin until next week," replied Katie, "so do you mind if I go along for the ride?  I know I just left school, but there's something comforting about the Hogwarts Express…"

            "Aye, there is," smiled George. 

            An hour later, Harry was boarding the train, for the last time, he thought with sadness.  It really did seem like only yesterday he was a first year, not knowing how to get through the barrier.  He smiled reminiscently.  "Good-bye, dear," said Mrs. Weasley, hugging Harry tightly. 

            "Bye, Mrs. Weasley.  Thanks for everything this summer…"

            "Don't mention it, Harry.  You know you're like a son to me." 

            "C'mon, Harry," yelled Ron.  "We need to go to the Prefect's Cart…"  Harry gasped.  He had completely forgotten! 

            "Mrs. Weasley!" he yelled, turning back quickly as she broke away from Ginny, who passed Harry quickly. 

            "Yes, Harry?"

            "I'm Headboy- but what do I do… you were Headgirl, right?"

            Mrs. Weasley smiled.  "Just go to the front compartment.  Every year the teachers take it in turns to ride the Express.  Whoever's there will tell you what to do."

            "Thanks!" yelled Harry, pushing his cart and hurrying onto the train after Ron.  As he boarded the train he hastily put on his Headboy badge and ran into the first compartment, shouting 'hello's' to the various people that called out to him. 

            He arrived, out of breath, in the first compartment, to find a very angry-looking Snape.  Wonderful.  "Er…. Professor?  I'm here to get my Headboy information?"

            "Potter," said Snape rather cheerfully.  Harry began backing up, extremely surprised. 

            "Er- you aren't an imposter on Polyjuice by any chance, are you?"  Snape raised his eyebrows. 

            "No, Potter, I'm not.  Is it unfathomable that I actually get into good moods once in awhile?"

            "Er- not exactly," answered Harry.  Snape then did something Harry had never seen him do in his life- he _chuckled_.  Chuckled!  Harry was really becoming quite scared. 

            "Well here are your instructions for the year," said Snape, handing Harry a large stack of paper.  "They are to be read tonight, and should start tomorrow.  Now, the instructions for the Prefects are on the top page.  Where is Miss Greenly- oh, yes… she won't be returning.  The Headgirl will be Miss Granger, then…. She was runner-up.  Will you be so kind as to tell her?  Yes… all right, then, Mr. Potter.  The Prefects are waiting in the next compartment down."  Harry left the compartment, feeling utterly perplexed. 

            He entered the next room to find twenty-four Prefects, all waiting for instruction.  They all stopped when Harry entered.  He knew most of them- though there were a few of the younger, and more eager, faces which he couldn't put a name to.  He found Hermione and Ron quickly.  "Hermione!" he yelled to be heard over the chatter, which stopped at that moment. 

            "Yeah?" she asked, confused. 

            "You're Headgirl, since Tabby left."

            "What?" asked Hermione excitedly.  "I'm Headgirl?"  Her face shone with excitement. 

            "Yes- and here's your packet…"  Hermione made her way to the front of the large compartment and stood beside Harry.  "Okay," began Harry, "I'm Headboy, Harry Potter, and I know most of you, and this is Hermione Granger, Headgirl.  Er…"

            Hermione took over from there, telling all about the duties and about what was happening this year.  Harry was glad she was so enthusiastic- he certainly wasn't.  He tuned back in as she finished up, about ten minutes later.  "So all you have to do today is patrol the train occasionally and lead the first years to the Common Room.  And The 5th year girl Prefect of each House picks the password for the first six weeks; then the 5th year boy Prefect, sixth year girl prefect, and so on.  We're done here, so you may leave whenever you please.  Thank you!"  She turned to Harry with excitement as everyone trailed off. 

            "Hey Harry!" called Colin Creevey. 

            "Hi, Colin…"

            "Isn't it cool that we're Headboy and Headgirl together?" asked Hermione excitedly.  "It's the first time two Heads have come from the same house in at least fifty years!"  Harry nodded, letting the information slip past him.  He looked down forlornly at his packet of instructions. 

            "Come on, Harry, it's not that bad.  You get to take points…  And you don't even have to do anything tonight!"  Harry nodded. 

            "I suppose you're right."  They headed to a compartment occupied by Ron, Neville, Lavender, and the Patil twins and sat down, though it was rather crowded. 

            "Hey, Harry," said Neville, looking up. 

            "Hi," grinned Harry, walking inside. 

            "Hey, Mr. Headboy!" exclaimed Lavender.  She looked very pretty today.  Her light brown hair had been slightly curled, and her blue eyes stood out more than Harry had remembered. 

            "Hi, Lavender," said Harry.  "Parvati; Padma.  How was your summer?  Was the pyramid horrible?"

            "Yes!" exclaimed Parvati, going into a tangent about being locked up in there for so long.  "At least there were some hot guys there," she finished resolutely.  "But you, Harry you idiot, got all our hopes up that we'd be getting information from the outside world and then left us!"

            "Sorry," said Harry, "But I wasn't going to stay there, are you kidding?"  Padma rolled her eyes.  "But where did you all go after the Pyramid closed?"

            "I went to Evelyn's and Remus's house, believe it or not!" exclaimed Lavender, "But Parvati and Padma went home."  Parvati giggled.  

            "I can't believe he said you could call him Remus…" sighed Padma.  Lavender grinned.  

            "Yeah, it sucks that he's married and old enough to be our Dad… Harry, was it true that your Dad was best friends with him?"

            "Yeah," said Harry, "He was one of my Dad's best friends."  The conversation turned to what everyone wanted to do once they were out of Hogwarts a moment later. 

            "I've always wanted to go into the entertainment industry, actually," said Parvati, sighing.  Harry looked at her.

            "What type of entertainment?" asked Hermione, interestedly. 

            "Well, some people have been trying to bring some Muggle entertainment, like cinemas, into the Wizarding world.  I'd love to be an actress.  But if that doesn't work out, the modeling industry or even… singing."  She was definitely pretty enough to model, thought Harry. 

            "Do you have a good voice?" asked Ron. 

            "It's amazing!" exclaimed Lavender.  "She can sing Celestina Warbeck songs perfectly… she'll really be a huge hit with WWN." 

            "That's so cool," said Hermione genuinely.  "It would be so cool to have a good voice… I'd like to hear you sing some time."

            "Yeah… maybe.  And what about you, Hermione?  What do you want to do?"

            "I'm not completely sure," confessed Hermione.  "I'd really like to do something that will make a difference.  I've thought about going into law, actually.  What do you want to do, Padma?" 

            "I want to be a Healer, I think."

            "I want to be an Auror or get into another department of Magical Law Enforcement," said Lavender.  "Maybe get onto the Wizengamot.  What about you, Ron?"

            "I'd like to get into the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and do something there.  An Auror would be cool, though."

            "Yeah," said Harry.  "I'd like to be an Auror.  What about you, Neville?"  Neville looked up from his book, flustered slightly. 

            "Well… I always wanted to be an Herbology Professor.  And, er, well… I sort of am already.  See, Sprout was injured during the big battle last year, and she quit.  Dumbledore asked me if- well… I'm going to teach Herbology this year!"  Ron's mouth dropped open.  "You're teaching us, Neville?"

            "Well, as long as you have the experience and everything, it should be really good," said Hermione. 

            "But what about your other classes that you need to take?" asked Lavender. 

            "Well," said Neville, "I only need four more credits to graduate, and I tested out of Herbology over the summer.  SO I only have to take three classes, and they worked out the schedule.  I'll just be doing Charms, Transfiguration, and Care of Magical Creatures."

            "That'll still be tough!" exclaimed Harry.  "Will you still be in our dorm?"

            "Yes, of course," said Neville, smiling. 

            "Do we have to call you Professor?" asked Ron. 

            "Er… I don't think so," said Neville unsurely.  "Unless there's some rule.  But I don't think so… I'm just worried about teaching the Slytherins."

            "Stand up to them, Neville," said Hermione encouragingly. 

            "Yeah, don't let them give you any crap," added Harry.  "Take points, give detentions… I can tell Malfoy to tell the Slytherins to be decent."

            "Would you do that?" asked Neville, relief shining on his face. 

            "No problem," said Harry.  Then the witch with the Food cart came by, and Harry, for the last time, ordered everything.

            When they arrived at Hogwarts and disembarked from the train, Hagrid immediately called out to them. 

            "Hello, Harry!  Hermione; Ron!"

            "Hi, Hagrid!" yelled Harry, grinning at his favorite half-giant. 

            "Had a good summer?" called Hagrid. 

            "Yes, very nice!  You?" yelled Hermione. 

            "Good… good…"  Luna Lovegood then called out to Harry and Ron, who waved back.  Suddenly Hermione gasped behind Harry. 

            "Harry!"

            "What is it?" he asked, turning around quickly. 

            "Are those- are those Thestrals?"  Harry looked to where she pointed and nodded solemnly.  The Thestrals still managed to spook Harry, and he was glad he knew about them this year, unlike his fifth year.  Hermione seemed a bit reluctant to get into the carriage, but Harry and Ron managed to persuade her.  As far as Harry knew, Hermione and Ron were still a couple, though still mad at each other.  When they got to the school, they made their way to the familiar Gryffindor table and sat down in their usual spots. 

            "It's hard to believe this is our last year, no?" asked Hermione sadly. 

            "Yeah," breathed Ron, "It is."  Harry nodded in agreement.  Then the sorting began as the line of short first years tumbled into the room. 

            "Aberns, Molly," called Professor McGonagall crisply. 

            "GRYFFINDOR!" yelled the hat.  Harry clapped with the rest of his table as Molly stumbled over.  Harry soon lost interest in the sorting as his hunger set in.  Finally, Zyatt, Kyle ended the sorting, as the hat yelled "SLTYTHERIN!"  Dumbledore stood up to speak.

            "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he began, smiling at all the students from half-moon glasses.  Before we eat, let me introduce the two new additions to our staff."  Harry looked at Neville, who was steadily reddening.  "To take the once-again open position of our Defense against the Dark Arts class-  I give you Professor Edward Shoney."

            "I remember him!" hissed Seamus, "He was a seventh year when we were in second…"

            "And, introducing the youngest staff member Hogwarts has seen since 1406, I give you our new Herbology Professor, and, though he is still a student, I assure you is fully qualified."  Students began looking around, murmuring.  "Neville Longbottom." The Gryffindors all began clapping wildly.  Neville became, if possible, even redder, and sunk down, though he was smiling.  "Now dig in."  The tables were filled with plates and goblets a moment later, and everyone dug into their favorite foods, after singing the Hogwarts song to their favorite tune. 

            Harry fell asleep that night, happier than ever to be back in the place he loved more than anything- very aware that this was his last year, and very mad how it had crept up on him, out of nowhere.  Those first years had no idea how lucky they were, or how fast their preteen and teenage years would pass.  Ginny crept into his mind, and Harry resorted to practicing Occlumency so as not to think about her.  He still would have his Legilimency and Heir extra classes today, and he fully intended to carry on with the DA.  All this, plus his Quidditch and Headboy duties, would be a very large workload.  Emptying his mind, he finally decided, wasn't going to work out tonight.  He fell asleep, and quickly entered a dream. 

            _"Master," somebody in a dark cloak was saying to Harry, "Maybe the way to get Potter again would be to take somebody as bait.  It has worked, though not to its full extent, on other occasions, and the sooner you defeat Potter, the better.  After you defeat him, Dumbledore has no hope."_

_            "You are right, Lucius," said Harry.  "But how can I trust you after you and the others have failed me on so many other attempts?"_

_            "We just need a better plan, Master.  I am sure we can make it work this time."_

_            "True.  We do know about the Prophesy… but, Lucius, after you allowed your own son to escape to Dumbledore- "_

_            "He will come back, Master.  I will see to it personally that he rejoins us or dies.  It's only a matter of time.  Maybe I can take a bait that will work on both Potter and my son."_

_            "How is that?" asked Harry sharply.  _

_            "There is a girl-"_

_            "One moment Lucius," said Harry, a sadistic smile forming on his lips.  "The Potter boy is lurking in my head once again."  Harry saw Lucius's gray eyes look up to meet his own-_

            Harry woke up in excruciating pain, comparable only to the pain he'd felt at the end of his fifth year, screaming and writhing on his bed.

A/N: Okay- That was the longest chapter I have ever written!  Please, please review with anything at all you have to say.  After just four reviews last chapter, I feel like I might have permanently lost any liking and interest in this story, and there's no point in writing anymore if that is the case.  If I do end up deciding to stop updates, which I might do if I get a very low number of reviews, I will post an Author's note and quick epilogue, just saying what happens.  So please, please review if you read this chapter and give feedback, because reviews are the main reason I write fanfiction.  Thanks,

Jinglez

ermione


	14. Chapter 14: Pain

Chapter 14:

            "Harry!" yelled a familiar voice.  He struggled as the room came into view.  Then he remembered- the pain. 

            "Is he possessed or something?"

            "Don't think so…"

            "Neville- you're a Professor- what do we do?"

            "I don't know!  I'm not a Healer… Get McGonagall!"

            Harry shuddered as the voices became less fuzzy.  The dream- why was he on the floor?  He tried desperately to remember what they talked about in the dream… but it was fading quickly.  With all of his remaining strength, Harry grasped through his mind, because he knew that they said something very, very important.  Suddenly, it came swirling back.  He bolted upright and gasped for breath, realizing that he'd been screaming. 

            "Harry!  Harry, listen, it's all right, mate… you're at Hogwarts- calm down!"  Harry, panting, opened his eyes to see Ron, his best friend, looking at him with concern.  Harry stood up suddenly.  "What was it, Harry?" asked Ron quickly.  "Sit down, mate… was it another attack?  Or is You-Know-Who really angry?  Or happy?  What is it- the founders again?"  At that moment, McGonagall rushed into the room. 

            "Potter- what is it?  A vision?  Are you ill?"  She sounded very concerned, which Harry was grateful for. 

            "Professor-" he began, shaking terribly.  "Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were talking- Voldemort… detected me… they're going to kidnap someone as bait- it hurt so bad…"  Suddenly, Hermione, Lavender, and a sixth year girl Harry didn't know rushed into the room. 

            "Professor!" gasped Hermione.  "Lenore- is in some kind of trance…. She's screaming and shaking!"

            "So is Ginny!" yelled the sixth year.  "It's terrible… it's as if she's being killed, and she's white as a sheet!" she gasped.  Ron tensed next to Harry. 

            "What's wrong with her?" he demanded.  "She hasn't woken up-?"

            "No!" yelled the girl.  "Please, Professor- we're really scared- they're doing the same thing, and its woken up all of the Gryffindor Girls' dormitories!"

            Harry stood up, shaking, and tried to follow McGonagall from the room.  Boys were coming out of their respective rooms asking what the commotion was.  McGonagall yelled to make herself heard.  "QUIET!" she screamed.  The noise came to a quick halt, everyone looking to their Head of house, puzzled.  "Everyone back in your rooms!  Creevey, please fetch the Headmaster!"  Colin nodded and rushed down the stairs.  "Mr. Thomas, Mr. Finnegan, and Miss Brown, please go to the Slytherin Common room-"  Everyone gasped.  "Oh, don't be silly—"  She then whispered to them where it was and the password.  "Once there, go to Professor Snape's lodgings or the seventh year boys' dormitory and ask if he and Mr. Malfoy would please come to the Gryffindor Common Room.  Go!"  The three hurried away, and by the looks on their faces it seemed as if they were being sentenced to death by hanging.  "Now- Mr. Longbottom, please fetch Madame Pomfrey.  Everyone else, bed!  Potter, can you walk?"  Harry nodded. 

            "I- I think so…"

            "Well follow me into the common room.  Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger also.  Miss Wilson, please go to bed.  I'm coming up right away.  AND ANYONE WITH WEASLEY EAVESDROPPING PRODUCTS WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED!" she yelled before rushing to the girls' stairway. 

            Hermione and Ron each took one of Harry's arms, trying to help him down the stairs and into the common room, both looking positively alarmed.  "Get off, guys, I didn't break an ankle- I can walk…"  They both let go quickly, though they were still looking concerned. 

            "What happened, Harry?" asked Hermione quietly. 

            "I'd like to know that as well," said Ron hoarsely. 

            Harry sat down on his favorite armchair tensely.  "Voldemort… and Lucius Malfoy were talking about taking someone as bait for both Draco and me.  A girl.  Then Voldemort said he detected me inside him… and—"  Harry shuddered.  "It hurt so badly…. Like when he possessed me in the Ministry of Magic…"  Harry trailed off.  Hermione and Ron exchanged wide-eyed glances. 

            "Do you think Ginny, Lenore, and Draco saw it too?" asked Ron.  Harry shrugged. 

            "I doubt it," whispered Hermione.  "I mean, Harry has the link to Voldemort.  They have a link to Harry, really. That's how the visions last year worked with them all.  Maybe they just felt whatever Voldemort did to Harry."  Ron nodded silently. 

            "That's probably it."  A moment later, McGonagall hurried down the stairs, followed by Lenore and Ginny, who both were shaking profusely.  Ron rushed over and carried Ginny to the couch.  Hermione helped Lenore.  When all of them were seated, Dumbledore and Colin Creevey rushed into the room, followed immediately by Snape and Draco.  Lavender, Seamus, and Dean trailed a little bit behind.  Then came Madame Pomfrey and Neville. 

            "Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnegan, Miss Brown, Mr. Creevey, and Mr. Thomas, thank you very much for your assistance," said Dumbledore once everyone arrived.  "You may go on to bed.  Good-night."

            "'Night," mumbled everyone in unison as they headed towards the two flights of stairs. 

            Dumbledore then turned to Harry, Lenore, Ginny, and Draco.  "Who would like to explain what happened?  If you wish, we may send everyone else to their rooms…"

            "That's okay," said Harry, whose nerves were beginning to settle.  He looked around.  Draco looked severely shaken, and his gray eyes were darting around the room.  Ginny was trembling and looked on the verge of tears, and Lenore just sat there blankly.  Harry hoped she was remembering to breathe…

            "Who would like to explain?"

            Ginny took a deep breath.  "I don't even know what happened… All of the sudden there was just this horrible, horrible pain… it was worse than Crucio- and- I can't even explain it."

            "Same thing happened to me," whispered Draco. 

            "What about you, Lenore?" asked Ginny.  "Lenore?"  Harry looked over at his cousin.  She had fainted in her chair. 

            "Bloody hell," whispered Harry.  "Sorry, Professors…  Lenore-"

            "I think that's ten points from Gryffindor for language-" began Snape, but Dumbledore cut him off. 

            "This isn't the time, Severus," he said solemnly as Madame Pomfrey preformed an "Enervate" spell on Lenore, and then proceeding to give everyone a large chunk of chocolate.  Lenore sat up slowly. 

            "Are you all right?" asked Harry.  She nodded slowly.  "Professor," began Harry, looking at Dumbledore, "I had a dream…. Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy were talking about a person to bait Draco and me.  And then Voldemort realized I was in his head and he- laughed.  And then there was that immense pain."  Dumbledore nodded. 

            "I see.  Is that all, Harry?"  Harry nodded. 

            "Potter- why weren't you practicing Occlumency?" demanded Snape.  "Actually, none of you were- or else you would have managed to sever your link with Potter and wouldn't have woken up screaming."

            "I-" began Harry, racking his brain for an excuse. 

            "Believed yourself above such petty restrictions?" offered Snape.  Harry scowled. 

            "No," he muttered. 

            "Harry," began Dumbledore austerely.  "Draco; Lenore; Ginevra… I cannot stress to you the importance of your continuance with Occlumency.  Once a week, Ms. Wentworth will still be coming to give you Defense lessons.  I wish for you also to continue Occlumency and Legilimency with Professor Snape weekly."  Everyone nodded. 

            "We won't be getting lessons from Tonks any longer?" asked Ginny after a moment. 

            "No, I'm afraid Miss Tonks has a bit much going on momentarily.  I am sorry, though."

            "Oh," said Ginny, sighing.  "Professor?"

            "Yes, Miss Weasley?" asked Dumbledore. 

            "I was just wondering… when may we join the Order?  We've worked so hard for such a long time… and being in the Order would make me, at least, feel as if I had more cause and purpose.  Don't get me wrong… I know we're doing what we are for a good reason.  But I don't understand why we can't join the Order…"

            "Miss Weasley, is this really the time to be talking about such things?" hissed McGonagall.  "People could be listening."

            "No, they couldn't, Professor," said Ron immediately.  "Hermione's gone and Imperturbed the doors already…" he finished bitterly.  Hermione reddened as Harry looked at her incredulously. 

            "Well, it was obviously a good idea…"

            "But what was the point?" demanded Draco.  "Honestly, Granger, I worry about you," he said, shaking his head.  Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

            "To answer your question, Miss Weasley, we have, I assure you, talked this over many times through.  And we've decided that you may join when you finish Hogwarts."

            "_What_?" came six outraged voices, all at the same time. 

            "Alas… I am very sorry; I know that you badly want this information, but we are not going to put you all in danger.  And I know you believe that you can handle it, and I believe you can.  But the truth is, no matter how much you can do, you are still in school, and would not be able to do much for the Order here even if you did join," said Dumbledore quickly before anyone could say anything.  Harry noticed how old and tired he looked. 

            "I can't do much for the Order?" asked Harry angrily.  "Yeah, I suppose you're right, killing off Voldemort isn't going to help you at all, is it?  IS IT?"

            "Have you ever thought of the possibility that maybe you won't kill him?" asked Ginny in a hysterical outburst.  "What if he kills you?  How are you, a seventeen year old… seventh year, supposed to defeat one of the evilest wizards known to man?  And how the hell does everyone expect Draco, Lenore, and me to watch?  Because let me tell you something, I would kill myself before dying at the hands of V-Voldemort or before watching Voldemort kill people I love!" she shouted loudly.  Ron glanced towards the staircases.  Harry was a bit shocked.  How could Ginny say that?  Harry had finally forced himself to believe that he was the one that was going to prevail… but Ginny brought up a whole, new, frightening circumstance.  Voldemort could, and probably would, kill Harry.  He was going to die, and then Ginny and Draco and Lenore were going to die as well.  Just like Harry's parents had died, and Mrs. Weasley's brothers had died, and Susan Bones' family had died, and Sirius and Kingsley and Cedric had died.  Everyone was sitting in an awkward silence after Ginny's outburst.  Hermione looked fairly frightened, Ron looked as if Ginny was mad, Lenore's expression was quite blank, and Draco's hadn't shifted.  Snape looked capable of human emotion for a moment, and McGonagall's lips thinned.  But Dumbledore _smiled_.  This confirmed Harry's fears: his headmaster was mad. 

            "Come, now, Ginevera.  We must keep our hopes up and stick together.  We all are aware of what could happen- and are afraid of it.  But we have to try to make the best of our situation, and hope that the best ending as is possible comes out of this war."  Ginny nodded miserably, and Harry fought the urge to go wrap his arms around her.  Suddenly it thundered loudly outside, causing everyone to jump slightly, besides Dumbledore.  "Well, are you all to rights, then?  If so, I believe we should all go back to bed and get some rest before lessons begin tomorrow."

            "Albus," said Madame Pomfrey sternly, "I believe that some time in the Hospital Wing is warranted; these children have—"

            "Madame Pomfrey!" protested Harry.  "We're not even sick—"

            "I'm not sick, and neither is Ginny or Lenore, but Scarh- er, Harry, had the dream- maybe he needs a few days," began Draco, smirking.  Harry glared at him quickly. 

            "I don't need the Hospital Wing, I wasn't the one shaking and screaming-"

            "You were screaming," said Ron.  Harry shot him a glance.  "But, er, not that loudly or anything," added Ron, trying to rectify his mistake. 

            "Unless one of the students objects," said Dumbledore, a glint in his eye, "then I see no viable reason to send them to the Hospital Wing.  They all seem quite all right, and  as long as they all practice their Occlumency, then they should be safe from any further attack."  Madame Pomfrey tutted and muttered something about going back to sleep, and what was the point in calling her if she wasn't allowed to take care of her patients, as she left the Gryffindor Tower. 

            "We have a long day ahead of us," said Professor Snape immediately, though he didn't look at all tired.  "Come along, Draco."  He then swept from the Common Room, eyebrows raised as if the room was distasteful and uncomfortable. 

            "'Night," yawned Draco, following Snape. 

            "Morning," called Ginny as he left.  Draco turned around and rolled his eyes. 

            "Well, off to bed, you lot," said Dumbledore tiredly.  "Sleep well." 

            "Goodnight, Professors," said Hermione, as she, Lenore, and Ginny headed up their stairs. 

            "Night," called Harry and Ron.  The moment Harry arrived in the dormitory, Seamus, Dean, and Neville all began talking.  They were all sitting on their personal beds, and looked as if they had been speaking in low, conspiratorial voices just a moment earlier. 

            "Harry, are you all right, mate?" asked Dean. 

            "Yeah, what was up with that?" demanded Seamus. 

            "Is everyone else okay?" inquired Neville worriedly.  His round face was etched with fear and concern. 

            "Yeah; they're all fine," said Harry, a gust of sleepiness hitting him full in the face.  "But we- don't know what exactly happened.  I just had a… nightmare.  It must have been a coincidence."

            "Was not," accused Dean.  "How did McGonagall know that Malfoy was having a nightmare, too?  You know, you, Ginny, Lenore, and Malfoy seemed to go missing a lot last year.  Everyone just shrugged it off as both couples finding places to snog, but I'm beginning to have a problem with that theory.  Neither of you are even still going out, right?"

            "How did you know?" asked Ron.  Dean shrugged. 

            "Word gets around quickly," said Seamus.  "But really.  What have you all been up to, and how do the teachers know?"

            "Don't know what you're talking about, Seamus," said Harry.  "But I'm going to bed- we have classes tomorrow, and I'm going to need sleep, so I'll see you in the morning."  Harry then climbed into his bed and pulled the hangings around it.  "Night, all…"

            "See you in the morning," sighed Dean.  "Oh, yeah, are we still doing the DA this year, Harry?"

            "Of course," he said.  The room then became quiet and Ron turned out the lights.  Harry fell into a restless sleep, his recent pain fresh on his mind. 

            The next morning at breakfast, Hermione groaned loudly as she read the paper. 

            "What is it, 'Mione?" asked Hermione through a full mouth.  Hermione shook her head wordlessly, and passed Harry and Ron the paper.  Harry craned his neck to look at it.  The headline was 'Goblins form New Rebel Group.'  Ron looked just as confused as Harry.  "Er… yeah, Hermione… that's absolutely horrid!"

            "Not that, you guys…" said Hermione, sighing.  "This," she said, pointing to a tiny article at the bottom of the paper. 

Boy Who Lived- as Honorable as we Believe?

            Ever since he rightfully told the world about You-Know-Who's return, people have speculated seventeen year-old Harry Potter as a hero once more.  But how can we be sure that he truly is out to defeat his parents' murderer?  In the past year, he has been seen, along with his friends, handling more than one dangerous creature, such as Griffins and Chimeras, which have somehow learned to yield to the boy. 

            Of course, Harry Potter has never been as sweet-tempered as we have thought in the past.  Among his close friends are half-giant Ruebus Hagrid, the retired Mad-Eye Moody, werewolf Remus Lupin, ex- mass-murderer Sirius Black, son of a dangerous Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts dropouts Fred and George Weasley, and many other dodgy witches and wizards.  It is rumored that they are all in some kind of society together, headed by Albus Dumbledore, of course, but we may never know for sure.  If you ask this reporter, that crowd would be perfect for You-Know-Who- what better than an army of dangerous creatures and the two people who may likely be the only ones with power enough to defeat him? 

            At times it sure seems like Harry Potter is perfect- but we cannot allow ourselves to blindly follow him.  He is still young and choosing a path to follow.  Let us just hope that he is with us, not against us, or there will be much to pay.  I challenge the Wizarding World to try as hard as possible to get Harry Potter on our side before he is brainwashed by those he trusts to call his "friends" before it is too late to save our tragic hero.

-Rita Skeeter

            "Wow," said Harry, after reading it.  "I guess she doesn't care about going to Azkaban…"

            "No, Harry," groaned Hermione.  "The deal was for one year, and it's been two!"

            "Send her to Azkaban anyway," said Ron angrily. 

            "I can't- the deal was magical.  I'd need to catch her again and make her sign another contract, or she'll keep pouring out these horrible stories…"

            "Well," said Harry in an attempt to lighten the mood, "At least it's not me that's the bad guy anymore- it's all my friends.  I wonder if anyone's really going to try to 'save' me," he said wryly. 

            "Yeah-" said Ron, shaking his head.  "I guess it's back to the tragic hero.  Rita had better hope this doesn't make Fred and George lose business, or else she's going to have it coming."

            "No, you guys don't understand!" exclaimed Hermione.  "She was in the Order for a year!  Think of how much she could have overheard!"  Harry looked around uneasily. 

            "She couldn't have heard that much," said Harry.  "I mean, they all know what she's like.  And she pretty much owes them her life- they saved her, after all.  What did she write about again to get her into that mess?"

            "She didn't write it- Bagman did, remember?" asked Hermione.

            "Oh… yeah, now that you mention it-" began Ron thoughtfully.  Hermione sighed, exasperated. 

            "And she's more than a danger to herself," said Hermione darkly.  "You know all the things she knows about us?  If Death Eaters kidnap her…  I don't think Bagman wanted to get at us, but at her when he wrote that article, but he made a big mistake.  We need to track Bagman down."

            "Hermione- isn't that taking things a bit far?  I mean, it's too late to take what he said back; he already wrote it," argued Harry.  Hermione shrugged. 

            "If you say so- but I am not about to allow that article and Rita Skeeter to destroy the Order or anybody's personal lives- including the people she just wrote about today!" said Hermione heatedly, standing up and hurrying to the library.  Ron groaned. 

            "Now we're going to have a 'S.P.R.A'- Society for the Prevention of Rita Articles- though I wouldn't be terribly upset if it worked out.  I still think we should've killed her instead of taking her to Headquarters.  Shame the Chimera never found her…" he finished darkly.  Harry nodded in agreement. 

A/N: Okay, thanks for all the reviews.  Sorry I took so long- I really, really debated about not continuing, because this story takes up a great deal of time- but I decided to stick with it.  If I get ten reviews, then I will update tomorrow.  Now, to answer some questions: there was a purpose in Harry and Ginny's break-up, and I personally believe they're soulmates.  I also made a mistake last chapter- Harry and Hermione were both heads from the same house for the first time in 20 years, not 50.  Or perhaps Hermione made a mistake?  No, that doesn't happen.  Any questions, comments, ideas, happiness, please put into a review!

Jinglez )


	15. Chapter 15 Identity Revealed

Chapter 15

            Harry's first class of the day was Potions.  He groaned as he looked over his timetable.  Ron cringed as well when he looked at Harry's schedule.  "Well, mate," he said cheerfully, "at least you don't have Trelawney or Umbridge or Lockhart or something…"  Harry raised his eyebrows as he and Ron began to clear the Great Hall together. 

            "I have McGonagall, Snape, and that new Shoney guy.  Transfiguration and Double Potions on the same day always guarantees 100 points from Gryffindor…" said Harry, sighing.  Ron shrugged as he finished his bagel. 

            "Well, mate, what can I say?  You're Headboy; for every point from us take two points from Slytherin…"

            "Hermione would kill me," laughed Harry. 

            "Hey, nobody needs to know you took them…"  Suddenly, Harry and Ron were joined by Seamus and Lavender.  "Hey, you guys," said Lavender brightly.  Her dirty-blonde hair was curled today.  "Where are you headed?"

            "Potions," said Harry glumly.

            "Care of Magical Creatures," yawned Ron. 

            "Ooh.  I forgot you took NEWT Potions as well.  The first class was full, so my class only has about seven people in it…  I hear Snape's in a really bad mood today; he took twelve points from Gryffindor when Parvati dropped her Transfiguration book about twenty meters away from him earlier."  Harry groaned. 

            "Just what I needed," he muttered.  "What class are you two off to?"

            "Divination," said Lavender promptly.  Upon seeing Harry and Ron's exchanged smirk, Lavender frowned.  "You know, it's a useful subject for someone who can See.  I'll admit, Trelawney was a bit… _out there_, but lessons with Firenze are loads better…"

            "I like Trelawney's lessons," said Seamus.  "All you have to do is predict Harry's death and she gives you full marks.  It's much harder with Firenze, plus you can't get any girls to so much as look in your direction…"  Lavender looked at Seamus, affronted, and Ron snorted. 

            "Like girls look at you, anyway," said Lavender, looking pleased with herself.  Seamus frowned. 

            "Well, bye, you guys," said Harry as he reached the stairs to the dungeons. 

            "See you later," said Ron in a somnolent tone as he started towards the front entrance. 

            "Bye, Harry," called Lavender and Seamus.  Harry then hurried towards Snape's classroom.  He entered with a minute to spare and sat down quickly next to Hermione, who was drafting what looked like a letter.  Harry glanced over, but Hermione saw him and quickly put the parchment away.  She sat up and smiled as she took out her Potions textbook. 

            "So," said Harry, "did you find Bagman?" he asked amusedly.  Hermione glared at him and refused to answer.  "Honestly, Hermione," said Harry, "I can take Rita's letters.  I really don't think she knows so much about me or the Order…"

            "Then why did Dumbledore see it necessary to capture her in the first place, Harry?" demanded Hermione.  Harry shrugged uncomfortably. 

            "Well, they aren't making much of an effort to capture her back, are they?" he asked timidly.  Hermione shook her head. 

            "They're not telling us whether they are or not, Harry.  But fine. You'll see- just keep denying it.  It's not funny!  This is more important than you are willing to accept."  With that, Hermione shook her head angrily and slammed open her textbook and began reading furiously.  Harry, quite a bit confused, decided to shrug it off when someone tapped on his shoulder.  He turned around.  It was Lenore. 

            "Hey," she said quickly.  "Harry, er, Draco and I aren't exactly getting along- I was wondering if you'd switch places with me?  I'm a bit afraid to approach Hermione," she whispered, nodding to the furious girl beside Harry who was flipping pages faster than Harry had thought possible. 

            "Sure," he said, glad to get away from Hermione's wrath for the time being.  He stood up and then sat in the seat directly behind them, next to Draco, who was scanning the Daily Prophet. 

            "Potter," he said in a solemn greeting. 

            "Hi, Malfoy.  So what's the deal with you and Lenore?"  Malfoy shrugged. 

            "It's quite simple, really.  We just aren't meant to be.  Only children never go well together, I've heard.  They're both too demanding.  We just were always fighting, and both always wanted the spotlight.  I think it's an SP thing."

            "A what thing?" asked Harry incredulously.  Draco shrugged.

            "You have to take the Myers-Briggs personality assessment thing, I guess.  I'd say you're a touchy-feely NF, but maybe it's just me…"

            "Malfoy- I have no idea what you're talking about, but… whatever you say, though…" he trailed off as Snape entered the classroom, looking to be in a particularly foul mood. 

            "Class!" he barked, causing everyone to whip around to face him, sitting up straight and attentively.  "Today we will not be going over any new material.  I would like everyone to clear your minds and take a sip of this remembrance potion, which has already been brewed.  You will then remember something which you had previously forgotten.  You will write an eight inch essay, to be handed in at the end of class, about what you remembered.  This will be used in our next lesson, in which you will create a Potion which will tell you the significance of your current thought, which will be what you remember today.  This is not some dim-witted Divination lesson, so take heed and caution, and make sure you stay focused.  Miss Parkinson, please pass out the vials.  When you receive your vials, you may begin."  Snape then proceeded to sit down at his desk, carefully grading papers.  When Pansy reached Harry and Draco, she smiled sickeningly. 

            "Hi, Draco… you can still come sit with me whenever you want.  You know, you shouldn't let me get away."  Draco looked up and rolled his eyes. 

            "You know Pansy, that's the thing.  You won't go away, will you?  Please, let me make a mistake.  Run.  Far away.  I'll kill myself later…"  Pansy gasped, looking highly affronted. 

            "Fine," she sniffed.  "Sit with scarhead instead; I'm sure he's the _one _for you…"  She then nearly threw the vials at Harry and Draco.  Harry rolled her eyes.  Suddenly, Draco looked over at Lenore, who was flirting with Blaise, who sat in front of her.  He bit his lip. 

            "Wait- Pansy!"  Pansy turned around excitedly, her eyes lighting up.  "You were absolutely right."  He then stood up and kissed her roughly, looking over at Lenore.  Lenore raised her eyebrows and gasped quickly.  Then, she turned back to Blaise and kissed him thoroughly.  He quickly responded, but a second later, Snape jumped up. 

            "SIT DOWN!  Miss Felkes, I do not run a classroom for snogging!  And Draco, you should also know better.  Both of you, twenty points from your respective houses and detention tonight!  Blaise and Pansy, a point each from Slytherin."  Harry gasped at the unfairness of the situation, but sighed and drank his potion as to not end up with detention himself.  He swallowed it, coughing.  It tasted horrible.  Other students were making horrible faces and sputtering as they stomached theirs.  A moment after drinking his potion, Harry completely blacked out.  He heard faint voices in the background, that sounded very familiar, but must not have been important.  Then, without warning, a horribly bright ball of fire erupted through the black, fading out quickly.  The black stayed a moment longer, and then allowed the room to dissolve into the picture.  Harry was completely startled.  He hadn't expected a vision like this- maybe of Dudley or one of his adventures, but not this. Harry knew it seemed very familiar, but he could not place the event.  He sat, thinking for a long moment.  Could it be of Voldemort?  No, he would definitely remember better. 

            And suddenly, it hit him full on.  It was one of his dreams about the Founders and Acacia last year!  A lot of his dreams had ended that way- darkness, and a burning sun.  He peered over at Draco's essay to see if he'd remembered the same thing, but Draco seemed to be plowing on about talking to Crabbe and Goyle about the Chamber of Secrets, and having them turn into Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and then waking up, realizing that it was just a nightmare.  Harry laughed quietly.  Draco turned around, evidently in a bad mood after his detention.  "What are you laughing at?  If you're remembering the ferret incident, I'll have you know that—" Harry shook his head. 

            "It's not that- but nice memory…"  Draco looked to his parchment for a moment.  

            "What?  Anyone can have a nightmare-"  With that, Harry grinned once more. 

            "That really happened," he whispered.  Draco's mouth opened.  "Ron, Hermione, and I used Polyjuice…"

            "Then where was Hermione?" demanded Draco, fuming.  "You can't have gotten into the common room- it was a dream!"

            Harry shook his head.  "Hermione accidentally turned into Millicent Bulstrode's cat… then she spent time in the Hospital Wing.  We were trying to find out if you were the one opening the Chamber…"

            Draco laughed.  "You thought I was opening the Chamber?  Not even I would have thought that- people thought you opened it before believing Sexy God Draco Malfoy would…"  Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the essay, trying to ignore an uneasy feeling in his stomach.  He hoped beyond hope that this dream- memory- wouldn't prove significant. 

            That afternoon Harry had Defense Against the Dark Arts.  On his way to the class, along with Ron and Hermione, he ran into Lenore, who was with Lavender and Parvati.  "Hey- LENORE!" yelled Harry, running to catch up with his cousin.  She turned around, green eyes sparkling. 

            "Hiya, Harry.  Going to Defense?"

            "Yeah," panted Harry.  "But Lenore- what was that all about in Potions?" he demanded.  Lavender and Parvati both burst into giggles.  Lenore smirked. 

            "Well, Draco was trying to make me jealous, Blaise was flirting with me, Blaise is hot- and I wanted to make Draco jealous to prove that I wasn't jealous.  It snowballed from there.  But it's not like I was using Blaise or anything- I really do like him…. _Fancy _him, rather."  She smiled again.  "So, do you think that new Professor will be nice?"

            Parvati sighed happily.  "He is so gorgeous," she said dreamily.  "He went to school with us for one or two years… Hannah Abbott's older cousin went out with him- and practically every girl in the school was jealous of her," she finished matter-of-factly. 

            "I certainly wasn't," said Hermione, joining them, with Ron panting to catch up.  Parvati rolled her eyes. 

            "Oh, yeah, that's right.  You don't like people because of their looks- you like them because of their _fame_… Not a bad way to look at things, though," she smirked seeing the indignant expression on Hermione's face.  "Oh, _Gilderoy_!" she mimed, making a dramatic expression through the air.  "That was one thing," she continued, smiling at her increasing curious audience, "but come on- everyone knows you went with Viktor Krum.  And he's great and all- but he could be a bit more cheerful, no?"

            "Hear, hear," said Ron, frowning at a reddening Hermione. 

            "But Ron wasn't famous," noted Lavender.  Parvati shrugged. 

            "That's true- but look who his best friend is!  Plus, if she married Ron and his sister married Harry, she'd be related to the Boy Who Lived.  What's that for impressive?" 

            "That is not true, Parvati Patil!" shrieked Hermione.  "I used to love Ron!  But go ahead and say that!  My new boyfriend isn't famous.  In fact, I bet none of you even know him," she said in a satisfied tone.  "WHY is everyone looking at us?" she then yelled. 

            "Hermione," scolded Parvati.  "You're ruining the moment!"

            "Well excuse me if I don't thrive in a Soap Opera type of environment-"

            "Hermione, shut up," called a deep voice behind them.  "The only reason they don't know me is because I'm new here…"  Harry turned around.

Hermione did as well, smiling and taking Asher's hand.  "Bad mood?"  Everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, and Ron's ears turned bright red. 

            "This is Asher," said Hermione, smiling.  "From the United States." 

            "Hey, Asher," said Lenore.  "You never told me you were going to ask out Hermione!" she continued in an accusatory voice.  Asher shrugged and smoothed his blonde curls.  "I asked her out in the library this morning.  Apparently, she likes me as much as I've liked her."  Harry stared wordlessly at Hermione, who was giving him an apologetic grin, and then to Asher, who was giving everyone a winning smile.  There was something about Lenore's friends that Harry just didn't understand.  He shrugged and turned to Ron, who immediately left the group. 

            "You all right, mate?" he asked, catching up to his best friends. 

            "Sure," said Ron moodily.  "Just perky.  Can you believe her-?  Why on earth would she go out with him?"

            "Maybe to make you jealous?" asked Lavender, catching up to Harry and Ron. 

            "What happened to Parvati?" spat Ron.  "Don't you two need to go laugh at someone-?" 

            "Don't take it out on her, Ron," said Harry.  "I think she's telling the truth…"  Lavender smiled. 

            "Yeah," she continued.  "Everyone knows what you did to her.  That was really insensitive.  And now she thinks you don't like her, and that Harry will take your side, and she'll be friendless.  We think that she's subconsciously trying to make you jealous, which, by the looks of it isn't that hard… you look like you'd break down after seeing her kiss him on the cheek or something," finished Lavender, frowning at a disgruntled Ron. 

            "You- none of you know anything!" exclaimed Ron, huffing out of sight. 

            "Well," said Harry, watching his friend disappear down the corridor, "that went quite well, don't you think?"

            By the time everyone reached Defense, the unease was still mounting between, well- everyone.  Parvati was flirting with Asher, who was staring at Hermione, who kept glancing at Ron, who kept whispering angrily to Harry, who was trying to get a word in with Lenore, who kept smiling at Blaise, who in turn would smirk at Draco, who'd act like he didn't care and would loudly ask somebody to agree how hot Pansy was.  This was becoming a very interesting situation, and Harry was almost glad that he and Ginny had kept their breakup quiet.  The cycle had made it twice around and was on Lenore when the Professor walked into the classroom.  He was very young- maybe eight years or less their senior, and Harry had the fleeting sinking feeling that he might be better at Defense than his teacher.  He walked in with an air of confidence, and Harry suddenly realized that he'd seen him before- he lived on Privet Drive!  It was- no, it couldn't be… but it was.  It was Piers Polkiss' older half-brother, Eddie, who had lived with them until he supposedly went to live with his father.  Eddie was tall; about 6'4, with dark brown hair, light, angry blue eyes, and a muscled build.           

            He smiled at seeing Harry.  Harry didn't smile back- Eddie had participated in Harry-chasing on occasions during the summer.  Perhaps back then he hadn't realized that _the_ Harry Potter lived with Muggles.  "Do you know him?" whispered Ron. 

            "I'll explain later," Harry whispered back. 

            "Class.  This is my NEWT class, am I correct?" asked the teacher.  Everyone nodded glumly.  "My name is Professor Shoney.  I think I remember a few of you- I was Headboy your first year, if I'm correct.  I was a Ravenclaw."  A few people nodded, and everyone else stared back at him.  "Anyway, er… you've never had the same Defense teacher twice, am I correct?"

            "Well, sir, we had Harry twice, in the DA…"  Professor Shoney's face became thoughtful for a moment, and he gave Harry an appraising look. 

            "Mr. Potter.  Yes, I've heard about the DA.  Apparently you've been learning quite a bit of interesting stuff.  Is it true you can-"

            "Produce a Corporeal Patronus?" finished Lenore in an amused voice.  "Yes, he can.  As can a few others of us… though they're rather feeble.  Not Harry's, though."

            "And you are…?" asked Professor Shoney. 

            "Lenore Felkes," answered Lenore promptly.  The professor nodded. 

            "All right, then… So, Mr. Potter- would you tell me what you cover in the DA so I have a vague idea of what so many of my students have experience with?"  Harry frowned. 

            "Er… well, we've done shield charms, disarming, Reducto curses, Patronuses, Stunning, Stinging hexes, and, er…. We've basically done things like that, I suppose."  The professor nodded slowly. 

            "Well, then, I see.  That, of course, is what I'd expect of OWL students… but many in your little defense group are younger students, right?"  All of the DA members were exchanging disgusted looks. 

            "Actually," spoke up Harry loudly, "You're quite wrong, if I may say so.  The Patronus is far beyond NEWT level, and it is amazing that some members of the DA are able to produce them.  Even _Reducto _and _Impedimenta_ are beyond OWL… I'd like to see your brother do any of those, _Polkiss_."

            "Ah.  So you do remember me," said Eddie, grinning.  "But I am certainly not a Polkiss.  Piers doesn't even know about magic- I didn't even know you were Harry Potter until he told me about you talking to the snake and making the glass disappear.  Anyway, even if the magic you all do is on a skilled level, that does not mean this class will be easy, by any stretch of the imagination.  I understand you had a dueling club the year after I finished school.  We will be restarting that, every Friday night; come when you are able."

            "Is Snape helping again?" asked Dean skeptically.  Professor Shoney raised his eyebrows. 

            "Why, yes, as a matter of fact, he is.  There will also be a teacher from last year helping out.  I believe everyone remembers Professor Wentworth?" 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry exchanged excited looks.  Why hadn't Calli told them?  Several other people were murmuring excitedly.  "Anyway," the professor went on, "for the remainder of the class I would like you to read chapter one of your new textbook- _Dark Detectors and their Functions_.  Now you may begin."  Harry began reading his book slowly.  He knew all of this- reading all those jinx and hex books, plus Auror and Defense lessons, had finally done their magic.  But how could you not know about any of these, especially if you knew Mad-Eye Moody? 

            "Are there problems, anyone?  Mr. Potter; Miss Granger?" asked the professor in an annoying voice.  Harry and Hermione exchanged identical glances. 

            "Well," said Harry bluntly, not caring about getting on a bad side of the Professor, "Not exactly.  I just don't need to read this, because I already know it."

            "The why, Mr. Potter, if you know everything already, don't you simply test out of the class and take your NEWT test early?"

            "Fine," said Harry crossly, flipping through the book.  He already knew it all!  Hermione was staring at him as if he was crazy.  "Fine.  That's what I'll do."  He was not in the mood to spend the entire year with a Professor who used to chase him up trees.  Nope.  Not happening. 

            That night was spent with Hermione going on about how important NEWTs were, how this could affect his entire future, and the like.  But Professor Shoney had seemed rather serious- as had Harry.  He decided to think it over and talk to Dumbledore and Remus- they surely would talk him out of this, after all- it was a bit ridiculous.  The next morning, Harry awoke and headed down to breakfast with Hermione, Ron, and Lenore sleepily.  But all sleepiness evaporated once he became aware that all whispers and attention was on him and his friends.  He figured it was just people getting overexcited about him taking NEWTs early, possibly- but that thought disappeared as they sat down to eat.  Hermione's Daily Prophet was delivered- and on the entire front page was a picture of Harry- and beside it, a picture of Lenore.  Harry's stomach sank.  

            **Harry Potter's Last Remaining Relative- A Hogwarts Student!**

A/N: Okay, I actually had an excuse this time- internet was down : (  But from now on, I will not wait over a week to update unless I give you forewarning.  Remember to review!  The next update will be no later than August 3rd.  Thanks!  REVIEW!

Jinglez


	16. Chapter 16: Ron's Love

A/N: Okay, thanks to the people who reviewed! 

Chapter 16:

            Harry read over the article with amazement.  Of course it was by Rita Skeeter- but the majority of the Order hadn't even been told about Lenore and Harry's relation; how on earth had Rita found out?  And suddenly, a thought occurred to him: Voldemort knew that he and Lenore were related, thus he and Harry were related- what that would change, Harry had no idea, but he didn't like it at all.  He looked back down at the article, which told all about Lenore, the killings at her school, moving to England, and being related to Harry.  When he finished reading it, he looked up.  Lenore, Hermione, and Ron all looked fearful. 

            "We need to go ask Dumbledore what to do," said Ron immediately. 

            "No!" hissed Hermione.  "Sit down and start laughing.  We can't draw attention to the fact that we're worried about this!"

            "Why not?" demanded Lenore angrily. 

            But they never found out why, however, because suddenly, Hermione, who'd opened another letter, froze in place.  "What's wrong, 'Mione?" asked Ron.  Hermione sat there, mouth open and eyes wide.  Suddenly the group was bombarded by students. 

            "Are you two really cousins?" asked Parvati.  "Yeah- did you know the whole year?"

            "Why didn't anyone ever tell us?" asked another student.  Harry brushed them off, looking anxiously towards Hermione, who still hadn't moved.  The bell rang loudly, signaling for everyone to go on to their classes.  The students went slowly, and kept looking inquiringly backwards at Harry and Lenore. 

            "What do we do?" whispered Lenore.  She, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny stayed in place as everyone exited the Great Hall.  Draco cautiously made his way over, as did Asher.  Lenore opened a letter quickly and read it, blushing, before anyone could notice.  But Harry noticed.  He decided to ask her about it later- Hermione still hadn't moved, and Dumbledore and McGonagall were making their way over. 

            "Professor-" came five voices at once when Dumbledore was in hearing distance. 

            "Stay calm, please," said Dumbledore knowingly.  "Harry; Lenore- you will have to tell people the truth.  Everyone will at least suspect it, and if we continue denying this, it can and will be uncovered, making us out as liars, which we do not want at this time."

            "What's wrong, Miss Granger?" asked McGonagall sternly, standing next to Dumbledore.  "Miss Granger?" she then asked in a kinder voice.  Hermione looked up, her honey-colored eyes unbelieving and scared, like a deer in the headlights.  She was trembling. 

            "What is it, sweetie?" whispered Asher.  Hermione looked at him coldly- as if she didn't know him. 

            "Hermione?" asked Ron carefully. 

            "They're dead," said Hermione, still becoming paler.  Then several tears began leaking down her cheeks.  "My parents have been killed by Malfoy," she choked out.  Harry noticed Draco tense up beside him.  "Lucius Malfoy.  Last night."  Harry stiffened; eh had no clue what to say.  He and Ron exchanged helpless looks.  Asher tried to hug Hermione, who sat there, staring out the window, expressionless besides the tears trickling down her face.  Harry looked up to Dumbledore, who was exchanging pitying looks with McGonagall. 

            "Hermione," said McGonagall, the first to speak.  "A-are you okay?  W-why don't you take the day off classes today?"  Hermione began to sob loudly.  She then stood up and rushed towards the Gryffindor tower. 

            "Hermione, wait!" yelled Ron, standing up.  Hermione didn't even look up. 

            "I'd better go check on her," began Asher worriedly. 

            "NO," yelled Ron loudly, "You don't!  You don't even know her-  you don't know anything about her!  You won't comfort her- you'll make her uncomfortable!  Hermione deserves so much better than you!"

            "So she deserves someone who accuses her of cheating every five minutes?" yelled Asher, standing up, as Ron's ears reddened. 

            "NO!" yelled Ron, standing up even taller.  "That was the bloody worst thing I've ever done in my life!  You don't know anything about her!  You don't know her favorite color, her favorite subject, her worst fear, what her Patronus is, what she wants out of life, her deepest secret, what animal she turned into in second year, how many hours she's ever spent in the library, her favorite chair in the common room, the scariest night of her life, the happiest moment in her life, the only thing she remembers that was more comfortable than me-"

            "Me!" said Asher loudly. 

            "NO!" yelled Ron.  "The purple sleeping bag we all slept in in third year when Sirius Black broke in!"  He then looked heatedly at everyone in the room.  "I BLOODY- LOVE HER!"

            "Then go tell, her that, Ron," said Harry quietly. 

            "I will!" yelled Ron.  "Tell my Professors I won't be in classes for awhile!" he yelled, stomping off towards the Gryffindor Tower. 

            "That's my girlfriend he's talking about!" complained Asher, starting towards the staircase. 

            "No, you don't, Asher," said Lenore.  "Go to class."  He looked at her, annoyed.  "GO TO CLASS!"  He then grumbled and hurried towards his first class of the day, Herbology. 

            "You don't think Mr. Weasley would…" began McGonagall tentatively.  "Miss Granger is very vulnerable right now, and-"

            "He wouldn't do anything like that," said Harry quietly, trying to get it through his mind what had just happened.  Hermione's parents were killed by Lucius Malfoy.  They were dead- and not coming back.  His stomach churned horribly. 

            "Very well," said McGonagall, compliantly.  "Poor Miss Granger…  Potter, you may be excused from classes as well; I understand what Miss Granger is going through, and I know that-"

            "All right, Professor," said Harry quietly.  She then nodded and started towards her classroom.  "Miss Felkes; Miss Weasley; Mr. Malfoy- go to your classes, please."  They nodded and headed towards the Greenhouses, so it was just Harry and Dumbledore standing there. 

            "Professor," said Harry helplessly.  Dumbledore smiled gravely. 

            "I know how you're feeling, Harry.  Just help your friend get through this.  Be there for her, just like she and Ron were there for you when Sirius died.  Why did he have to mention Sirius?

            "Professor, I haven't really… well, talked to them yet, about… that."

            "Talking helps heal the wound, Harry."

            "I know," said Harry, "But I did talk about it with Remus, and-"

            "It's your life, Harry.  But remember that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley are your friends, and always will be."  Harry nodded. 

            "Thanks, Professor."

            "You're quite welcome, Mr. Potter.  Oh- and were my sleeping bags really that comfortable?" he asked, eyes twinkling behind half-moon glasses.  Harry looked up at the old man in wonder. 

            "Why- yes, I suppose they were."  He began walking away when suddenly an idea occurred to him.  "Wait- Professor Dumbledore-"  Dumbledore turned around expectantly.  "I've just thought of something.  Headboy and Headgirl are supposed to think of things for fun and entertainment for the students, right?"  Dumbledore nodded.  "Well," said Harry, "What about- a sort of school-wide sleepover or something?  In the Great Hall?  To…. Er… promote… House unity- or something."

            "Well," said Dumbledore.  "I think that would be a very good idea.  We can do it instead of a ball this year, on Halloween night.  Sound good?"

            "Yes," said Harry happily.  "And maybe we can have some sort of entertainment?" he asked, an idea growing in his mind. 

            "What do you have in mind?"

            "Oh, I don't know… maybe Hermione and I can take suggestion in games, and the Houses can compete against each other!"

            "And that would promote House Unity?" asked Dumbledore, eyebrows raised slightly.  "I think that would be a very good idea, Harry- but maybe teams of eight, with two people from each house?"

            "All right," agreed Harry enthusiastically.  He then turned and started towards Gryffindor Tower, to see if he could help Hermione in any way.  His heart went out to his friend- how could something like this happen?  When he reached Gryffindor Tower, Ron and Hermione were sitting next to each other on the couch, whispering quietly.  Harry was about to go over until he heard Hermione tell Ron that she loved him, and was so happy he truly cared about her.  Then she began talking to him about her parents, and what could've possibly happened.  Harry tip-toed from, the room, deciding to go on to the Greenhouse.  He would talk to Hermione later.  She and Ron needed this time together- Harry knew that his friends were really in love, and had long ago made a decision to respect that and help it in any way, rather than feel like a third-wheel or left out. 

            When he reached the Greenhouse, he entered slowly.  Neville gave Harry a smile.  The class looked relatively quiet and good, which Harry was thankful for.  But it was the NEWTs class, and there were just three Slytherins in it: Malfoy, Nott, and a Slytherin girl named Tory Wilkins.  "Hi, Nev- er, Professor Longbottom," said Harry, walking in.  Neville gave him and apologetic grin.  "I was excused by McGonagall…"  Neville nodded. 

            "All right, Harry."  Harry then sat down next to Susan Bones, who smiled at him as he sat.  In front of him sat Lenore and Asher.  Lenore turned around and whispered, "How's Hermione?"

            _Not too great,_ said Harry in his mind. 

            _Oh, good idea,_ laughed Lenore.  "Today we're talking about the five most deadly plants, Harry," said Neville.  Harry nodded, opened his textbook, and listened attentively to Neville so as not to hurt his feelings.  But the lesson became rather boring rather quickly.  Harry sat there in torpor, thinking of Hermione, Lenore, and of Halloween, thoughts racing. 

A/N: Okay, I know it was shortL sorry!  But those were the only things that needed to happen this chapter.  Next chapter will be before August 8th, and in it will come the first major thing in the plot!  So review a LOT, and the next chapter comes sooner…. So, review, please, please, please!  Oh, and the reason the school was in upstate NY, Lindsay- was b/c I used to live there!  Anyway, :-D until next time!

Jinglezzzzzzzz


	17. Chapter 17: Ivy

Chapter 17:

The next several days were very sorrowful indeed. Hermione kept it quiet about the recent tragedy in her family, whilst trying to act normally. Draco, on the other hand, seemed to be showing more regret about the deaths than Hermione herself, at least in front of others. Meanwhile, people seemed shocked still that Lenore and Harry had confirmed the newspaper's story- then, of course, there was the DA and new people interested in it, constantly approaching Harry and asking him questions. Hermione, who was always prepared, had a pile of the fake galleons that were nearly being tossed constantly into small mobs of newcomers.

This year the DA was opening up to everyone in the school, though the full list of people would be confidential, and if anyone wished to be in it and not have everyone know, Harry would work out an arrangement with them. It was moved back into the Room of Requirement, as last year had been terribly confusing, though the maps and invisibility suits would still remain but only to the knowledge of about fifteen people, the "elite" DA members. Those people were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Ernie (though he was extremely irritating, everyone agreed that he did have good ideas), Susan, Justin, Padma, and Draco. Those were basically the most loyal and oldest group of DA members, and Harry would almost bet his life on the fact that none of them was a spy. Of course, he knew he had to be careful- being too trusting could be… fatal.

Neville's lessons were going all right- all of the first years, even Slytherins, seemed to think he was a very cool Professor. The fourth years up all forgot to call him 'Professor,' and finally Dumbledore had given him permission to allow the class to call him by his name, which Harry was glad of, as it was awkward after class.

A week before Halloween, Harry and Hermione were walking down to Potions together, deep in discussion about Halloween- past Halloweens. "So- do you ever miss trick-or-treating?" asked Hermione reminiscently.

"Never was allowed to go," said Harry sadly. Hermione gasped.

"Oh, that's awful! Could your cousin?"

"He always went- Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon just never knew," explained Harry. "He'd say he was sleeping at a friend's house and then go with them. I always wanted to go, though I suppose it was kind of pointless. Our teachers in school usually gave us some candy, and that was always good. Plus, I always had to hand out the candy when I wasn't locked up in my room. So I kept some for myself every year."

"Well, I'm sorry," said Hermione pityingly as a second year girl ran up to them.

"E-excuse me?" she asked.

"Yes?" asked Hermione kindly.

"When is the first DA meeting? Oh, and I'm Leah, by the way. I'm a Gryffindor, too."

"Nice to meet you, Leah," said Hermione, as Harry smiled quickly. "Here is something- it'll get really warm when it's changed," she said, fishing out a galleon, "and right here will be the date of the next meeting."

"All right. Thanks," said the girl, scurrying away. Harry rolled his eyes as he looked at Hermione.

"These stupid people won't stop bugging us! When did the DA become common knowledge?" he demanded. Hermione shrugged.

"Maybe the day Umbridge got chased off by the Centaurs?" Harry hated thinking about that day.

"Yeah," he said, suddenly solemn. Just then, Lenore, Draco, and Blaise caught up to them.

"G'day, Mates," said Lenore, squeezing between Harry and Hermione, arm over each shoulder.

"Uh, Lenore," said Hermione, grinning. "You have the wrong accent. Again. That was Australian- say it with me: Au-stral-ian." Lenore rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Top of the morning to ye, lads… and lasses…"

"Stop while you're behind," yawned Harry.

"I thought it was 'stop while you're ahead'," said Draco.

"It was," said Hermione darkly. "Until Lenore came into the world… Oh, Lenore, you know I'm kidding," she added as Lenore pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

They reached Potions a few minutes later, and sat down, bored. "So," said Snape, raising an eyebrow as they filed in. "If it isn't Sir I'm-Going-to-test-out-of-defense-because-I-believe-myself-above-such-petty-classes and his cousin and fellow Dream-Trio member…" Of course, he left out Blaise and Draco, like he always did, though none of the Gryffindors liked Blaise at all, and most could barely tolerate Draco.

Harry looked into Snape's eyes, trying to clear his mind, fearlessly. Of course, Snape hadn't dared to look into their minds since it was found that thinking of Acacia's room would put Snape in immense pain. Harry thoroughly enjoyed holding that over him, though he wasn't stupid enough to try to get into Snape's mind or something. "Sit down, Potter," hissed Snape. Harry sighed and sat down next to Lenore, glaring at Snape the whole time, as Draco and Hermione sat next to each other.

"Today we'll be creating a Potion to test the memory from our potion the other day," began Snape as the bell rang, without so much as a preface. "Does everyone remember the specific memory the Remembrance Potion made them think about?" The class nodded, bored. Snape then waved his wand so the instructions to the new potion were on the board. "You have forty-three minutes before you will all test your potions. Begin." Harry and Lenore began working very hard on their potion, and Harry had the unpleasant realization that Lenore was no good at Potions either. He had to stop her at least twice from adding the wrong ingredients. In front of them, Draco's and Hermione's potion was a turquoise, and was misting softly, as it should be doing. Harry and Lenore's potion was dark blue and was threatening to bubble over the edge. Then Snape began walking around. When he reached Harry, he sneered.

"What are you making, Potter?"

Harry sighed with frustration and looked towards the board. "The Significance Draught," he said, looking up at Snape pointedly.

"Well what, may I ask, is that?" asked Snape. Harry looked into the potion and suddenly heard Lenore's panicked voice.

"Oh-my gosh! A snake! Harry! A snake is coming out of our potion!" she squealed out loud. People began murmuring and circling around the cauldron in a mixture of fright and curiosity. Sure enough, a sapphire-colored, thin snake was writhing around the top of the bubbles. It slithered up the side of the cauldron and began to get out of it, lifting its head up and hissing softly. Several people, remembering the Basilisk of the chamber, covered their eyes in fright as the snake began to make eye contact.

"What are you?" asked Harry in fascination as Snape took out his wand and got the majority of the class to back up apprehensively. He forgot all about people being afraid since he was a Parsletongue.

"My name," hissed the snake, "Is Ivyyy. I bear a messsssage….. 'We can help… in the Chamber ressssides the light. But you mussstn't find it yet. The prophesized four mussst return for the mossst dangerous weapon of all.' That isss the message I bring from Mistresss. But they want your help in return, heir of Gryffindor."

Harry's heart quickened. No, not again. Not the founders again! He exchanged quick glances with Lenore, who was also a Parselmouth. She looked horrified as well. Harry glanced at Snape, who was staring at the exchange between Harry, Lenore, and the snake suspiciously. Hermione was looking alarmed, and Draco almost sickened. Harry knew the feeling.

"You mean," he said to the snake hurriedly before it would disappear or something, "that they can help us? Who? Gryffindor and them, or Amara and Llewellyn and everyone?"

"Yesss. They know how to help. Mistresss Amara ssent for you. Slytherin hasss left the school, and Acacia is planning a siege. If you will help, then she will give you what issss needed to defeat Voldemort…" Suddenly, the snake disappeared. Harry gulped as everyone in the room gasped.

"Settle down," said Snape harshly. "Bottom marks, Potter; Felkes. Take your seats." The class sat down, all excitedly whispering. "Now, we are going to test your Potions… Potter and Felkes, you might as well take some of Granger's and Draco's. Once you take it, a number of things could happen. If your memory is not significant, you will experience no change. If it is significant, you will hear a beep. The louder the beep inside your head, the more significant the memory in comparison to what else resides in your head. One teaspoon will be sufficient. Go." Harry and Lenore walked over to Hermione and Draco, who both looked at them urgently.

"What did it say?" whispered Hermione.

"Later," muttered Harry as he took a sip of the potion, which tasted almost like a soft drink. Suddenly he thought his head might erupt with sound. He covered his ears and looked around, bewildered. But everyone was looking clam and surprised at Harry's unusual behavior.

"WHAT IS THAT NOISE?" he screamed to Lenore to hear himself. Hermione opened her mouth but Harry couldn't hear her. "WHAT-" he began, but was stopped by Lenore.

"SHUT-UP, HARRY!" she screamed. Then the noise stopped abruptly. Everyone was staring at him.

"Did you just take your potion, Potter?" demanded Snape. Harry nodded. "Class dismissed," said Snape icily. "With the exception of Miss Felkes, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor," began Hermione as everyone shuffled from the room, baffled. "May I stay and-"

"No, Granger," said Snape in a venomous voice. Hermione looked at Harry, Lenore, and Draco before slipping from the room hurriedly. Harry, Lenore, and Draco walked up to Snape's desk apprehensively. Snape was seated and looked up at them expectantly.

"Explain, Potter," he said in an even voice.

"Er," began Harry, unaware of what to do. Should he tell what the snake said or not? "Do you think I can explain it to the Headmaster first?" Snape sighed and nodded.

"Come, right now. We're seeing the Headmaster." Harry picked up his bag and followed Snape nervously.

"Harry," whispered Lenore. Harry looked at her questioningly. She then pulled the sleeve of her robe up a bit to show the snake, Ivy, coiled around Lenore's arm. "What in the world?" he whispered.

"She appeared there right after she disappeared and whispered to me to please hide her until she could find us alone…" Harry nodded slowly.

"Has she said anything else?" Lenore shook her head. "What are we going to tell Dumbledore?" she whispered.

"I have no idea," whispered Harry. By this time they had reached the stone gargoyles.

"Sir!" gasped one of them to Professor Snape. "There's a bit of a havoc upstairs- we heard from a portrait- it just went looking for McGonagall… It's Dumbledore- he appears as if… as if he's…. dead! You must hurry!" The gargoyle swung itself open and allowed Snape, Harry, Lenore, and Draco entrance without the password.

Harry's heart was beating loudly. Dumbledore couldn't be- He shook those thoughts from his mind as he raced up the stairs. Dumbledore was laying down on the floor. There was a glass of hot chocolate laying on the floor beside him which had spilled. Dumbledore looked as if he were merely sleeping- Harry half expected him to jump up and say something to the effect of 'sorry, I must have lost track of time…' But that comment never came.

"Professor!" said Harry, kneeling at the floor beside him worriedly. Lenore knelt with Harry to look at him, but Draco remained standing. Snape bent down cautiously, feeling his wrist for a heartbeat.

_Don't be dead… Please don't be dead. Don't be dead,_ thought Harry with all his strength. Snape then snatched something from his pocket, and Harry recognized it immediately. "Order Class One- groups one through three- alert! Drop whatever you are doing if at all possible and report to the Wentworth Manor for further instruction. Group one report to the Headmaster's office, _now_." Snape then turned to Harry, Lenore, and Draco, breathing heavily. "He's alive."

"He is?" asked Lenore.

"Thank Merlin," breathed Harry. "What's wrong with him-?" But at that split second, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Mad-Eye Moody all ran up the stairs urgently. Harry was left to wonder how on earth, even with magic, Moody could have gotten here so quickly.

"What is it Severus-" began McGonagall, but she stopped upon seeing the Headmaster's body. She covered her mouth. "Oh my-" she began.

Hagrid looked shocked, and even Moody didn't look as if he'd been expecting this. "He's not dead," said Snape shortly.

"But- he looks dead," said Hagrid hoarsely. "He isn't petrified, is he? What else could it be-?"

"Poison," growled Moody, stooping to examine the spilled hot chocolate.

"Nonsense, Mad-Eye," said McGonagall in a shaky voice, "Who here would be able to give him such a strong poison? Maybe he could've just passed out?"

"There's no such thing as just 'passing out,' lass," said Moody carefully. "Death Eaters. I'd bet anything they're still in the castle. I'd better call for back-up. At least we've got Potter right here."

"No, Moody; they aren't in the bloody castle!" spat Snape.

"Oh, that's right," said Moody, "_You'd_ know, wouldn't you?" Snape glared at Moody, who plowed on. "You just happened to be here right when it happened?"

"I wasn't here when it happened, moron," muttered Snape.

"Break it up, there," said Hagrid angrily. "Somebody's attacked Dumbledore- we've gotta 'ave a way ter find out what did it and why. Let's think. Should we call in groups two and three?"

"Well, first off, we only know groups two and three. According to Dumbledore, we aren't allowed to know who's in what other groups. And as each groups take instruction from Dumbledore, we have no way of reaching them, as the pins are only for Class I, and Merlin knows how many more classes there are."

Everyone took in Snape's words for a moment. "It was Karkaroff," said Moody thoughtfully. "Had to be. He was the last in contact with Dumbledore."

"Be as that may," said Snape, "Karkaroff is currently in hiding from the Dark Lord and many Aurors throughout northern Europe. It would be unfathomable that he should poison Dumbledore, one of the only people who is willing to believe him…"

"This seems to be very thought out, Snape," said Moody angrily.

"He is right, Severus…" said McGonagall.

"From your own words... Crouch's words, rather… 'It's my job to think like a Dark person…'"

"Er… I suppose the school will go into lockdown for the time being. Mr. Potter; Miss Felkes; Mr. Malfoy- please go straight to your common rooms. Try to keep it quiet about Dumbledore until we announce it to the school."

A/N: Okay, please review! And thanks to Nightlit for my longest review! I am replying to important reviews at the next update, so keep them coming:-D Thanks,

Jinglez


	18. Chapter 17: WIll be named later

A/N: Wow. Sorry for the wait. I have not had a good week. But to make it up to you, I will do another chapter within three days, as I know this is very short. But please review still! Thanks for all the reviews. And to Nightlit- I am very, very sorry. Everybody- I made a big mistake. JUSTIN IS DEAD, and is not in the DA. I was not feeling good when I wrote it, and don't feel like rewriting it as I rarely make such big mistakes. And about the DA comment- I said in Chapter 16 or 17 that this year all grades would be admitted into it. And I'm sorry that Dumbledore's poisoning was confusing, but nobody else thought so, and this chapter hopefully will clarify it. Thanks for the review.

(())))))))))(()()())

Chapter 18:

Harry and Lenore went straight to the Gryffindor tower after saying bye to Draco. When they reached it, the Fat Lady was talking in a low tone to her friend, Violet. When she saw Harry, she gasped. "Mr. Potter! Is it true? Is it true, what the other Portraits are saying? Is Dumbledore- the Headmaster isn't-?"

"Dead?" volunteered Lenore. The Fat Lady gasped, and her friend's eyes widened.

"No," said Harry, frowning. "Not dead. Study for your Newts," he said dully. The Fat Lady still looked shocked.

"But what's happened, my dear boy? Why would the other Pictures be saying that-"

"Study for your Newts!" exclaimed Lenore, annoyed. The Fat Lady swung open huffily. "You could at least give an explanation for-" she began, but Harry cut her off slamming the portrait. Just at that moment, a voice erupted through the school.

"Attention all students!" It was McGonagall. "Head to your Common Rooms immediately! The school is in lockdown. Nobody is to leave your Common Room! Anybody unaccounted for will face severe consequences. Your Heads of Houses will arrive and explain shortly." Harry looked around the common room, where everyone was talking at once, alarmed.

"What do you think happened?" yelled Ron, making his way towards Harry. Hermione and Ginny were right behind him.

"Let's go up to our dormitory where not so many people will be listening," whispered Harry as the group reached him. Everyone nodded and they quietly slipped up the staircase and into the dormitory.

"Well?" asked Hermione, scared, as they all sat down in the room. "What happened? What was the snake saying? Why are we in lockdown?"

"You don't have many questions, do you, Hermione?" asked Lenore sarcastically. Everyone ignored her and looked at Harry.

"Well… er… okay. Here it goes: Ivy is still here- he disappeared onto Lenore's arm."

"She, not he," said Lenore.

"Okay, then, she," corrected Harry. "She said that if Lenore, Draco, Ginny, and I can go help the old heirs, then they can give me what's needed to defeat Voldemort. And someone's poisoned Dumbledore or something- he appeared dead, but Snape said he was still alive…. He was lying on the floor in his office. Something weird happened there. And Moody said the last one he was with was _Karkaroff_…"

"What?" gasped Hermione.

"Are you bloody serious?" asked Ron unbelievingly. Harry and Lenore nodded.

"And I think Moody is trying to blame Snape…" Harry added.

"Wait- why was Moody even there?" asked Ginny. "Are you sure that it was the real Moody this time?"

"I think so," said Harry. Lenore looked confused and Harry realized nobody had ever told her about the events of their fourth year. Oh well- she could find out later.

"But Karkaroff?" asked Hermione thoughtfully. "Doesn't that seem a bit odd? I thought he had been in hiding or something; at least that's what Viktor said." Harry's eyes darted towards Ron, as did everyone else's. He looked as if he was controlling any anger, though he was a bit more red than usual.

"Really weird," said Lenore thoughtfully. "I mean… also about Ivy. And Dumbledore. Could they be related, do you think?"

"Maybe," said Harry. "But I don't see how it could be… It would have had to be really thought out, you know? And it's all well enough if we have to go help Amara and them to get the key to defeating Voldemort- but what if something happened to us there? Then there'd be no chance at all of defeating Voldemort."

"It may be our only chance, though," said Ginny quietly.

"I wish we could do something to help," said Hermione wistfully. "It seems like we've hardly been able to do anything ever since this heir business began…"

"Welcome to my world," said Ginny dryly. "I couldn't do anything until that began."

"We took you to the Department of Mysteries!" protested Ron, scowling. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Listen, now isn't the time to be fighting!" said Lenore angrily. Ivy slithered out of her sleeve and around her hand. Hermione began backing up nervously and Ron's eyes widened.

"She won't hurt you," said Harry, eyeing the snake. Hermione nodded, but still looked skeptical, while Ron looked as if he'd rather eat a Fever Fudge than go near the thing.

"I wonder what's wrong with Dumbledore," said Hermione nervously. "I mean, if something's happened to him… what's stopping You-Know-Who? And what on earth will the Order do without him? Nobody will trust each other, there's no way at all…" Harry silently agreed with her.

"Well what should we do?" asked Ron finally. "If he was poisoned or whatever, should we go to Moody or something?"

"I actually think our best bet is Snape," said Hermione quietly.

"Snape?" asked Harry and Ron in unison, disbelievingly. Hermione nodded. "After all, he's so adept at Potions and all- he would be able to find out the poison and possible antidote, I'm sure…"

"Hermione," said Harry, frowning. "You could probably do that for Merlin's sake!" Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know about that Harry. All I'm saying is that it's a good thing Dumbledore's alive… but we're more in danger now than ever before. Even in the days of your parents and the first Order, at least Dumbledore was there! What were his symptoms exactly? Maybe I could find some thing in one of my books…"

"He… er… wasn't moving," began Harry thoughtfully. Ginny rolled her eyes. "And he was lying there. And he looked- well… dead, but had a pulse."

"He sort of looked as if he could've been asleep maybe," said Lenore. Hermione gasped.

"I think I might- no, it couldn't be…. That hasn't been used in hundreds of years!" She then stood up. "I'm going to the library-"

"You can't!" said Ron. "School's in lockdown!" Hermione sighed disappointedly.

"Well there may be a book in my room… Be back later!" With that, Hermione took off. Ginny then sighed and followed her. Ron shrugged and followed as well, saying something about going to hear the announcement. Lenore then sat back on Harry's bed, cross-legged, looking at Ivy curiously.

"Think it's about time for a Parseltongue conversation?" she asked Harry thoughtfully. Harry nodded. "Definitely. But you can talk first." Lenore sighed.

"I knew that would happen. Okay. Ivy?" The last word of her sentence came out as a strange hiss.

"Yesss?" hissed the snake, blue eyes glittering.

"Can you tell us more about what we are to do? The Heirs?" asked Harry. The snake nodded slowly.

"You are to asssissst in the battle against Acacia. Slytherin hasss left the school. He was a good man, Slytherin. But now he has gone… They need you to save Hogwartsss…"

"But how do we get there?" asked Lenore.

"You will leave when it issss time. All of you."

"What is the key to defeating Voldemort?"

"I know not," hissed Ivy seriously. "But it is a power so great that many mortalsss go mad just being near it… You will not, though. You will defeat Acacia and then her heir." Harry thought for a moment. This didn't really sound all that great, to tell the truth. Then a thought occurred to him: what if they could change the future? Kill the basilisk in the chamber while it was still an egg… then Hagrid wouldn't have been expelled, Ginny wouldn't have been possessed… Tom Riddle may not have ever found out about being the Heir of Slytherin, or whatever he was. And maybe he wouldn't have gone bad- and Harry would be normal, and his parents and Sirius still alive?

"Ivy? Is there a Chamber with a basilisk in it in the castle, created by Slytherin?" The snake peered into Harry's eyes. The reptile was better at Legilimency than Harry might ever be.

"Do not change the past," Ivy said gravely. "It would not be wise, Mr. Potter, Heir of Gryffindor. What happened happened. And you happened in it. You already did what you did, and are living as a result of it. Don't kill the basilisk, Harry Potter. You could severely ruin the present and future. Not that I care- I am a serpent."

"How long will you be staying here?" asked Lenore.

"I know not," said Ivy sadly. "I was caught in a fight with another snake, and Mistress sent me here. I am here until she sends for us, which could be quite a while…" Harry nodded.

"Well, feel free to stay," he said to the snake. Having Ivy around might be nice- but Hedwig surely wouldn't like it.

"Thankssss," hissed Ivy, reminding Harry of a snake from Brazil. He sighed and waited for the next occurrence, slightly tense and alert, as he'd been ever since his sixth year began.

A/N: Again, sorry for the length. New chapter SOON! Review please!

((Jinglez))

erm


	19. Chapter 19: Dumbledore's Poisoning

Chapter 19:

The next morning, there was somewhat of an air of panic in the Great Hall. News of Dumbledore's poisoning had spread like a wildfire- and had been horrifyingly confirmed with McGonagall's announcement. She was now the Acting Headmistress… until Dumbledore came back, of course. But things seemed grim indeed. Nobody knew what he'd been poisoned with, and it was so strong that chances of recovery seemed to be hopelessly slim.

Hermione was even having trouble finding what poison it was. And, miraculously, the entire school was finally taking the view Harry and Ron normally took: the culprit was Snape, who was on Voldemort's side. Even the Order members seemed overly suspicious of him. After all, he had been good friends with Karkaroff, who was the last one seen with Dumbledore. Harry, Hermione, and Ron had yet to find what exactly Karkaroff had been discussing- but it was on their urgent to-do-list.

Several days later, Ron sighed with exasperation. They were in the library at Hermione's bidding, pouring over Potions texts. "Honestly, Ron, don't you care about reviving Dumbledore? Whoever attacked him could be in this school! What if they want to get Harry as well? What if they work for Voldemort?" she demanded. Ron shuddered, and held back whatever statement was itching to come out of his mouth, and he sighed loudly and turned back to the book.

"You know, Hermione- we've been reading for days. I honestly think Ron may be right about this. Hermione tutted and rolled her eyes, as if to say, 'if it isn't in the library, where could the answer be?'.

"Well, what do you suggest, Harry?" Harry shrugged as Ivy slithered out onto the table, almost grinning, sapphire eyes gleaming in the light. Ron backed up, annoyed, and Hermione bit her lip. "That snake is giving me the creeps," she said calmly. "I was never much of a snake person."

"Me either," said Ron.

_They don't look happy,_ hissed Ivy amusedly.

"_I don't think they fancy snakes much…_" explained Harry.

_Don't they? Well that isn't very kind. Perhaps I don't 'fancy' humans much? I possess enough venom to kill ten of you in one bite…_ said Ivy, sounding a bit disappointed. _But, alas, no matter, I suppose. Only Amara likes me. Even Lysander, who can speak with me, would rather not be around me. I am used to it. And Godric hates me! But I don't care… really, I don't. It's not like I have feelings; I'm just a serpent!_ She added with sarcasm. Harry laughed and Ron said loudly, "It isn't polite to speak in a different language in front of us!"

"Well Ivy can't understand you," said Harry pointedly. Ron frowned.

Ivy went on. _But what is your problem? The same thing as yesterday? My, is all of mankind so slow or is it just you three?_

_ "Well what would you suggest?"_ demanded Harry. Harry could've sworn Ivy was smirking.

_I've been to your future, you know. All I can say is that… actually, I want a nice riddle. I like watching you attempt to use your brains, what little you possess. Let us see. Go to the trusted one, the betrayed and the betrayer, your loved one's most hated, who hated, was loved, with as dark a past as the boy-who-lived, with bitter, sadness, and an affliction which, on others he hates… oh, that doesn't make sense!_ She hissed angrily. _Fine.__ Your POTIONS MASTER!"_

"What?" demanded Harry in English, quite loudly.

"Shh!" scolded Madame Pince.

"Er- sorry!"

"What is it?" asked Ron curiously. Hermione nodded.

"Ivy- she said to ask Snape!

"Snape?" asked Ron hollowly. "Never."

"The snake has a point," said Hermione thoughtfully. "If he didn't do it and all… Dumbledore trusts him! I say we ask."

"No!" protested Ron. Harry was torn- he hated Snape, yet somehow…

"Ivy said she's been to the future. Our future! She wouldn't give us bad advice…"

"Unless she doesn't want to change the future!" said Ron loudly.

"Or she wants to change it… for either the better or worse," said Hermione. "How do we know whether we can trust her, Harry?"

"I trust her," said Harry flatly. "I- I don't know why. But I do. Why would she lie?" Hermione and Ron exchanged glances, and Harry knew they thought she was a spy for Voldemort. He didn't know why he was so sure- but he was. He just had that feeling! Suddenly, though, everything was interrupted by Madame Pince's screams.

"GET OUT! NO KISSING IN THE LIBRARY! HONESTLY- IN MY DAY- OOH, I SHOULD REPORT YOU TO THE HEADMASTER! JUST—" She suddenly trailed off, having mentioned the Headmaster. "OUT!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione naturally turned to see who was coming from behind the bookshelves. Harry's stomach flipped when he saw who it was. Ginny- and Blaise Zabini.

The two hurried out, Ginny blushing, and Blaise trying to act cool. Harry didn't look at Ron, purposely. The next second, Ron was out of his seat, stomping across the library. "GINNY! WHAT ARE YOU PLAYING AT, SNOGGING ZABINI! A SLYTHERIN!"

"You didn't seemed to care when it was Draco or- or Harry I was snogging," she said defiantly.

"WHEN DID YOU SNOG MALFOY?" he demanded. Blaise was backing up slowly as Ron yelled at Ginny.

"Oops," whispered Ginny. "Okay- scratch Malfoy. Add Michael or Dean instead!" Ron was bright red by now, and Ginny was trying to hold back a smirk. Harry actually found himself laughing- for some reason he didn't seem to have feelings for Ginny right now. Peculiar.

"WHEN DID YOU BLOODY SNOG MALFOY?"

"KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN IN THE LIBRARY!"

"SORRY! BUT THIS CAN'T WAIT! GINEVRA WEASLEY, I AM WRITING HOME!"

"What, prey tell, are Mum and Dad going to say? I am sixteen, Ronald! Leave me the HELL alone! And just so you know, I can snog whoever the hell I want-" Suddenly, Draco Malfoy sauntered into the library, freezing like a deer in the headlights when he saw the argument going on. But Ginny stopped him.

"MALFOY!" she yelled. Harry chanced a glance at Madame Pince, who was already writing Blaise, Ginny, and Ron up.

"Leave me out of this," said Draco loudly.

"NOT SO FAST!" yelled Ron angrily. "WHEN DID YOU SNOG MY SISTER?"

"Er…. Never?" guessed Draco, backing up.

"What?" demanded Ginny. "Harry- you saw us! Tell Ron! Ron, you should remember! DO you have a selective memory or something?" Apparently, Ron, who looked as confused as ever, did have a selective memory. "Draco Malfoy! Did you just deny that we were in a secret relationship last year?"

"Secret being the key word!" yelled Malfoy. "Not that we did anything!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Ginny, bright red. She marched up and kissed Malfoy, hard, right in front of Ron and the rest of the library. Draco didn't even try pulling away.

"Young lady!" screeched the librarian. Harry chuckled, and Hermione frowned, at Ginny's impulsive behavior. Ron was bright red. The second Ginny and Malfoy pulled apart, he punched Malfoy in the nose, _hard_.

"OUCH!" cried Malfoy, outraged. "I didn't do anything! She started it-" He then began punching Ron.

_Fight, fight, fight! _Harry heard coming from somewhere. He looked down and laughed to see Ivy, tongue out and head raised into the air, chanting. Madame Pince was calling for reinforcements. Harry and Hermione had gotten up and Harry pulled Ron away while Blaise pulled Draco away. Ron was still fighting, and it took both Ginny and Harry to restrain him.

"Er… Harry… sorry about all that," whispered Ginny, as Ron jerked against their hold.

"I really don't care, Gin. It's your life. You were right, I think, that there was nothing there…"

"I was?" asked Ginny, eyes widening. Harry nodded, smiling. "Oh… okay. I'd better go…"

"Wait a minute, young lady!" yelled Madame Pince. "Come get your detention slip! And 50 points from your house for such horrific behavior… never in all my days as a librarian…" Harry grinned at Ginny apologetically. A second later, she fled from the room. Harry almost felt bad- he knew that everyone in Hogwarts would know by the next morning. Several minutes after Ron was finally calmed down, they ran quickly from the library. When they reached the Great Hall, Ron and Harry looked expectantly at Hermione.

"I think we should talk to Snape," she said immediately. Ron sighed, and Harry grumbled. "He has to know something… and if we're the only ones to believe him, we may stand a chance."

"We have a better chance of the Centaurs all forgiving us than we do of Snape believing three Gryffindors- Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger lessen the chance even more," said Ron spitefully.

"Well it's our best hope," said Hermione. "Want to go now?"

"All right," sighed Ron in defeat, looking as if he was facing death. He and Harry then followed glumly behind Hermione, deciding to do anything to revive Dumbledore- what would stop Voldemort, now that Dumbledore was down? And how would the Order work?

When they reached Snape's classroom, he was grading papers roughly with bright red ink. "Doesn't he know that red ink is the worst color for the confidence of the students?" whispered Hermione as they reached the doorway.

"Er… Professor?" asked Hermione as they entered the room. Harry and Ron were point-blank refusing to talk- it was Hermione's idea, after all.

"May I help you?" asked Snape silkily, not looking up.

"We were- er- wondering," began Hermione, faltering. "Er- we want to know if you can help us. We want to work on reviving Dumbledore. And since you're- er- the most adept person we know at Potions, we thought you might be able to help."

"Did you?" asked Snape indifferently.

"Yes," said Harry. Ivy slithered out of his pocket and onto his arm, hissing happily.

"Well I'm afraid you've come to the wrong person. Everyone else seems to have drawn their own conclusions- that I am the culprit. If that's true, why would I want to revive Dumbledore? As far as I see it, I'm free now that he's dying. I can just die and not have any more debts to pay off. Of course- if you succeed in defeating the Dark Lord, Potter, it seems I've nothing to worry about anyway. So you can go."

"But we know you didn't do it Professor!" said Hermione desperately. "Please, just try! What did you mean, he's dying? But all of the people who trust him as much as you did or we do will know he trusted you. And Dumbledore seems to know who to trust!" Snape ignored her.

"So are you skipping Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potter? Too good for it?"

"McGonagall won't let me," said Harry angrily. "Now that Dumbledore… well, she won't let me. What _did_ you mean- he isn't dying, is he?" Snape raised an eyebrow.

"I know what has inflicted Dumbledore, though there is no cure. And, yes, he is dying."

"But- we could invent a cure!" said Hermione excitedly.

"There is no cure, Miss Granger. It takes years of work to develop antidotes to these things… the most Dumbledore has is a year, two if he's lucky. There's nothing we can do. They might as well kill him to put him out of his misery."

"What?" demanded Ron. "What poison did he take?"

"I am not saying anything," said Snape flatly. "Now do run along. I have work to do."

"Please, Professor," said Harry, looking him into the eye. "You know as well as I- we need to win this thing! We have to! We need Dumbledore… the Order will collapse!"

"Actually, if I'm not mistaken, Dumbledore has left you in charge of the Order, Potter… did McGonagall not tell you?"

"_What_?" asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione, all at the same time. Snape looked amused.

"Oops," he said indifferently. "Listen, Potter… Weasley; Granger. I think that you and some… elite members of your DA can figure this out. I am not going to endorse it, though. So be it if everyone is against me-"

"That's what you don't understand!" said Harry angrily. "We are on your side! Please, Professor! I am not my Dad! Ron isn't his brothers or parents… Hermione is gifted; she isn't a know-it-all. Please. I'm begging you- don't you want to live through this war? Have a better life? Save the Wizarding World? Please… this isn't a favor I'm asking to repay some debt… We are asking you to do this- for you, and for everyone else."

Snape looked rather upset for a moment. "Fine. I will help bring Dumbledore back- we may need… as much as I hate to say this, Longbottom, because of his skills at Herbology. And you three- and Draco Malfoy… but nobody else." Harry nodded as they left the room. "I will tell you when to come."

"Thank You."

A/N: Wow. Long time no… write. Lol? Please don't be mad- I didn't write because I have been very busy, and I didn't update really soon because of a low number of reviews…. Don't hate me! Please review! I feel really bad :-( But I will update soon, and be happy :-)

((Jinglez))


	20. Chapter 20: Vega returns

A/N: I know you are all really tired of my excuses, so all I will say is that school has started and please bear with me, and in a few weeks I will have regular updates again, on like a four day basis. Please don't lose interest! And review. Things will be back on track soon, I promise.

Chapter Twenty:

The next morning was dreary and rainy. Harry awoke in the morning with somewhat of a feeling of trepidation, and he didn't know why. He sat up and closed his eyes, trying to figure out whether something was wrong. He felt- lighter; somehow- as if a weight had been lifted from his soul. But the emptiness wasn't right. Just then an image came floating into his head as the curtains around his bed were yanked open. The image which appeared in his head out of little swarming lights- was none other than the grim. "Sirius?" he found himself saying, bolting upwards.

"Er-" It was Ron. "Are you all right, mate? It's me. Lenore's really upset and says she needs to talk to you. It sounds important. Something's gone, she's saying. Have any clue what she's going on about?" he then asked curiously.

Harry frowned. "Yeah, I actually do. Something is gone… it feels really strange. Do you feel it?"

"Not exactly…"

"Right." Harry swung his legs over the bed, grabbed his glasses, and started downstairs. Suddenly, Ron gasped. "Harry!"

"What?" asked Harry, confused.

"Your scar's gone! What the hell- did you do something? It's gone!" Harry, horror-stricken, immediately rose his hand and felt under his bangs. Ron was right. This was bad- no, not bad, maybe… something had to have happened.

"What the-?" began Harry. "I didn't do anything! I swear!" Ron stared at Harry, wide-eyed, in the middle of the stairs. "We," began Harry shakily, "Need to talk to- Hermione."

"Flatten your bangs so nobody notices it's gone," whispered Ron as they reached the door to the Common Room. Harry nodded, shaking, and made a beeline to Lenore, Hermione, and Ginny, who were sitting together. Lenore was hyperventilating, and Hermione and Ginny were looking at her as if she was going crazy.

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, relieved, when she saw him. "I don't know what's wrong with Lenore, but she is going on about something being _gone_, but I don't know what it-"

"Lenore," said Harry as he reached her. "You're right… it is gone." She looked up, and somehow her eyes seemed a bit blank.

"Harry- our connection is gone, and it feels really strange; and we can't talk to each other anymore in our heads and—"

"I know," whispered Harry. "And- You guys, listen," he said quietly. "My connection to Voldemort is gone. My scar's gone."

"_What_?" exclaimed both Ginny and Hermione so loudly that the whole common room turned to look at them. "Er," whispered Hermione, "let's take this discussion elsewhere."

"Where?" asked Ron.

"How about… the Room of Requirement? We haven't been there in a while. And I think most couples are back to using the Astronomy Tower, so we shouldn't be disturbed." Harry nodded, and the group set off towards the familiar room. When they reached it, Harry paced in front of the doors three times, thinking, _We__ need a place to study and to talk about magical links between people and prophecies._ When they entered the room, it looked a lot like the old DA room, only the books on the shelves were about prophecies and magical bonds, and instead of bean bag chairs and cushions there were two tables, each with five chairs surrounding it.

The moment the door was closed, everyone erupted into chatter.

"Harry, are you sure? How would that happen-? There has to be some kind of logical explanation; do you think the correct books will be in here? As Head Girl, I am allowed to look in the Restricted section and all, so it shouldn't be much of a problem, but—"

"Good Merlin, Harry! Are you quite all right? I mean, did you have a dream about You-Know-Who? Did you feel it when it left? Could it really have something to do with Him?"

"And I just woke, up, and I felt it, but when I tried to talk to you it didn't work and it felt like you were dead or something! All of you!"

"QUIET!" yelled Ron. Everyone shut up abruptly and looked to the tall red-head. "All right, then. Hermione, what happened and why is Harry's scar gone?"

"I- I don't really know," said Hermione frantically. "I wish we could talk to Dumbledore about it- I mean, the only logical explanation is that V-Voldemort somehow severed the link. But I don't understand why he would do it; wasn't it good for him as well as good for our side?"

"I thought it was bad for our side," said Ginny, "And that was why Harry had to do Occlumency?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "That's what I always thought. I mean… it's the reason that some- people- are gone, you know?"

"But it was helpful, wasn't it?" asked Ron. "I mean, it saved Dad, after all…"

"Maybe Voldemort's planning something," said Lenore worriedly. "Maybe there's something that he knows he can't allow you to see… Maybe he's going to reinstate it after whatever he does is finished?"

"But how?" asked Hermione. "How on earth would he break the link? Even Dumbledore couldn't do it…"

"With dark magic?" asked Ron helpfully.

"Yes, but- Yes, that could be true. We can't eliminate the idea, because that's Voldemort's biggest weakness; underestimating things he doesn't like."

"That's very true," said Harry thoughtfully. "But it isn't just the scar that's gone! The whole entire connection… and- well- when I woke up this morning, I could feel it's absence. And then I closed my eyes and I saw… I saw…"

"What did you see?" asked Hermione urgently. Harry exchanged glances with Ron.

"I saw… I saw the grim, actually…"

"Oh, please," said Hermione, rolling her eyes, though everyone else seemed thoroughly shaken. Ron, however, agreed, though he still looked upset that Harry had seen the grim.

"If you believe that you might as well go ask Trelawney what happened to the connection. She'll blame it on Jupiter's correlation with Pluto at the new moon which will cause you to get into a tragic accident next Monday- honestly," he said. Hermione laughed, and Harry mustered a grin. But he knew that he'd seen the Grim- it had been so clear! If it wasn't Sirius, it had to be the grim, as much as Harry didn't want to believe it.

"So what should we do?" asked Harry a moment later. "I mean… we have classes in ten minutes."

"And Quidditch practice starts tonight…"

"Don't we need a new Chaser?" asked Harry, distracted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter right now-" broke in Hermione. Suddenly, a loud pop sounded and somebody was in the Room of Requirement with them. Harry recognized her immediately. It was Vega.

Everyone began to back up slowly, and Ginny screamed. Vega looked up, smiling. "Hello, hello! Long time no see, Potter. Do you like what I did to your link with the Dark Lord?" She giggled. "My power never ceases to amaze me… The reason I'm here is to ask you a question. When are we going back in time? I'm so excited to meet my formal self! And maybe if we see Merlin we'll know who came back as him, and I can finally get my romance on the road… and then I can work on taking over Earth! Oh, and I've decided to help you kill Riddle, because he's been annoying the hell out of me. I'll wait until he's dead to concentrate on killing you, all right? Or, of course, I can wait a few hundred years until you die of old age… after all, I'll be eighteen forever!"

"Harry?" asked Lenore fearfully. "What is Amara doing here?"

"It's, well… not Amara," said Harry apprehensively, wondering about whether to trust her right now. "It's Vega. Calli's twin sister…. But she used to be Amara, but Voldemort resurrected her or something to train her. And now I'm a bit confused…"

_You're confused? _demanded Ivy, slithering out of Lenore's sleeve. _This isn't supposed to happen! There's nothing in the future that-_

"Umm- What do we do?"

"Well nobody's leaving this room until some of my questions are answered," said Vega promptly. "I have a few… Number one- Where's Calli? I haven't seen her in years, and I think it's time for some sisterly bonding."

"What?" demanded Hermione. "You're Calli's sister?"

"They're twins," said Harry. "That's why Calli looks like Amara… Voldemort used Necromancy to bring Amara back, and wanted Mrs. Wentworth to give birth to her, but I guess they didn't know she was already pregnant, and they simply became twins."

"Well how do we know that Calli isn't really Amara instead of Vega?" asked Ginny, confused.

"Because people brought into the world by Necromancy have different Auras," said Hermione. "But I still don't understand-"

"Very good, children," smiled Vega. "But I have a more important question. When are you going to the future? Because I hope you know that I'm coming."

"I think only the heirs can go," said Ron thoughtfully. "And are you on our side or You-Know-Who's side?"

"I am a Non-Partisan," smiled Vega. "But I'll take Riddle's place… he's an heir. And I am an heir, because technically I descended from Acacia. Okay? That's what I thought."

"Excuse me, Vega?" asked Hermione worriedly. "We really need to get to class; we're late!"

"Well class will have to wait, won't it?" she asked, grinning.

"How and why did you break the connection?" asked Harry quietly. This girl was pure evil. Even if she wanted Voldemort dead- she was evil, and Harry wasn't about to trust her.

"The connection?" she asked, raising her eyebrows. "It's such a long story, Harry, dear. Can't we talk about something else? Like how dearest Severus is? I haven't seen him in years… and my sister! What of her? And how's Dumbledore?"

"You were the one who poisoned him!" exclaimed Harry.

"ME?" she asked innocently. "So what if I was? I felt like meddling in affairs. And besides- Riddle is paranoid and beside himself. He's convinced that Dumbledore's tricking him and that he's going to attack any day, as soon as his guard is down. And I just visited him this morning." She squealed. "He thinks it's you who broke the link! It's so funny to watch… I swear, everyone with him has been Crucio'd at least ten times this morning… he's in such a bad mood! And that bitch Bellatrix has been given the task to go to Hogwarts and kill Malfoy's son, who supposedly didn't tell the inner circle about this crap going on!" She laughed gleefully.

"You're mad," said Ron.

"Actually," smiled Vega, "We're quite happy."

"We?" asked Ginny doubtfully.

"The voices and I," chuckled Vega. Harry's stomach dipped. They were trapped into a room with a lunatic. And things didn't seem to be improving- and it wasn't even breakfast yet.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Okay, I had major writer's block but I like this chapter and will be updating very soon. Tell me what you think in a review!

P.S.- The reason Lenore wasn't in the last chapter was because I really really don't want her to become a Mary Sue if she hasn't become one yet, which I don't think she has, though she's close… :-D

00 Jinglez 00


	21. Chapter 21: NonPartisans

A/N: ( sheepish grin) I'm really really really really sorry? I will make this chapter really long, and have the next one out this weekend? Sound good? Don't hate me please! I love reviewers! If you still remember the story, please read and review and we can all be happy from now on. Thanks… :-D Jinglebellz

Chapter 21:

Harry could only glance helplessly around the room at Lenore, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. They all looked somewhat beyond shocked. Vega was sitting in the middle of everyone still, examining her nails. Harry exchanged glances with Hermione. They had to get out of here, as soon as possible.

"Stunners on three?" mouthed Hermione. Harry nodded, and slowly caught the attentions of everyone. "Ready?" asked Hermione silently. Everyone nodded. She began to count. And suddenly, just as they all began yelling "Stupefy," Vega waved her wand shortly, creating a shield effortlessly, forcing everyone to duck as their stunners came back at them.

"Holy crap," muttered Ron angrily as he hoisted himself from the floor.

"Never try to stun me," advised Vega. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Listen," he began desperately. "We won't be going back in time today, unless you know how to get us there," he said. "And we really need to get to our classes."

"More like you need to go tell Dumbledore about me," pouted Vega. "You know… I really want to visit Calli. I say we go! Where is she staying? Black Manor?"

"No…" said Harry, surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, Potter. You're beginning to irk me terribly" She yawned loudly. "I know how we can get to the past, but it is so complicated. I will tell you where to start looking, shall I? The Chamber of Secrets holds more secrets than just Salazar's past, you know. It has the pasts of those connected with him as well. So begin there. I'll be back whenever you have found how to go back, because there are some drawbacks to being immortal. I can't touch the stupid- oh, never mind." She grinned in a Cheshire-cat-like way. "See you. I'm off to visit Calli." She then popped away without so much as a word.

"Wow," said Ginny, becoming the first to recover from the weird hint that was given.

"Is she schizophrenic?" asked Ron loudly.

"It certainly seems so," said Hermione. "I'll have to research Necromancy and immortality more in-depth. She's not fully immortal, because she could still be killed from sickness or a curse, but… and we can also ask Calli. Do you think we need to find a way to get her to know about Vega visiting? I wonder if Vega is dangerous?"

"She acts like it- whose side is she really on?" asked Lenore.

"Who bloody knows?" asked Harry bitterly. "But- remember what Snape said yesterday? About me being in charge of the Order- and us having to go back in time to help them so that they will help us, and Dumbledore's poisoning- and now Vega showing up- it all seems related, don't you think?"

"Yes, I completely agree," said Hermione, nodding slowly. "Maybe someone wanted all of this to happen- Dumbledore to be poisoned and Vega to come back and give us hints and leaving Voldemort and all… I am so confused! It is impossible to tell who is on who's side. Does there not seem to be a lot of middle ground?"

"There is," said Harry. "But all I know is that we need to speak with Professor McGonagall _now._"

"But shouldn't someone tell Snape?" asked Hermione cautiously. "I mean, Vega seemed rather anxious to meet him… hold on. Oh, no. Oh, no."

"What?" asked everyone immediately.

"Remember when we met her last year- or the time Harry heard Snape and Calli talking, and he told us about it?" Comprehension was beginning to dawn on Harry.

"A little," said Ginny, "but what has that got to do with anything?"

"Snape and Vega were boyfriend and girlfriend at Hogwarts."

"They were?" groaned Ron. "This is so complicated! Now we really don't know which sides people are on. And we never figured out why it was so important to tell Dumbledore that Vega was alive during that battle, did we?"

"No," sighed Hermione. "I feel as if this should all be a simple logic… but there's something missing!"

"No," said Ron sarcastically. Hermione rolled her eyes. _Oh, great,_ thought Harry, annoyed. _Here they go again, when they've only just made up._

"Okay- we need to go tell McGonagall. But I think it may be best if just Lenore and I go." Everyone nodded.

"And I'll go with Ron to tell Snape," said Hermione helpfully, causing Ron to scowl angrily.

"And I'll be late to class, without offering any explanation," said Ginny in a mock-cheerful voice. "You know, I'm tired of being left out. I'll never be one of you, will I? You've made room for Lenore, but there's nothing for me."

"Ginny," sighed Lenore. "They didn't make room for me. I'm not any more included than you are! I have my own set of best friends, too…"

"Whatever, Lenore," snarled Ginny, stalking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that was lovely…" stated Ron. "Anyway, let's go- I have some feeling that this is pretty important."

"A feeling?" asked Lenore, eyebrows raised. "Okay. Right. Let's go." With that, Lenore and Harry set off to the Transfiguration classroom silently. They reached it to find the class working on a test assigned to the NEWT classes that day.

"Crap," whispered Lenore. "I forgot to study for that…" Harry ignored her and creaked open the door. The entire class looked up. Seamus began an 'ooh, I wonder what they've been doing,' but then someone else hissed at him.

"You sicko! They're cousins, for Merlin's sake…"

"Quiet!" said McGonagall sharply. She then looked to Harry and Lenore and they nodded at her. "Class, I will be back momentarily. No cheating, or else you will be given a Zero." She then walked briskly over to the door, following Harry. When they got outside and the door was closed, Harry began immediately.

"Professor, the connection between Lenore and I is gone, and the connection I have with Voldemort is gone too." McGonagall frowned.

"What are you going on about, Potter? And where are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley- and what do you mean, it's gone?" In reply, Harry lifted up his bangs. McGonagall gasped.

"Oh, my… it's gone! If only Albus was here! What will we do? How- you just woke up, Potter, and it was like this? Your scar was gone?"

"Yeah… and something else. Lenore and I can't use our telepathy anymore, and I feel so… empty or something. Like a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders. But I don't really like it- it's so strange. And to make matters worse- you remember Vega, right?" McGonagall paled considerably.

"What about Vega? This doesn't sound good at all."

"Well…" began Lenore. "She popped into the room of Requirement when Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and I were talking. She was going on about wanting to kill You-Know-Who, and then killing Harry once he was gone. And also about seeing Calli and Snape again, and she wants to go into the—" Harry suddenly nudged Lenore, hard. For some reason he didn't want McGonagall knowing about their going into the past- he knew that somehow she would think it too dangerous or something ridiculous.

"Into the--?" supplied McGonagall.

"Into the- Room of Requirement again to see her," finished Harry lamely. "Oh, and we think she's schizophrenic, because she was talking about 'the voices.'"

"Was she?" asked McGonagall. "Oh, this is really getting out of hand."

"And she said something about Voldemort telling Bellatrix to come to Hogwarts and kill Malfoy." McGonagall quickly glanced into the classroom where Draco was taking his exam.

"This certainly is not going well," she sighed. "Please, I am going to send you two and some others to the Defense classroom for-"

"With Shoney?" groaned Harry. His professor looked at him disapprovingly. "You really are quite remarkably like your father," she said passively. She then turned her voice into a megaphone over the castle.

"Would the following people please report to Professor Shoney's classroom: Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Neville Longbottom. Also, would Professors Snape, Hagrid, and Shoney report to the same place. Everyone else please go straight to your Common Rooms when I ring the bell. Prefects and Heads, I am counting on you to keep your Houses under control. Staff that is not otherwise occupied please report to your Lockdown Station. Someone will be right with you. Thank you." She then muttered an incantation for a bell to ring, and students came piling from the classroom.

"Harry; Lenore- go to the Defense Classroom. I will be there shortly." Draco met up with them a moment later, and Lenore and Harry filled him in as much as possible.

"That is wicked," muttered Draco in astonishment after they finished. "So Auntie Bella is ordered to kill me? Ha. As if that could happen," he yawned. "And I wouldn't really worry about Vega- after all, she is crazy. She'll probably kill herself before trying to take over the government. I say that if you can use her to kill the Dark Lord, take advantage of it."

Harry nodded slowly. "But are you very keen, you might say, to time-travel with the girl? She's a psychopath."

"True, but that probably means that Either Calli or Amara were psychopaths as well."

"That's not a bit harsh?" asked a playful voice behind them. Harry whipped around, a wave of relief spreading over him.

"Calli!" he greeted. "It's great to see you again- did you see- did you hear--?"

"Well," she said darkly, "I've basically heard all you've told Malfoy. And, from the looks of things, it's bad. Yes, Vega and I both have…er… depressive disorders. She's schizophrenic, and I've had borderline mental illness, though I'm okay with anti-depressants."

"_What_?" demanded Harry, Lenore, and Draco incredulously. Calli grinned.

"Yes, it's true. It's because of how badly our genes ended up and the whole necromancy disorder, plus environmental factors… long story. But I was in the school, so I've decided to drop over here to see what was going on."

"Who else is here?" asked Harry.

"Tonks, Moody, the Weasleys, Evelyn, and Lupin- oh, and Bill and Fleur, and both babies, since they couldn't find baby-sitters." By this time, they had nearly reached the classroom.

"Do you know Shoney?" asked Harry curiously. Calli nodded.

"Yes, I believe I do. Odd bloke- I knew his parents' younger brothers and sisters. The whole bunch are weird. But what I don't like is how he seems so fake. But I don't know; Dumbledore trusts him…" Harry could have sworn he heard a hint of bitterness in her voice as they opened the classroom door.

A/N: Sorry it's short. The next one, I PROMISE, will be out by Sunday night. Please review, so that the next chapter will be longer and better:-D

Again, I apologize for the delay it took to get this out.

Review!


	22. Chapter 22: Rosebuds

Chapter 22:

Inside Professor Shoney's classroom stood a large number of people, all buzzing with wonderment of what the meeting was about. Harry, for one, was quite upset about them all being in the castle. They didn't need spies following them everywhere! And it never worked, anyway, because the only moments when a spy would be quite useful, earlier this morning, for example, nobody was there, and it ended up taking hours to simply get anybody to believe them.

Professor Shoney was scowling at Harry with a great dislike from one of the desks. Lenore exchanged glances with Harry, which made him suddenly angry that he couldn't speak to her anymore in his head.

"Hello, Harry and Lenore!" exclaimed the Weasleys and other Order members immediately.

"Hi," said Harry, grinning as Mrs. Weasley enveloped him in a hug. Lenore was busy cooing over Austin and Aurora, Percy's baby whom Harry had forgotten about. Next to them were Bill and Fleur with Adele. Harry thought about the baby who had been kidnapped for a moment, wondering if there was any chance that it was still alive. He was then distracted by the entrance of Ginny and Neville into the classroom. He was sure that both he and Lenore didn't miss the slight exchange between Ginny and Draco. Harry sighed, wishing that the mess would just end.

Ginny enthusiastically embraced Bill and proceeded to play with her niece. Harry didn't know what it was with girls and babies- but at least these three were beginning to show some sign of resembling humans. Bill and Fleur's baby had curly, strawberry-colored hair and huge blue eyes. Harry supposed that they finally found something that could tame the Weasley hair- a Veela. And Percy's baby had sort of auburn hair and dark brown eyes, with a little bit darker skin than the pale Weasleys. Lupin's baby was quite funny looking. He had Evelyn's curls but Remus' hair color, and he had Evelyn's eyes.

As soon as Hermione, Ron, and Blaise entered, the meeting began. Professor McGonagall seemed extremely stressed- even more grave than usual.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" she asked sternly. Everyone became quiet, looking at her with trepidation at the news she was going to bring. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron uneasily.

"Thank you. Before starting the meeting, I would like to give Severus a message on behalf of the majority of the Order." She looked extremely upset. "We will- er- no longer be requiring your services. Severus."

"What?" he demanded fractiously.

"It was not my decision, believe me. But the Order of the Phoenix has voted, and think that they should be entitled to a democracy now that our leader is no longer… of assistance. It's either allow them do what they want and get away from the group, which is alarmingly made of Ministry officials, or we give Harry the authority that was left to him by Albus, which he is surely not ready for—"

There was a bit of an outburst at this. "I can too handle—" began Harry, but he was drowned out by the replies of several others in the room.

"Harry can handle it, Professor; he led the DA-" started Neville.

"I think that Harry could fulfill the job; he knows the risks and duties, and if he wants to take it on, then by all means," Lupin was saying, "allow him to—"

"No! Absolutely not! This year will be stressful enough with his NEWT's coming up; why can't we just give the poor boy a chance at a normal childhood; this is completely outrageous." Harry was beginning to get frustrated with Mrs. Weasley's attitude toward him. He may only be seventeen, but what was the problem?

"Quiet!" yelled McGonagall. "Honestly, this group is worse than a bunch of schoolchildren! Now, I think that our options should be made clear by Harry and Severus, and then we should take a vote—the adults should take a vote, rather."

"Why can't our opinions count?"

"After all we risked to save the school from that Umbridge woman—"

"At the very least we deserve to decide on our futures!"

It was Lupin who replied to this. "Listen," he sighed. "I know that you want to have a choice in this, but as you aren't even members of the Order to begin with, we shouldn't—"

"The only reasons we aren't members," began Ginny angrily, "is because of bloody St. Mungo's and—"

"Ginny, watch you language!" chastised Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry, Mum, " said Ginny, rolling her eyes. Harry vaguely wondered what Mrs. Weasley would do if she found out about Ginny's display in the library the other day. He decided not to think about it, as Ron undoubtedly was, judging by the look on his face.

"Harry, what would you like to do?" asked McGonagall, ignoring everyone. Harry thought for a moment. Could he really handle being the leader of the Order? The DA was hard enough.

"Well," he began, at first doubtful. He then looked into the faces of his friends, some of whom were risking so much. And he knew that he could do it. "I want to lead the Order," he said decisively. "I don't want people in it, though, who aren't serious about it or who are bigoted. Are we allowed to give people honorable discharges or anything?" Lupin laughed.

"No, we aren't," said McGonagall. "Actually, it's quite the opposite, as we don't want people being able to tell about us. So we would be keeping the same people in the Order. You, Harry, would be the only one to know their names. It would be a huge responsibility."

"I can take it," said Harry with determination. The Snape spoke up.

"I believe that we should have a small group lead us, where there are checks and balances. Power can easily go to a young person's head," he said silkily.

"To a Slytherin's head, maybe—" began Ron angrily.

"Hey! I'm a Slytherin and I'm not power-hungry," protested Draco. Nearly everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief for a moment, until Calli spoke up quietly.

"You guys? I have something to say before we vote. We all know that Vega came back last year, right?" Everyone nodded slowly. "Well, the purpose of the meeting today was that Vega… er, found several of the students this morning. And, apparently, she broke the Lenore/Harry and Harry/You-Know-Who connection. Harry's scar is gone.

"What?" asked several people quietly, in shock, all glancing at Harry's forehead. He sighed, hating it when this happened.

"It's true," he said. "And- well- the, er, key to defeating Voldemort is about 1000 years into the past. And if I help them, they help me. That's what the deal is. And Vega, who is really Amara, wants to go back into the past and probably take over or something, but the only way she will restore the links is if we bring her back, and then she apparently will help us defeat Voldemort. At least that's what she says." Calli sighed.

"My twin is extremely dangerous, surely some of you remember her? I know that Remus, Evelyn, and- er, Severus do. She is crazy. We've tried putting her in institutions, but she always escapes or sets it on fire or something like that. It's bad. And then she always wants revenge on someone or another- and with her power—" Calli shivered. "Let's say that if we make a mistake with her, the world could very well end in our lifetimes. Tsipora always said—"

"Tsipora?" asked Shoney quickly. "The spy in Azkaban?"

"Yeah," sighed Calli. "She was a student- Robyn- last year. Anyway, she's our sister, and she always said that once Vega did illegal magic on her when she was little. I don't know whether it is true or not, but… shall we vote now?" Everyone assented slowly, besides Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Lenore, Blaise, and Draco, all of whom were feeling quite put out.

Of course, a secrecy spell was placed on the room so that nobody could see what anyone else voted. When everyone finished uneasily, McGonagall collected the ballots, and read them all. When she finished, the room was extremely tense. "Harry," she began, "You lost by one vote. I'm sorry." Harry sighed, though he was truthfully a little bit relieved, and he searched everyone's face for some sign of happiness or whatnot. Nobody's face showed anything, though, except Remus Lupin's. The look in his eyes told Harry that he understood that Harry didn't want the job, and that it was his vote that kept Harry from being burdened with it.

"So—this is what we're doing: Remus, Hagrid, and myself will run the Order- as we are the ones chosen by Dumbledore should Harry be unable to fulfill his duties. Severus will be a secret Order member, and I believe that we can get you students initiated by Christmas." She smiled as everyone seemed to brighten up. "In the meantime, I would like you to continue the DA, but please only allow 5th through 7th years in it, though I know you'd like to take on more. Maybe it will be possible to have a junior member be the president of a Junior DA, so that they can help but be delegated some of the lesser tasks that will not put them in danger." Harry nodded slowly.

"I think that that could work," he confessed.

"Good, now that that's settled, will Tonks please notify the Aurors about Vega? We need her in custody if possible; hopefully the dementors will have some affect on her- the few that are even in Ministry Control, that is. Now, Heads of Houses that are here, go inform your students please about there being a criminal in the school. I will go to the staffroom. Severus, please escort Mr. Zabini and Mr. Malfoy to their Common Room, and would Calli please escort the Gryffindors?" Everyone nodded. "Thank you; the rest of you are free to leave."

Harry stood up slowly, saying goodbye to Draco and Blaise. He then looked worriedly at Hermione and Ron. This couldn't be good, all of this instability. And they could be transported back in time at any second, which was making him more and more uneasy.

After they bid farewell to all the Order members in the room and to Calli outside the Gryffindor Common Room, Room turned to Harry.

"What d'you reckon?" he asked slowly.

"I have absolutely no clue," whispered Harry. The moment they reached the common room, the group was bombarded with questions.

"Harry, why are we in lockdown?" asked Colin Creevey.

"Hey- what did they say to you in that room?"

"What's happening? Are we under attack?"

"Do we need to gather the DA?"

"No, no," frowned Hermione. She then started yelling to get everyone's attention. "Everything is fine! There was a criminal in the school, but she's gone now, so—"

"Who?"

"A criminal? Was it Bellatrix Lestrange?" asked someone worriedly.

"NO!" yelled Hermione. "You wouldn't know her. McGonagall will come in and explain later—" This seemed to not satisfy everyone's needs to know, for as they turned away they were all grumbling angrily.

"Hey," whispered Harry to Hermione, "Let's have a meeting in the boys' dormitory for the seventh years and Ginny and Colin…"

"Good idea," whispered Hermione. "I'll spread the word around. Go on up."

Harry and Ron climbed the stairs in silence. "I hate this," said Harry. "I thought that it would be good without the link, but… it's gone in an almost sinister way- like it's Voldemort's advantage…" Ron cringed.

"Well, we're here for you, mate. We'll all figure something out." Harry nodded in thanks, grinning a bit. After everyone reached the room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny began explaining- though not in detail that the students shouldn't know. They just described the topic of Vega, and that she was dangerous and power-hungry, but not of going back in time or the necromancy. That was just too dangerous to spread. After they were finished, everyone was shocked.

"Wow," said Lavender softly. "I never would have guessed that there was more to this bloody mess than You-Know-Who and Harry and maybe Dumbledore… and with Dumbledore gone…"

"What hope do we have?" finished Dean.

"Don't say that," argued Hermione. "We can do it, okay? We just can't give up; that's exactly what V-Voldemort wants. We need to stick together and be united against Voldemort, not divided against each other."

"Well-put, Hermione," complimented Seamus. Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes, and Harry suppressed a chuckle when he saw Ron get a bit of a jealous expression on his face.

The group of students then began slowly dissipating. Harry, however, felt no desire to return to the common room and just sat on his bed, thinking. Everyone but him and Lavender had gone about five minutes later.

"What's the snake's name?" she asked quietly, startling Harry. He sat up, surprised, and looked at Ivy, who was showing off by curling up his bedpost. Harry rolled his eyes.

"That's Ivy," he said.

"She's really beautiful. I never really liked snakes, but… in real life they seem different, I suppose."

"Yeah, they do," said Harry thoughtfully, thinking of both the creature and a Slytherin.

"So…" began Lavender quietly again, looking at Harry shyly. "You look really upset and stressed. I understand if you don't want to talk about it, but, if you do…"

Harry looked quickly into her blue eyes. She looked so honest; innocent. "I- it's fine, really- I'm just under a lot of stress, you know? With him being back… it's like everything depends on me."

Lavender nodded, smiling. "I have faith in you, though, Harry. I always have. I believe that you are going to- I don't know- save the world, I suppose. Anyway- let's talk about something a bit nicer, shall we? Have you ever tried the bubble ice cream and Fortesque's? It is so divine; my brother sent me some the other day in a frozen package, and it's like the little bubbles that float off the ice cream, and they pop ins your mouth, and it is so good!" She then sighed happily, and Harry was overcome at how- well, cute she looked. He looked at her for a moment, unsure of what to do. She then giggled and jumped up.

"I- er- have homework, Harry… I guess I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," said Harry, mouth dry. "Later."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

A/N: Yes! Fast update! :-D Now, tell me your opinion- since Ginny can't be the only girl Harry ever dates, should he and Lavender go out for a bit? Anyways, hope you liked. Please review!


End file.
